Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles: First Contact
by Nicogen
Summary: After the events of Jurassic World a virus containing trace amounts of the Indominus Rex's DNA starts infecting Humans. Desperate for a cure they turn to the one man who can stop it, Dr. Henry Wu. Too Late is it discovered it was all apart of his plan. Humanity is gone! Replaced by a race of Dino Hybrids but little do they realize that he might have saved them from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_AN….Something I had brewing in my head after watching Jurassic World and having been reading_ _ **a lot**_ _of Mass Effect Fan-fiction I decided that I would take a crack at writing a Jurassic Park/World and Mass Effect crossover._

 _It should be noted that this fic was also inspired (A Pet By Any Other Name by BlackRoseRaven109) and (Mesozoic Effect by joestej)_

 _But it should also be noted that this story borrows from the concept of two other possible scripts for Jurassic World. Yes there were two other versions of Jurassic World we all could've saw. LOOK IT UP!_

 _Anyways one of the scripts was about a virus that was killing all the Dinosaurs on Isla Sorna and then suddenly the virus started effecting humans! I think this version was Jurassic Park Extinction, not sure._

 _The other had to do with Ingen making mercenaries into Hybrid dinosaurs which I sure would have killed the franchise. But that doesn't mean that the concept wasn't bad. I'm mean look at what BlackRoseRaven109 did with it._

 _So after reading those articles regarding those Scripts and reading BlackRoseRaven109 and joestej works I decided to apply what I learned and came up with this._

 _So if you guys would be so kind please tell me what you think._

 _P.S. go easy on the flames…._

 **Accessing Alliance historic records please standby…Access granted please note that some records may be classified and thus incomplete…..to get further access please login using your official Alliance ID code or contact the nearest Alliance official to access these records.**

1983- John Hammond a long time owner of Zoologically parks starts a bioengineering company after he learns of the successfully cloning of a Quagga, an extinct subspecies of Zebra. Hammond hopes to clone endanger animals to help restore their numbers and recently extinct animals to feature in various parks. After hiring the team responsible for the company Hammond names his company Ingen.

1986- Viable dinosaur DNA is found in amber mines owe by Ingen. Hammond's plans are drastically changed. Instead of recently extinct animals, Hammond plans to open a park featuring Dinosaurs.

1987- With the full backing of his company Hammond begins construction on Jurassic Park on the Island of Isla Nublar while scientist start growing dinosaurs on Isla Sorna.

1990- The first Velociraptors are born but are born much larger due to hybridization of their DNA. Hammond along with the broad of Ingen dismiss this issue as it make the creatures that more impressive.

1991- Construction on the park is completed on Isla Nublar, and dinosaurs are moved from Sorna to Nublar. Unfortunately while transporting a pack of Velociraptors one of the loaders was killed and devoured by the carnivorous animals. Robert Muldoon the game warden of the park quickly realizes that the raptors are WAY smarter than your average animal.

1992- Due to the accident broad members of Ingen become concerned regarding the safety of the Park and demand expert be brought to the park to judge its safety.

Incident of Jurassic Park takes place.

1993- John Hammond becomes ill but the symptoms are disregarded as the man sprit being broken form his dream being ruined. Doctors state that he only has a few years left unaware as to what is really happening.

1997 – The Bowman family discover the island of Isla Sorna during a cruise. The daughter wanders off and is attacked by a pack of Compsognathus, but survives. The incident allows Peter Ludlow, John Hammond's nephew, to gain control of his uncle's company InGen. Hammond contacts Ian Malcolm 'a survivor of the Jurassic Park incident, at his home and explains that Isla Sorna is the island where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured before being moved to Isla Nublar. He also explains that after the park was shut down, the dinosaurs were broken free by a hurricane and living in the wild ever since. Hammond requests Malcolm to join a team that will travel to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs as a way of rallying public support to prevent Ludlow from exploiting the site. Ian initially declines but, after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding, is part of the team and is already on the island, agrees to go.

Incident of The Lost World takes place.

1998-2002 Due to his wealth John Hammond manage to live a few more years but has been confined to his bed for the last four years. Wanting to leave a least a legacy he devoted the rest of his life to environmental activities using Ingen's resources to restore numbers of endanger species along with those that had gone extinct to due man's interference's. These actions created positive PR for Ingen overshadowing the San Diego incident.

2003-Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation purchases Ingen and announces to the world that he had secretly, and illegally building an improve park on Isla Nublar, but escaped threw a loop hole once he purchased Ingen.

2004- Simon Masrani opens Jurassic World and invites John Hammond to the Grand opening. Hammond seeing his dream finally realized cries happily thanking Masrani for making his dream a reality and entrust the man with his vision.

On the ride back to the mainland John Hammond passes away smiling as he listens to the children speaking of the wonderful time they had at the park.

2005- A mysterious illness starts cropping up among visitors from Jurassic World but the illness is dismissed as nothing but a minor tropical disease that causes respiratory problems and is treated easily.

2007- Unknown to everyone the first victims of the illness die but again the cause is overlooked and is dismissed as an advance case of flu as they occurred during the flu season.

2010- The death toll rises among the elderly and those with history of respiratory problems but the cause is once again overlooked.

2012- The dangerous strain of flu is finally discovered, but while deadly is easily treated if spotted quickly. The new flu is named Saurian-flu due to the traces of dinosaur DNA found in the virus.

2015 – Ingen to 'Up the WOW factor' makes an extremely hybridized dinosaur called the Indominus Rex. But little did Ingen know that the Indominus Rex while extremely smart was purposely engineered to be mentally unbalanced. The best way to describe the monster, it was a psychopath. And killed only for the sheer pleasure of killing. And so when the animal broke out of its cage all hell broke loose.

The Indominus Rex's ability to **…[FILE CLASSIFIED]! (Please login with your Alliance ID code or contact an Alliance administrator to acquire code to acquire file….. Any further unauthorized attempts will lock you out of the archives and inform authorities of your actions, thank you for complying.)** Which in turn allowed **…[FILE CORRUPTED]! (Please contact administrator of Alliance historic archives to address the problem).**

2016 – Thanks to the Indominus Rex's hybridized nature, the pathogens in its blood are super charge mutating the easily treated Saurian-flu into a hyper lethal strained which is dubbed the Indominus Strain by the CDC. Victims of the virus are quarantined containing the spread of the virus to Costa Rica, while those outside the country are taken to the nearest hospital.

2017- Quarantine is lifted as survivors of the virus show no symptoms of the disease. The Death toll in Costa Rica exceeds 60% percent.

2018 – Survivors of the Indominus Strain show increase signs of rage.

2019- The military ignoring safety protocols, goes ahead with their plans and implements Indominus Rex like hybrids in military operations.

2020- Due to the Military's careless, various forms of the Indominus Strain spread throughout the world.

2022- Countries with low standards of health care populations drop to extreme lows overnight.

2023- Indominus Strain survivors start going into a feral like state lashing out and exposing others to the virus furthering its spread.

2024-The infected start spreading across the world as it is realized too late that the Indominus Strain has mutated into an air born strain.

2025 – Desperate to find a cure world governments enlist Dr. Henry Wu to begin work on a cure.

2027 – All of humanity is infected with the Indominus Strain and only then did Dr. Henry Wu 'complete' the 'cure'.

2029- After successful dropping canisters of the 'cure' in highly populated areas, survivors of the Indominus Crisis start regaining their minds.

2030– A population census is taken and it is revealed that half of the world's population died during what is being called the Indominus Crisis. But on the bright side, world hunger seemingly ends.

March 2030- Scientist start noticing increase reaction times among the population most notably in young children and teenagers.

May 2030- increase cases of Strength and Speed are recorded surpassing previous records.

June 2030 – cases of hair loss are recorded across the globe.

October 2030- the first child Post IDC (Indominus Crisis) is born. But the child had the eyes of a raptor and scaled hands and feet with retractable claws and feathers atop the head. The truth is realized. The 'cure' was causing all of humanity to mutate into a race of dinosaur like Hybrids.

2031- Dr. Henry Wu is put on trial and charge for crimes against humanity as it is revealed that he purposely engineered the Indominus Strain. He designed the virus to purge off any holder of AIDS and HIV and other such genetic flaws that in words "Held us back."

On the day before his execution Dr. Henry Wu is interviewed and asked several questions among the questions he was asked this "How could you do such a thing? Did you not care for your fellow man?"

Dr. Henry Wu responded with a look on his face that will forever send chills down everyone who viewed the footage. "I did such a thing because I do care for my fellow man! I did this to make us strong! So that we may survive what is to come! You can hate me all you want for the genetic extinction of humanity. BUT WHEN THEY COME, YOUR CHILDREN WILL THANK ME! FOR WHEN THEY TRY TO CONTROL US THEY WILL FIND THAT WE ARE INDOMITABLE!" From then on the rest of the interview is considered the insane ramblings of a mad man, although many conspiracist who have taken his ramblings to heart writing on blogs sites written versions of the 'Wu Interview' warning them of the impending invasion of the _'Reapers'._

2033- Investigators search Dr. Wu's home to find his notes to see if there was any way to reverse the effects of the Hybridization Serum. Unfortunately all they found was a message from Wu stating, "If you want answers look in my garden."

The team investigated said garden and find only an Obelisk with strange ruins. The team could only hang their heads in disappointment and leave as the mission was a failure leaving the Obelisk untouched.

 **Image file not found…please contact your nearest Alliance official..**

2034-Dr. Wu's home along with the Obelisk is demolished and made into a parking lot.

2035 – After extensive research geneticist discover that if they were to reverse the effects of the Hybridization Serum that the Indominus Strain would either instantly kill or drive the patient insane.

2040-After much debate the former Humanity decides to call themselves Saurians, although older generations refer to themselves as human.

2042- Katie Ramirez after being abducted by a child rapist, by the name of George Fellows, in a state of duress spits poison, similar to Pepper spray at her captors face and escapes from capture.

In later studies it is revealed that Saurian children until they're around of the age of twenty have this spiting ability as a built in defense mechanism that can be attributed to the traces of Dilophosaurus DNA in Saurian DNA. But once a Saurian reaches maturity they lose the ability to spit and the venom is confine to their bites which causes severe pain.

2048- First manned mission to Mars is a success.

2050- At full maturity Generation 1 post IDC, stand at an average height of seven feet. Males were either bald or had a small amount of plumage atop their heads in various colors. Females' plumage on the other hand varied from eight inches to over two feet.

2051- The first set of children of Generation 2 are born and are lightly scaled from head to toe with hardened scales on the arms and legs.

2055- A fully functional lunar base is establish. Plans for a base on Mars are made with joint efforts made by the UN.

2058 – After construction of a base on Mars is completed plans to melt Mars' polar ice cap are made in order to release Oxygen into the air.

2060- Construction of Bio domes begin on Mars as a future colony for miners.

Factories sites are established as scientists theorized that the pollutants they release will make Mars habitual by the 2100s. But in the meantime Mars will be a planet of industry.

2068- Julian Craig a teen the age of 17 while practicing in Parkour misses his jump while jumping from roof top to roof top and falls 7 stories. Julian survives the fall with minor busing and a broken leg. Doctors discover that Generation 2 children have an increase in bone density.

2071- Generation 2 at full maturity also stood at an average height of seven feet five inches. Males varied from being bald to having one and a half foot plumage. Females' plumage varied from two to three and a half feet.

2072- Generation 3 is born with more harden scales and slightly extended jaws.

2074- Poachers on Isla Sorna find their supplies pilfered by a pack of Compsognathus. The team of hunters low on supplies decide to shoot down a Parasaurolophus and find that its meat is actually quite good.

2076 – Permission from the UN a wealthy Rancher from Montana by the name of Ernie Raymond (one of the Poachers) to converts Isla Nublar into an experimental Dinosaur Ranch. (Yes I know it sounds ridiculous but work with me here!) Promising to have only herbivores on the island.

2078- At first the dinosaur meat is only served to the rich and famous with the exception of Saurpods meat as butchering one yields a lot of meat, but is still sold at high prices with a price tag of five hundred dollars a pound and the price only goes up depending on the restaurant it is served at. But despite the high prices Raymond still makes a profit becoming a millionaire within the next ten years.

2081- Nutritionist discover that dinosaur meat is quite good for your health as it is quite lean and a pound of the meat gives your recommend dose of protein for half a week.

2083- On Mars the atmosphere become semi breathable but colonists are required to have rebreathers on at all times while outside the bio domes.

2086- While filming a wildlife documentary on Isla Sorna the film crew set up a base in the old Ingen complex and is surround by a pack of Velociraptors. The pack's Alpha goes before Demetri Isaac the captain of the film crew's armed escort in a challenging manner according to a behaviorists. Having always been one for a good fight Demetri happily obliged.

The fight to this day is considered a momentous event in Alliance history. Demetri and the Raptor rushed each other and collided in a flurry of fist, claw and finally fang.

When the fight was over the victor had their opponent in their jaws. Demetri stood victoriously minus an eye but still stood and let the Alpha drop lifelessly from his mouth. Suddenly a deep rumble was heard in Demetri's chest until he released a primal roar making the remaining Velociraptors cower in submission.

For the remainder of the trip the Velociraptors on Isla Sorna left the team in peace to such a degree that the team was allowed into their nest.

2088- After extensive research scientist theorize that due to the Raptor DNA in Saurian that the Raptors of Isla Sorna see Saurians as other Raptors and thought the film crew as a rival pack intruding on their territory otherwise the team would've been outright killed. The fight between Demetri and the Alpha Raptor was a fight for control over the two 'packs'.

To further test this theory a clutch of Raptor eggs 'with no objection from the pack' was takin off the Island and take to a lab on the mainland to the Jurassic Park facility in San Diego.

2089 – Skylar Zimmer after studying Alan Grant's and Owen Grady's research starts the training of the Raptors at San Diego, using Grady's methods while physically making the noises based on Grant's notes. The results are promising.

2090- Generation 4 is born with the only noticeable difference being a further extended jaw along with further muscle development. Scientist theorize stabilization in Saurian DNA may occur with slight variations in every other generation.

March 12th 2090- Abigale Zimmer is born as the only child of Skylar and Renee Zimmer.

2094 – June 8th Abigale Zimmer having lost her dad's intern stacks some boxes and starts climbing them to get a better look at her daddy's 'pets'. The little girl tumbles and falls over the railing.

 **(Recording from Alliance archives)**

"ABBY!" shouted Skylar seeing his daughter falling into the Raptor paddock. "ETHAN OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"I'M TRYING!" yelled Ethan Holt, Skylar's partner putting his hand on one of the palm reader locks that would only open if both his and Skylar's hands were on them the long part was a password they had to type with the other. And in his panic Ethan was miss typing his password.

"WHAAAAAAA!" cried Abigale catching the attention of the Raptor pack's resident 'Beta', Lucy.

"Oh no!" Said Skylar in horror. Quickly hitting the intercom Skylar shouted "Abby whatever you do, don't spit!"

Suddenly the little girl stop crying as she heard a deep chirping noise. She looked up from her balling and saw Lucy a foot from her face, making the girl squeak sharply causing the Raptor to rear back quickly in surprise.

Lucy cocked her head to the side and started sniffing the air. Suddenly her eyes widen as she took in the scent.

And then a momentous event took place…

Slowly Lucy approached the crying girl whose tears started falling at a faster rate. Abigale closed her eyes in fear as the Raptor near. Suddenly she felt something nudge her hand. Slowly Abby open her eyes and was along with Ethan and her father left speechless.

Before her was Lucy and the Raptor was lightly nudging the girl's hand with her head.

Slowly reaching forward Abby placed her hand on top of the Raptor's head. Closing her eyes Lucy suddenly started purring softly. Giggling Abby started gently petting the Dinosaur's head making her slowly lay down and nuzzle the little girl. "You're not so scary." Laughed the child.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Abigale!" Shouted Skylar practical slamming open the door as he rushed to the little girl. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "What were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to see them daddy! I'm sorry!" Abby cried seeing her father upset. "I just, wanted to know why you spent all your time with them" the girl said looking down sadly.

"Abby." Skylar said frowning. Lately he had been spending a lot of time at work as he had been preparing a demonstration of the Raptors training. "If you wanted to spend more time with me you could have said so."

"I didn't want to be a nag and have you mad at me like you're at mommy." Abby said as her parents had been fighting lately.

Skylar sighed tiredly "Abby I would never be mad at you for wanting my attention you mean the world to me."

"Really!?" Abigale asked happily.

"Forever and always." The man said smiling.

"Pinkie promise?" Abby said holding out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Skylar wrapping his pinkie around the girl's.

Slowly one of Lucy's talons wrapped around but of their fingers making the two Saurians turn their heads to the Raptor who just cocked her head to the side and chirp while looking at the bundle of fingers and talon.

"You sure know how to make yourself the center of attention don't you girl?" Skylar asked looking at the chirping Dinosaur.

 **(End of recording)**

That day changed the world's perception on Raptors. No longer were they seen as dangerous and ruthless monsters instead people started to see them as intelligent and social creatures.

July 2094 – Abigale become Skylar's research 'assistant.' Studies reveal that Saurian children are seen as hatchlings no matter the case when Abigale snuck her friend Krista Wild whose was actually allow to touch one of the Raptor hatchlings with no hostile signs from the adult Dinosaurs.

2097 – After many successful test runs Raptors are used in bomb and drug detection squads.

2098 – Rain storms start forming on Mars. Mars' air is now safe to breath and full colonization takes place. Construction plans for cities start taking place with the bio domes at the centers as, scientist predict it will take a least another twenty years before the soil is fertile enough for plant life to grow. Sewage from the bio domes is spray over acres of land to help speed up the process.

2099- Raptors sniffers detect weapon munitions at JFK international Spaceport. _(As in my opinion I believe that in future, airports that exist today will be convert to Spaceports once commercial space shuttles become available.)_ Stopping and exposing a radical groups plan to take over a Martian colony. Combined UN Special Forces sneak into the shipment and spring an ambush on the leader of the radicals.

2100 – Raptors see worldwide law enforcement use after thwarting the 'Red Sand' attack.

2101 – The last 'Human' passes away.

2103- Geneticist using improved gene mapping successfully recreate a 'true' Velociraptor to have an improved tool for law enforcement. Due to the drastic differences the two raptors are reclassified. The larger and lizard like raptors made by Ingen are dubbed Ultraraptors while the smaller feather raptors are called Velociraptor Pura as they true Velociraptors. Ultras as they have a sturdier and larger build makes them great for K9 uses are more wildly used. While the Puras are used in spaceports as their sense of smell is greater for detecting drugs and bomb making material.

Interaction between the two species is surprisingly sociable although Puras are often submissive to Ultras.

2106- Raptors are adopted as house pets although you have to file for a permit and wait a minimum of four months before being issued one. All 'house' raptors are born sterile and can only breed when injected when a special enzyme, which requires another permit which is even more heavily restricted.

2110 – A genic lab successfully clones a subspecies of Raptor named Microraptor Gui that is about the size of a Chihuahua. While a Microraptor Gui wasn't a pack animal they understood enough to know that being around a Saurian pretty much equaled a free and easy meal.

Quickly the Microraptors or as it was nicknamed Guis are adopted and can often be seen carried around as a 'purse' pet, but the little Dinosaur has many practical uses such as a vermin exterminator.

In fact in the year 2112 an exterminator by the name of Bob Krieger pioneered the tactic by borrowing his daughter's pet Gui, VeeVee and throwing her into a client's attic that had a particularly stubborn squirrel problem.

After a minute of sniffing around VeeVee screeched loudly and pouched on the squirrel's back which let out a terrifying scream before it was silenced when VeeVee broke its neck. After calling for the animal VeeVee glided down into the hallway and landed on Bob's shoulder, the dead squirrel clutched in her talons.

After the incident Bob employed the method multiple times and then published the Krieger Method in a Pet care magazine, stating "Any respectable exterminator should own a Gui."

From then on if you had a reoccurring rodent problem it became fairly common knowledge that you needed to purchase yourself a Gui or call an exterminator as most owned a Gui.

2114 – Generation 5 is born with very few noticeable changes. Stabilization is confirmed.

 **End of Alliance records regarding Human to Saurian evolution. For information regarding physical genetic modifications please continue to the 2130s. For information on Biotics please continue to 2150s. Note some files may be classified as some are of military nature, please login using your Alliance ID code or contact your nearest Alliance official to access this information.**

2116- Vegetation on Mars start to take root. Plots of land are sold to farmers and homesteads are established.

2117 – Successful farms start cropping up across the surface of Mars. The Red planet is no longer just red.

2118 – Ranchers start importing animals onto Mars starting livestock farms on the planet. Some start appealing to the UN to start other Dino Ranches.

2119 – The appeal is approve as importing Dinosaurs onto Mars will not disrupt any ecosystems on the planet since none exists as that was the issue on Earth.

2120 – Fearing the competition Raymond Exotic Foods inc. pushes the UN to allow them to attempt to process Carnivore meat.

2121-While shipping its goods, numerous packs of Compsognathus AKA Compys escape containment on a Raymond Exotic Foods' freighter to Mars. Mars is infested with the small Dinosaurs.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it Compys weren't the only animals to stowaway onto the planet other vermin such as rats, mice, roaches, files, basically any creature consider pests made it on to the planet. For urban areas on Mars small ecosystems started developing among the vermin with Compys on top although raccoons along with stray dogs and cats help manage the balance of power. Still it wouldn't be uncommon to see the small Dinosaurs picking in the garbage or down in the sewers hunting rats and mice.

2122 – Raymond Exotic Foods inc. files for bankruptcy as the company stocks fall after the public becomes applaud after they learn the attempts to butcher Raptors after the Predators broke out of containment.

Soon after the incident Isla Nublar becomes like it sister island Isla Sorna and is made a wildlife preserve with its own balanced ecosystem of Dinosaurs.

The UN declares it illegal the cloning of Carnivorous Dinosaurs for other than Wildlife Preservation, otherwise known as the Carnivore Act.

2123 – A child named William Pugh is born with a skull with a larger than usual soft spot, desperate to help their child the parents explore all options. While visiting a genetics lab, a research lab assistant off handily says "If we only had Pachycephalosaurus DNA I'm sure something like this wouldn't happen." Causing his boss to have an epiphany.

2124- Using a modified Hybridization Serum Dr. Victor Ackerson successful injects Pachycephalosaurus DNA into William.

2125- After a year's worth of gene therapy William's skull has successful harden although thanks to the implantation the feathers on top of his head feel out as a seven inch thick dome of bone formed on top of his head. At preschool William earns the nickname of Hardhead Willy after he slips and goes flying into the classroom door knocking the door off its hinges.

2128- A fad starts forming around teenagers called Splicing. Splicing can vary from having the scales on your body changing patterns or color or developing a Spinosaurus fin on top of your head that looks similar to a Mohawk.

2130- Military research of the application of genetic implantation begins. After a man by the name of Marcus Newby a member of the Red Sand Cartel withstands a barrage of gunfire in a drug bust gone badly. Marcus having under gone numerous Splices using Ankylosaurus DNA making himself into a literal walking tank.

2131- Government restrictions for Splices are placed to limit access of Splices to two to three cosmetic per individual.

2133 – In response to numerous encounters of the dubbed Goliath class individuals, the Military starts developing high caliber weapons to even the battlefield and bypass the natural armor of Goliath class Splicers.

2134 – Governments start implementing special tasks forces with different combat grade Splices.

2136 – The Red Sand raids a genetics lab stealing various amount of equipment and genetic material.

2138- After years of searching UN forces find the main base of the Red Sand Cartel in the savanna like continent of southern Mars and are horrified when they discover a bootleg genetics lab and Project Diabolus.

Diabolus Rex was best described by UN forces as "A giant fucking snake with arms and legs!" Diabolus or as it is often referred to D Rex is a Hybrid consisting of the DNA from several Snakes such as a King Cobra, Western Diamond rattle snake, a Black Mamba and finally an Anaconda.

With the head and neck of a Cobra, the body of a T-rex and the arms of a Raptor, Diabolus was quite the sight to behold by the soldiers. But it wasn't the actual Beast that scared them it was the numerous hatch eggs at its feet.

The Red Sand had actually gone and breed thousands of the Dinosaur Snake Hybrids and unleashed them on the whole of the southern continent as to cause panic among the population so it would be easier to take control.

At first the governments wanted to pull their colonies off the continent for about a year and let the Diabolus starve, but animal rights activists protested heavily that it wasn't the serpents' fault, that they had just as much right to live as any natural born creature.

2139 – After much debate governments come up with the Stabilizing Life Insertion Act. SLIA basically gave genetics labs the right to literally play god. To seed true life to a dead world.

The first new animal introduced to the southern continent was the Martian Meer Dog, a hybrid of the North America Prairie Dog and an African Meerkat, which was the size of a deer. When the Meer Dog was introduced successfully the Diabolus instantly directed their attention on the large rodent as the Serpent DNA in them found the Meer Dogs more appealing than the livestock on farms giving ranchers and cities breathing room to build heavily reinforced walls around them, making them into fortress.

To further stabilize the ecosystem several large insect were introduce. Such as termites and various beetles. Their purpose was basically to be food to the various rodent and lizard population that would be added later.

Next to be add were herds of Stegoceratops bringing a nice countermeasure to the Diabolus as the fight could go either way. Then was the largest animal introduce, Ankylodocus a fusion of Ankylosaurus and Diplodocus giving the savanna a large sauropod that had some way to defend itself against the savage Diabolus giving a justified use for its venom.

Soon the Martian savanna reach an ecological stabilization over the next ten years as more and more species were introduce becoming a mirror image to the one on Earth, with the Diabolus becoming Mars equivalent of Lions. And the Diabolus Rex soon loss its bad rep and became the official animal of Mars, and in Lowell City the capital city of Mars, Lowell City High School changed their school Mascot to a Diabolus Rex. Their Rivals being the New Dallas roaring Horned Raptors.

The first purposely predatory inserted the Martian Horned Raptor a hybrid of Velociraptor and various horned lizard. Slightly smaller but faster than a Ultra the Horned Raptor is a tough and hardy breed built for the arid climates of Mars and is a fierce competitor against Diabolus. Likes its other Raptor brethren it too saw domestication, becoming a quite popular breed on the Red Planet.

2141 – After many years of fighting the Red Sand is finally crippled and any hold out are driven out by the Military or by Diabolus Rexes who make their former bases into nests.

2142-Construction of a deep exploration station begin and is named Gagarin Station.

2148 – A mining team on Mars made perhaps Saurian kind's greatest discovery. After investigating the "Bermuda Triangle-like" reputation of the southern pole, the team unearthed the subterranean ruins of an ancient alien research station, revealing incontrovertible proof of the existence of alien life. Saurians were no longer alone in the universe.

2149 – Due to the discovery and the cooperate ventures on Mars the governments of Earth finally decide to establish a unified government. The new government dubs itself as the Systems Alliance. The newly formed Alliance Military is quick to unify as pervious operations against the Red Sand Cartel help strengthen bonds.

Saurians experience technological renaissance after incorporating the newly discovered Element Zero into their technology. Space flight now shatters all previous records what took ships days to accomplish now takes hours.

2150 - Translation of Prothean data leads humans to the Charon mass relay. Systems Alliance begins plans to begin exploration and colonization of extra-solar worlds.

2151 - A shipping accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes downwind communities to containers of dust-form element zero. Alliance begins construction of Arcturus Station.

2152 - Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure start growing a Dilophosaurus crest. Doctors merely dismiss it as a new genetic trait since Saurian DNA is still not fully understood and many think it may possible start cropping up in other children.

Systems Alliance begins settlement of many extra-solar colony worlds, the first being the planet Demeter. Compys along with other vermin stowaway onto freighters and spread among the colonies.

2153- Finding no signs of fauna on the planet, SLIA goes into effect on Demeter. Instead of trying to play catch up to save a Hyper Advance Apex Predator (aka HAAP) form extinction, an ecosystem is properly planned before seeding takes place.

2154 – A planet with 90 percent of the surface covered in water is discovered. The only land mass being a string of Islands. Research reveals that the Islands used to be mountains as there is evidence of the water level rising in extreme spurts. Researchers theorizes that the cause was not natural as there were signs of outside interference. When explorers closed in on a possible source only to come back in a slight daze that is dismissed as exposer to extreme pressure in the depths of the massive ocean. The explorers state they found nothing.

Not ones to let a planet with a breathable atmosphere go to waste, Alliance Parliament approves SLIA on 'Atlantis' with hopes to use it for fishery. SEEDERs insert every species of aquatic life in their genetic index, both modern and prehistoric with various hybrids thrown in.

2155 – As it nears completion Alliance Parliament starts occupying Arcturus Station.

2156- Some children of Singapore exhibit minor telekinetic abilities their crests acting as a funnel for their abilities.

A fleet of fishermen are left speechless as they witness a Mosasaur get, for lack of a better phrase, Bitch Slapped over their heads by a larger squid like creature. SEEDERs are left perplex by this as no record of such a creature could be found. Teams are sent to investigate and after coming back in a daze conclude it must have be a last minute addition to the seeding that no one would fess up to, as making a HAAP was highly prohibited. Thankfully it seemed the creatures, dubbed Krakens birth rates were low thus there was no cause for alarm and was seen as a good thing as they kept the various apex aquatic predators populations in check.

2157- Present day May 20th, 8:00 a.m.

Colony of Shanxi- city of New Taiyuan. Block G. Harrison Apartment complex, Apartment 4B.

 **Bang! Bang!** "Hey Carver wake up!" Called a loud voice as it banged on a door.

"Fuck off! It's Sunday asshole!" Growled Carver Varden a young man the age of twenty 23 with light colored scales top with red feathers.

"And?" asked the voice.

"Which means I'm not doing shit today if I don't have to! And better yet you know this for a fact Dakota!" Carver practically hissed at his best friend and coworker/roommate, Dakota Coppinger. The two had known each other since the third grade when Dakota moved to Carver's home town, a little town on Mars that only had a metal refinery going for it. So when Dakota asked Carver to join the Alliance Marines with him Carver happily obliged.

Once they completed their training the duo having worked so well together in training drills, were assigned together to the Planet of Shanxi as guards for the Mass Relay Probe Station. And according to the calendar, today was their day off.

" _So why the hell is this asshole trying to wake me up!_ " Growled the young Saurian.

"Well guess what dippy," Dakota said calling his friend by his childhood nickname. "I just got a call from the Station apparently the new security system locked them out again and it's cut communication from the science teams in vacuums."

Carver groaned "And let me guess dumbass Marvin can't be found to unlock the security room?"

"Yep!" Dakota chuckled. "Guess what you get to do?"

"MOTHER FUCKER! I don't want to crawl into the vents again!" Shouted Carver in anger shouted throwing open the door and putting on his uniform.

"Well what can I say, you the only one small enough to climb into them." His dark scaled friend said smirking.

"FUCK YOU!" Carver cursed as he was sensitive about his height. Standing at about five feet four inches Carver was one of shortest recorded Saurians not suffering from dwarfism. At first his parents were worried thinking he was born with some sort of health complication. But their worries were put to rest when doctors looked into his condition. It was rare but sometimes when Saurian children are born there's an evolutionary hiccup or throw back. Examples were having hair, non-raptor eyes, and having no claws.

In Carver's case his height was effected but what made it so bad was that he sometimes he was mistaken for a preteen and was constantly being carded. And thanks to his height it made him the perfect size to squeeze into the vents and make his way into the security and override the lock down.

"Well come on let's get this over with." Carver grumbled as he opened the door to their apartment.

"Let me guess you want me to keep track of Marvin don't you." Dakota said following after his much smaller friend. The two were quite the contrast, while Carver stood at five feet four inches, Dakota stood a tall nine foot 3 inches.

"Yep because I'm going to kick that lazy fat fuck right in the nuts!" the small Saurian said kicking an imaginary person in between the legs.

As they got in the elevator Dakota looked at his friend and asked "What's your beef with Marvin anyways? If I remember right you hated him, before the first lock out happened."

"He's a fat fuck that is a security guard." Carver said plainly as he stepped out the elevator.

"And that's a big deal why?" the large Saurian asked.

As they step outside and walked towards his car Carver turned to his friend "Dennis Nedry" he says simply.

"Ah good point." Dakota said as he opened the door to the car.

"I mean look at the evidence, for every major fuck up in security, a fat guy is always responsible." The small Saurian said.

"You do know that like 3/4 of your evidence are movies right?" smirked the dark scaled Saurian.

"Shut up!" barked the red feathered Saurian making his friend cackle as they pass the towns walls drove out of town.

A few minutes later…..

"What I want to know is why they installed a faulty system in the fucking first place!" Carver said as they pulled up to the Probe Station.

"It's not faulty it's just got some glitches that need to be fixed, and to do that…." Dakota said as the started walking to the back were a group of their coworkers were watching over the vents.

"I got to climb through the vents." Sigh the small Saurian getting a pat from his large friend. He walk up to the vents and then glared. "Wait are the anti-vermin systems on?"

"Umm I t-t-think so?" the guardsmen stuttered.

"Sargent Michaels this is Corporal Varden can you hear me?" Carver said putting his Omni tool to his head.

"This is Michaels what can I do for you Carver." The Sargent said over the comms.

"Yeah Sarge any chance you can shut off the power? I mean I rather not get shot up from the anti-vermin systems." Carver stated.

"No can do Carver, apparently the damn thing is running on the stations backup generator we can't do anything on our end it's why I call for you in the first place." Michaels stated.

Carver growled making the on duty guardsmen jump. Something about it just sent chills up their spines.

"Fine, but no way am I holding back because this is fucking bullshit! Dakota find that fat fuck Marvin, I'm going to skin his ass alive and make a jacket out of his hide!" Carver said gripping the heavy vent covers with both hands.

 **SCREECH! BANG!**

Dakota chuckled at their coworkers' expression seeing the small Saurian ripped the reinforced metal off the wall. Carver was infamous for being stronger than he looked back in basic. "That's going to be one hell of an ugly jacket I think Marvin is molting."

"I don't give a shit I want that jacket!" the short Saurian shouted as launched himself into the vents.

 **[TARGET ACQUIRED!]** announced the station automated systems. **[PROCEEDING WITH EXTERMINATION PROTOCOLS!]**

"Exterminate this!" Carver screeched as he shoot his pistol at the guns that popped out of the walls.

Outside as Dakota walked away one of the guardsmen popped his head inside and paled as he saw Carver rip a gun off the wall and point it at another further down the vent, all the while the small Saurian was snarling and cursing a security guard named Marvin.

"Well I hate to be Marvin right now." Said the guard who quickly took his head out to avoid a blur from hitting his head.

 **CRASH!**

Both the guardsmen blinked seeing the battered remains of the weapon slam against the wall.

"Yeah no kidding, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Said his the first guard's partner.

 **[PRIMARY WEAPON DISABLE SWITCHING TO SECONDARY WEAPON.]** announced the security system.

The red feathered Saurian cocked an eyebrow at that. "Secondary weapon!? When…."

 **POP! HISS!**

Carver's eyes widened as the flamethrower popped out of the wall.

 **WHOOSH** **!**

"HOLY SHIT!" screeched the small Saurian as he rapidly started clawing the walls quickly avoiding the spouts of flames at the last second. He kept on making his way through the vents using every curse known to even some that weren't, until he finally found himself over the security terminals and swiftly tore open a hole and dropped to the ground below firing his pistol up into the ceiling disabling the flamethrowers as he hit the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE WE TRYING TO SET THE PLACE ABLAZE!?" Carver roared in frustration. "I better get a bonus today" he sighed as he stepped towards the console. "Alright I'm lifting the lock down."

 **[Manual override accepted Lockdown lifted.]** Announced the station's computers.

"Ah music to my ears, great job Corporal" Michaels said over to the comms. "Now make your way outside, I got a surprise for you."

"Oh please tell me you found Marvin." Carver said hopefully.

"Found him by the vending machines, apparently he wasn't locked out, just being a lazy fuck. He keeps saying that his security codes wouldn't work but I know he's lying. " Michaels said growling. "Do you want to give him his going away kick to the nut for his last day here?"

"Do I?!" Carver said rushing out of the room and out the hall. "Huh?!" he said confused as he passed the room to the exploratory team used to study data from the probes when they were ground side.

He stepped into the room and stared the screen.

 **[INCOMING URGENT MESSAGE!]**

Carver felt himself swallow as he slowing approached the console and with each step hoping the screen would stop flashing red.

He remembered running through this drills multiply times. The station on lock down. Marvin's codes being useless. The vermin exterminator upgrading their weapons. The base running on backup power.

It was a Purge! The Alliance only used it in Military bases to delete important data from their computers such as identities of Special Operations Operatives, Weapon testing research, troop movements, to keep it out of hand of Pirates and terrorist.

" _But why is the Probe station being purged?"_ the Saurian thought confused "The only real data we have here is…..star charts." Carver's head snapped up at that. He looked down at the console and started typing in the right commands, "Don't tell me it's what I think it's is?" he said as he pressed enter.

" _ **Probe Station this is Chief Science Officer Lewis Muller if you are getting message then we may not be too late! WE HAVE A FIRST CONTACT SCENARIO AND THEY'RE HOSTILE! Our escort ships have been destroyed and we can't get a message outside the system! We initiated a purge but you need to destroy the terminals. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! YOU CANNOT LEAVE A SINGLE TRACE OF DATA BEHIND!"**_ shouted a man on the bridge of a ship.

" _ **SHIT THEY'RE FIRING A BARRAGE OF MISSILES AT US!"**_ shouted an engineer at a console.

" _ **YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS DO IT!"**_ roared Lewis before he sighed _**"Rebecca, Ziva I love you!"**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **[End transmission]**

Carver looked at the screen in horror his jaw hanging in shock. Before he narrowed his eyes in determination. He turned around quickly and exited the room making a left instead of a right heading for the Armory.

A few minutes later…

"What's taking him so long?" asked a Saurian with black stripes running along his light gray skin, looking back at the station, on his uniform was a tag that said Sergeant Michaels.

"If I know that midget he's probably filling a sock full of bars of soap to beat Marvin half to death." Dakota said pointing his thumb to a cuffed Orange Saurian who was overweight, something that shouldn't really be possible given the metabolism of their race.

"W-what?! You can't beat me you'll get in trouble!" The overweight Saurian whined.

"Why do think he's filling a sock full of soap, it doesn't leave marks" Sargent Michaels smirked "Now shut the hell up Marvin!" he shouted slapping Marvin hard in the back of the head.

A few yards away a guard was piddling with his Omni tool texting a girl he had been seeing, until he saw a green light slowly trail up and center on his forehead. "SON OF A BITCH!"

 **BANG!**

"You hear that?" Michaels asked snapping his head to the right.

"Yeah….." Dakota said un-holstering his pistol a 25 Mustang a high caliber descendant of the 1911 Colt.

"Get to cover now!" Michaels shouted as he rolled behind a car the spot he was at previously being shot up.

"Come on Marvin move your worthless ass!" Dakota said throwing the fat Saurian behind a dumpster.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Marvin cried as the dumpster started being shot up.

"We're under attack!" Michaels shouted before turning on his Omni tool, "This is Sargent Michaels of Mass Relay probe station 1 we are under attack by unknown hostiles, repeat we are under attack!"

"This….Shanxi….base…..so is the rest …..planet, Sargent!" came the staticity response.

The message was choppy but Michaels got the message. The whole colony was under attack.

"Holy Gaia, it's the whole planet!" Michaels said shocked.

Thud!

Michaels looked down and saw a small blinking disc. Despite its unique design he instantly knew it was a grenade. "Shit!" he shouted jumping out the way.

 **BOOM!**

The resulting explosion sent Michaels flying and smacking the wall near the station's entrance.

"Oh damn that hurt." Groaned Michaels trying to sit up only to hiss as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and barely saw a shard of metal sticking out of his leg, most like form the car that had been blown up. "Shit." Mutter the Sargent, seems he whacked his head pretty good too as his vision was slightly blur. He looked to his left and saw Dakota firing away at some figures near the entrance of the complex. He and Marvin were pinned so neither could make their way to him.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure dart into his direction. Michaels figure that this guy was meant to infiltrate the base while the others kept the defenders busy. Ignoring the pain in his leg the Sergeant launched himself at the figure popping his claws out mid flight.

With a shrill Michaels slammed into the figure getting a surprised squawk when his drove his claws into their side. The Saurian's distortion then finally decided to subside giving him a clear view of his opponent making his eyes widen.

Before him was an alien, an honest to Gaia alien. It wasn't a little green man or acid blood parasite but an alien that seemed avian in nature that had a boney exoskeleton. Upon their face was a pattern of color, a personal preference or did it signify rank. The sci-fi lover in him was actually finding their design quite original, but the solider in him quickly accessed the best way to cause bodily harm.

Seeing the creature's unarmored neck, Michaels lunged for it only for the boney bird to slammed the butt of his gun into his jaw making head-butt the wall. The Sergeant then quickly dived out of the avoiding the gun fire meant for him. Getting up the Saurian growled and then roared as he charged into the alien.

To the alien's credit it didn't even flinch as the dinosaur man slammed into him. This time however Michaels manage to bite down on the alien's neck making it scream out as the pain inducing venom seeped into his wound.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" wailed the creature as Michaels whipped his head back and forth releasing an animalistic growl from his throat.

 **Crack!**

Suddenly the alien went limp as Michaels snapped his neck.

"Bleh!" Michaels shouted spitting out the chunk of flesh in his mouth doing the best he could to get the taste out of his mouth. It wasn't the fact it tasted bad, in fact if he was asked in private he would say it wasn't that bad. No he spat it out for the fact that it came from a sentient creature, which he was pretty sure made its consumption some sort of cannibalism.

Suddenly Michaels felt cold metal pressed against the back of his head and he cursed to himself of course there would be more coming. He snarled in pain as the alien kicked him in the back of his injured leg.

The alien let out a series of chirps and click which if Michaels had to guess promised his death.

"Well fuck you to buddy." The Saurian said getting a whack in the back of the head. _"So they can understand us but not the other way around?_ " he observed. "You probably think this is going to be an easy victory don't you?" he said turning his head slowly and grinning as he saw the alien's expression. "The ships you destroyed were part of a mothball fleet meant to guard against pirates and the like, not an invasion like you. This colony is not even a decade old yet. And save for a few men all the soldiers on this planet just got out of basic including myself." He said as he stood and turned to face the alien and grinned seeing the look on the boney bird's face. "So tell me do you think they stand a chance, Craver?" he asked looking to his right.

The alien's eyes widen as he suddenly looked to his left and found himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Not one god damn bit!" Carver in full armor said pulling the trigger and blowing the invader's head off.

"So what took you so long Corporal?" Michaels asked happily accepting the dose of Med-gel after he tore out the shrapnel in his leg.

"Setting up a surprise for our new friends." The small Saurian said showing a detonator on his belt. "I would have warned you but…."

"Their jamming the radios." The Sergeant said nodding.

"Nothing can be done about it right now, but I did get you something that might cheer you up" Carver said reaching into a duffle bag he had laying on the ground and then tossing the Sergeant a rifle.

"Is that an M-80 Mattock!" Michaels said practically cradling the weapon.

"Yeah found them in the armory apparently they're were in there in case we were attack by Goliaths class raiders. Speaking of which, yo bro heads up!" Carver said throwing a case over to Dakota and providing suppressing with the Dual 25 Mustangs in his hands. "This means were even when regarding the Diabolus incident!" he shouted popping a ballsy alien in the face making the invader do a flip.

Opening the case Dakota felt himself drool and shouted "OH YEAH WE'RE EVEN!" reaching into the case a large rectangle shape object.

Suddenly the rectangle unfolded making the invaders' jaw drop as a multi barrel gun unfolded in the large Saurian's hands. "OH CHRISTMAS COME EARLY THIS YEAR BOYS AND GIRLS HOHOHOHOHO!" Dakota cheered as the X-11 Minigun, aka the Buzzsaw, revved up in his hands.

 **Whrreee! BBBRRRRRRR!**

The aliens screeched diving for cover although some were unlucky and picked some cover that might as well been paper as the Buzzsaw lived up to it nickname and tore them apart.

"Nice! Bro keep them busy while Sarge and I secure a ride out of here!" Carver shouted.

"DANCE! BONEHEADS! DANCE!" shouted the large Saurian.

"Well he's happy." Michaels observed as he and the Corporal secured an APC.

"He's living a childhood dream." Carver said shooting at the aliens from the window.

"That's one mess up dream." Michaels deadpanned seeing the normally jolly Saurian's face plastered with a psychotic grin

"Meh where we grew up boredom breed insanity, take me for instance" the small Saurian said firing his pistol at an alien's crotch.

"AHHHHHHH" howled the poor victimized alien.

"Was that intentional?!" Michaels asked horrified as they pulled to the large Saurian.

"Maybe." Carver shrugged as he blasted another alien in the face with his shotgun when it got to close. "Hey Chuckles hurry up and get in!" he shouted.

"Aw and it was just getting good." Pouted the large Saurian.

"Oh shut up and get in, these guys belong to the Carnos now. Besides there'll be more Boneheads to shoot in the city." The red feather Saurian explained.

"Oh urban combat!" Dakota said getting excited as he climbed inside the vehicle.

"Wait for me!" cried Marvin as he waddled to the car.

"Oh Marvin I'm so glad you're alive!" Carver said happily helping the Orange Saurian in the vehicle as it swiftly broke through the enemy lines and drove down the line.

"R-really?!" Marvin said surprised, he thought the Corporal hated him.

"Oh yeah I can't wait to give you to General Williams and tell you're the reason why we were caught with our pants down." Craver said happily seeing the fat man pale. The small Saurian then looked into the rear view and saw the aliens making their way into the base. "Wow their dumb." He said arming his detonator "Hey Michaels stop the vehicle."

"What why?" Michaels said stopping the ACP.

"I want to see their faces when they realize they've been had." Chuckled Carver.

"You're a demented midget you know that." Michaels said shaking his head getting a chuckle from Dakota and a growl from the small Saurian.

"Whatever, you didn't have to add the midget part." Grumbled Carver as he climbed on top of the armored car. "HEY BONEHEADS!" he shouted catching the attention of an alien who blue markings diagonally over his eyes and one stripe on his chin, his armor heavier than the others.

The Alien's eyes widen as Carver waved the detonator about. The alien turned around and shouted alerting his men, but it was too late!

 **BOOOOOOM!**

In a mighty explosion the station was blown asunder launching sparks, fire, smoke, metal and rock into the air.

"Ah, that was satisfying. Ok we can go now." Carver said happily making Michaels mutter about crazy imps from the void as he drove on.

Back…. At the Station.

"Cough! Cough! Report!" Commanded the heavied armored Alien as the dust cleared.

"Casualties are estimated at 63% percent General Desolas!" shouted one of his men.

"Bye the Spirits!" Desolas shouted slamming his hand down on a piece of weakened concrete shattering it. "That's what we get for underestimating them!" he growled berating himself for the loss for his men. Although he couldn't help but admire the local's tactics. But it didn't mean he have to like it. "What's the condition of the Station?" asked the Turian General.

"Trashed sir! We won't even be able to use it as a staging area for the invasion. Not to mention the loss of the data." Responded a solider.

"Damn these locals!" Desolas growled. To denied them of their goal while taking out a good number of men and then wreaking the base to deny them a foot hold. To say the Turian was impressed was an understatement. But the local had cost him a good number of men and humiliated him. Well the General couldn't let that stand unpunished, that solder needed to be eliminated immediately. "Saren come in." Desolas said bringing up his Omni tool contacting his brother and complying a video at the same time

"I read you Desolas." Responded a voice over the radio.

"There's a squad of locals headed your way, they cause me some considerable trouble, there's one in particular that I want taken care of." Desolas said sending his brother the video file.

In the City of New Taiyuan- Somewhere near the front lines of the invasion.

Saren Arterius brother of the General Desolas observed the film with a critical eye as he analyzed the footage. His target was short, even by Turian standard yet he was the most skilled of the combatants that they had seen so far. Saren attributed this to his size, his target had to be fast and think on his feet in order to keep up with his comrades. His mind had to be sharp as he seemed to figure out that an attack was going to happen at that station moments before they invaded, this theory was given merit as he highly doubt any race would rig their buildings to explode as a part of their intentional design. It that was the case the whole city would be a ruin.

He kept on watching the file until something caught his attention. His target was conversing with the larger local in his squad in a familiar manner. He translated the conversation and confirmed his findings. The two were close and knew each other's actions moments before they reacted. He had seen such actions from Turian troops who were not only trained together but grew up together, a fairly common practice in the Hierarchy. And form the footage he knew the two shared a bond one he would safely state was a brotherly bond.

"But they aren't Turian and this bond will become a weakness" He mused. True Turians also had bonds but they were trained to not let the loss of the bond break them he doubt the locals were the same. Now he had a plan. By taking out the big one the smaller would be weakened perhaps shattering his mind.

"REEEAAAAA!" screeched the sound of a large animal as it jump in the air to attack the Turian breaking him from his thoughts. The Raptor Ultra was about bury its claws into the invader of it pack's territory, until.

 **Voom!**

"Well aren't you an interesting creature, some sort of war beast utilized by these primitives?" Saren observed as he held the Raptor in air with a biotic field. "No matter!" he shouted bioticlly slamming the dinosaur through a wall into the building. The Turian held the beast down with a biotic field as he knew the beast was dangerous, this fact was clear as he saw its claws stained with Turian blood. "Sentient or beast it doesn't matter." He said pulling out his pistol.

 **BANG!**

"Nothing can stand up to the might of the Turian Hierarchy." Saren said walking away from the Dinosaur corpse bringing up Carver's and Dakota's pictures.

….

 **Pre-Citadel, Systems Alliance Codex entries….**

Humanity- The ancestors of the Saurians, humans are the first recorded species to go genetically extinct. The subject of Humanity's extinction is considered a sour point to the Saurians as their views are divided on the subject. Half of them consider their lost as a devastating blow to their culture, while the other half considers the loss a necessary sacrifice that made the Saurian race stronger.

Saurian Flu- a form of the influenza virus containing traces of dinosaur DNA and had a fatality rate of 10% with a 25% among the elderly. If the virus was caught early, it was easily treatable.

The Indominus Strain/Indominus Crisis – Described as Earth's greatest plague the Indominus Strain was a purposely engineered to have fatality rate of 50% but that was only half of it purpose. Survivors of the Indominus Strain would experience an increase in aggression until their rage consumed them and they would lash out and expose others to the virus spreading the illness until large portions of the population was infected. And that's when the air born variant was purposely released exposing the entire human race to the contagion and killing half of the Population.

The Hybridization Serum- The Ending of Humanity and the Beginning of the Saurian race. The Hybridization Serum was Humanity's desperate hope for a cure for the Indominus Strain. The Serum's task was to basically rewrite Humanity's DNA making the unstoppable virus inert. It wasn't until the birth of the first child born Post IDC that its true purpose was revealed. Slowly the Serum would mutate the Human race into a race of Dinosaur Hybrids changing generation by generation until finally the Human race was forcible evolved into Saurians.

HAAPs or Hyper Advance Apex Predators - Apex Predators that were un/deliberately created to be too specialized for an ecosystem or in unethically cases, Warfare use. Due to environmentalist protest any HAAP with a viable population must be treated as a protected species and carefully planned ecosystems must be reworked to stabilize it while also insuring the survival of the HAAPs.

SLIA– In order to keep the first HAAP species known as the Diabolus Rex alive, while also keep the colony of Mars safe for Saurian colonists. The Pre-Alliance government pass the Stabilizing Life Insertion Act in order to accomplish these goals. SLIA allows geneticist to make their own animals and transplant them onto a colony in order to stabilize the budding ecosystem of a colony. Over a ten year period SLIA was a success bringing life to the previously dead world of Mars.

Saurian Colonies – Due to the their condition Saurians are more Intune with nature and most find worlds devoid of animal and plant life to be extremely disturbing, and after initial prospecting and land claims, will more often than not invoke SLIA on their colonies if possible seeding barren worlds with life in none useable land on the planets.

Atlantis – A world about twice the size of earth and cover in about 90% water Atlantis is the Systems Alliance's most prosperous colony as it holds the monopoly in the Fishery Industry providing an abundance of food for Earth and all here colonies.

For a person to call another an Atlantean Fish Monger is a complement as Atlantean Fish Monger is often considered synonymous with Millionaire.

Splicing- A modified version of the Hybridization Serum, Splicing was originally a type of treatment for medical conditions. Splicing has become a cultural phenomenon in the Systems Alliance. After seeing the change in outward appearance on patients, various teens and young adults wishing to express themselves as individuals started using splices of Dinosaur DNA in various parts of their bodies causing purely cosmetic changes in them.

While splicing does change structures in genetic code geneticist have conclude that splices do not carry over to a Splicers offspring otherwise the Systems Alliance would've outright ban the practice in order to prevent genetic corruption.

It's only after extensive use of Splices that the changes go from cosmetic use to combative. Due to this the Systems Alliance had to write various laws restricting the uses of Splices for cosmetic proposes to a limit of three splices per individual.

After the Laws of Splices was passed Splicing has been categorized to three different levels.

Level one – purely for genetic treatment the exact limit is up to the prescribing Doctors until the medical condition is treated.

Level Two – for cosmetic use only that vary from individual to individual the legal limit is three making the use of cosmetic a well thought out process as the splice is irreversible.

Level Three – Splices that have been taken to such a degree that in some cases an individual's skin has been able to stop bullets from normal caliber bullets. Unless sanctioned by the Alliance level Three is illegal in Alliance Space.

Goliath Class Splicers- The first and most common of Level Three Splicing. Goliaths splicing themselves heavily with Ankylosaurus and various naturally armored dinosaurs' DNA. Due to the injection the skin of the Splicers grew bonelike plating allowing them to withstand small arms fire. Only weapons equipped with high caliber ammunition are capable of penetrating the armor of Goliath Class Splicers.

 **End of archives...**

 _Please fav and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow you guys really like this! Almost 200 favs and about 250 alerts and being out for about a month that's impressive. 'He says inflating his own ego'

I also have a challenge for, well anyone. You see once I get past the first Contact era I challenge you lot to use the back story from this story, (which I'm debating on renaming Jurassic Galaxy: First Contact.) And making your own stories to give the JG universe some meat. I'm mean from 2157 to 2183 you have 26 years to work with.

Depending on the story I might use them in my story or at least mention them.

One such idea I suggest is that on Omega that a Krogan runs a Carnivore Area where he has Dinosaurs fight to the death and people take bets on the outcome.

Speaking of Omega if you guys have Aria T'Loak make an appearance in your stories there's something important that must be addressed. When I eventually get to a part of my story that takes place in Omega, I plan on giving Aria a Raptor by the name of Fairlight as her personal pet. But Fairlight is not just any regular Raptor, she has Biotics, an extreme rarity in the JG universe. Fairlight has few abilities but she will have the ability to Charge like a Vanguard and Teleport like a Banshee.

Fairlight's body base is that of an UltarRaptor and her appearance will consist of scales that are a light blue. Eyes that are practically glowing blue. And finally sparks of energy going along her spine that will pulsate with Biotic power signaling whenever she will activate them.

…..Review responses…..

lolo1610- I have to say give birth like a mammal. It's one of the reasons Saurian have retractable claws so a mother won't be disemboweled by her own offspring.

Radji- Yeah a friend of mine said the exact same thing. I'll try my best to avoid that. It's why there are limits on splicing and are mostly cosmetic.

OMAC001- One sort of weapon systems that has been developed are Goliath class weapons that are meant to punch through armor essentially making the weapons Dinosaurs killers and can plow through shielding like a hot knife through butter with the only drawbacks being ammo and heating issues.

Drow79- Yes I know genetics don't work like that. In fact Jurassic Park is actually impossible as any DNA found in actual amber is inert and is not viable AT ALL.

Bobywhy- Yep having Saren dispatch the Raptor was just meant to introduce him and make it look cool. Although you have to remember that most Raptors have been treated like house pets for a good portion of their lives. When I was referring to its pack I meant its Saurian family.

Aoirann- I have no idea what you're talking about…you be quiet!

Redcollecter- LOL

Vampirelord101- Oh stop it you're making me blush!

Axil 2.0- funny how the world works.

The issue of there being no Shepard- You all know that he/she (haven't decided yet) is like three years old right? I mean they'll show up eventually but only after a time skip.

But any ways onto to the story!

 **-30 min prior to the invasion of Shanxi -**

 **-City of New Taiyuan-**

 **-Shopping Distract-**

 **-New Taiyuan Mall-**

 **-Whole Foods-**

"There you go ma'am have a nice day" said a perky young female Saurian with light red scales, pale yellow stripes and bright yellow feathers as she handed the receipt to the customer. She smiled happily waving at the woman's child and giggled as she saw the little boy blush. _"Looks like someone is starting to notice girls."_ She said to herself as she adjusted her nametag as it was poking her, upon it was the name Ziva.

 **Thud! HISSSSS! Clack!** **Thud! HISSSSS Clack!** **Thud! HISSSSS! Clack!**

"Huh?" Ziva said blinking as she heard the strange noise.

 **Thud! HISSSSS! Clack! Thud! HISSSSS! Clack!**

"What's that noise?" She said whipping her head around as she tried looking for the source of the noise.

 **Thud! HISSSSS! Clack! Thud! HISSSSS! Clack!**

Whatever it was it was getting closer! She could feel the ground shaking!

 **Thud! HISSSSS! Clack! Thud! HISSSSS! Clack!**

Ziva gulped and was about to make a run for it outside, until she finally saw a figure come around the corner. As the thing got closer she felt her neck tilt up, and up, and up. **Thud! HISSSSS! Clack!**

"Hello" the figure said in a deep gravelly voice.

Ziva could only stare as she was memorized by the sight before her. She had seen pictures of them before, seen videos of them on the internet, she thought they mainly stayed on Mars. But as the 12 foot tall giant stood before she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Because it was as they said, seeing was believing. For what stood before her, was a Goliath.

"You there little one?" the Goliath asked waving his massive hand in front of the girl's face.

"Ah don't eat me!" Ziva said skittishly as crouched behind the counter.

"Don't worry" chuckled the Goliath. "I'm a vegetarian." He said pointing his massive thumb at the various crates of fruits and vegetables. "Most Goliaths are." He said shrugging. "The name's Earl Kramer, everyone calls me Big Earl." Big Earl said extending his pinky and presenting it for the girl to shake.

"I-I-I-I'm Ziva Muller." The girl said grabbing the Goliath's pinky and shaking it.

"Such a nice name." Big Earl said smiling.

"T-t-thank you sir" Ziva said still nervous "Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me check you out and please forgive me for being so rude!" the girl said grabbing her scanner and scanning the crates of food.

"It's alright little one I've been like this for 27 years of my life I'm used to the 'Shock and Awe' from people." Big Earl said waving off her apology.

"27 years? Wait?! Are you?!" Ziva asked in realization.

"Aw I see you put two and two together." Big Earl said pulling up the right sleeve of his large jacket revealing a tattoo of a large Red Hour Glass of his upper arm. "Yes I was a part of the Red Sand it was during my mid-twenties. I was among the first of the Goliaths, I think the thirty fifth as I seem to recall." He said putting his hand to his chin. "Anyways that was a long time ago back when I was young and stupid. And no I'm not in hiding I served my time." He firmly stated seeing the horrified look on Ziva's face.

 **HISSSSS!**

"Is that how you got that?" Ziva asked looking at the source of the hissing.

"Oh this?" The Goliath said looking down at his right leg or the lack there of. From the knee down Earl's right leg was artificial. The best way to describe the limb was a pirate's peg leg that got together with a jack hammer and had a baby.

Seeing the limb Ziva now understood what exactly was making all that noise.

Whenever Earl took a step with his left leg he walked with a limp resulting in him making a hard step which made the ' **Thud!'** Whenever his right leg hit the ground the 'foot' would make a **'Clack!'** And finally whenever Earl picked up his right 'foot' the high grade hydraulics in his leg would cycle causing a load **'HISSSSS!'**

"Yeah is that a result of your capture?" asked the girl.

"Actually no, believe it or not. Apparently I got lucky since I didn't kill anyone and just got shot with a Dino tranquilizer." Big Earl said before shivering and shaking his head, the trip he had was both amazing and terrifying. "I will say now that getting locked up was one of the best things to happen to me. During my time in jail I actually got something I never got a while on the streets of Mars." He said sadly.

"What's that?" Ziva asked.

"A future." The Goliath said sadly. "In jail I got myself educated, cut all ties to the Red Sand and when I got out for good behavior I went to welding school. From there I lived a clean life worked in a shipyard for a time. Help built Gagarin Station in fact. Did such good work there, that when they discovered the ruins back home I was called up to work on Arcturus Station." Earl said proudly. "It's while working on Arcturus Station that this happen." He said pointing to his leg.

"What happen?" the cashier asked.

"Well it's all a little fuzzy, but what I've been told is that there was a gravity malfunction. All I remember is welding up a bulk head and then there was a 'WHOOM!' followed by a pulse of blue light and everyone started floating. Then bam! The gravity turned back on and I hit the ground with a loud bang. The fall didn't hurt but what came next sure as hell did." The Goliath said rubbing his leg in phantom pain. "During the 'Drift' the stack of walls that I had yet to be put on manage to float above me, and when the gravity turned back on, the stack of walls all landed on my leg crushing it to bits." He said cringing. "That was about three years ago." He said rubbing his leg again.

"But if it's been three years why do you have a prosthetic?" Ziva asked titling her head in confusion. "I mean you should've had one cloned as I'm sure you were given a settlement for the accident."

"A Con about being a Goliath." Sighed Big Earl. "Due to my splicing, my DNA is too corrupted and I'm incapable of getting my limbs cloned. Tell me, have you heard of elephantiasis?" he asked getting a nod form the girl.

"Yeah isn't it some old human illness that causes limbs to grow out of proportion?" Ziva asked.

"Pretty much," the Goliath said nodding "The same thing happens to the cloned limb. So I have NO choice but to have a prosthetic."

"That must be rough." Ziva said in sympathy.

"Yeah because of my condition I can't work on space stations anymore as my prosthetic constantly miss fires while in zero-g. But thanks to our colonial expansions I'm always able to find work, in fact I helped built the Relay Station a few miles away." Shrugged the Goliath. "Well thanks for keeping an open mind and listen to this old man ramble, I enjoyed it but sadly I must be going." Big Earl said as he was about to start stacking the crates and carry them outside.

"Wait let me get a dolly at least!" Ziva said going to the back and coming back with a dolly.

"I can carry these out just fine." Earl tried to reason.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should, besides it's my job." Ziva said firmly and then she leaned in and whispered. "And by helping you I can kill some time till my lunch break."

Big Earl couldn't help but chuckled at that "Okay you win little one." He smiled as the two walked out to the parking lot. "So tell me Ziva how did such a young girl like you manage to become a cashier in a health food store on edge of Alliance space?"

"Family" stated the girl. "My mom owns this store while my dad is Chief Science Officer for the Relay team."

"Huh? I thought your last name sounded familiar" Earl said rubbing his chin. "Lewis right?"

"Yep that's daddy!" Ziva practically chirped.

"Small world" chuckled the large man.

 **BOOOOM!**

"What was that?!" Ziva yelped when the explosion occurred.

"That came from the Military Base." Earl said as he spotted a cloud of smoke rise in the distance.

"You think there was an accident?" asked the girl.

"Perhaps" Earl said narrowing his eyes. He didn't want to tell the girl that his gut was telling something different.

 **-Shanxi Military Base-**

 **-Hanger Bay aka the NEST-**

 **BOOOOM!**

"All base personnel this is General Williams we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack! I want all available pilots in the air to push back the enemy. All ground pounders head into the city! I need men to evacuate the civvies to the emergency shelters. GET YOUR MOVE ON MEN, LIVES DEPEND ON YOU! Williams out!"

 **BOOOM!**

"EASIER SAID THEN DONE!" shouted a Saurian in engineer fatigues in frustration.

 **BOOOOM!** **BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!**

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" cursed the engineer as several fighters were blown up as soon as they took off from the hanger. "How the hell are we supposed to get birds in the air if they get shot down as they're leaving the NEST?!" he shouted.

"That's easy Avery" said a Saurian as he slipped on his helmet. "We stop trying to leave like baby birds who struggle to flap their wings as they try to leave the nest."

"What the hell you babbling about Craig, the Falcons don't have enough thrust to avoid getting shot down!" Avery shouted.

"But what if there was a way to increase their speed?" Craig asked.

"The only way to do that was if you were able to keep a Falcon still long enough for the engines to reach maximum output so it can launch at its top speed." Avery said. "As much as I would love to do that and show up those bastard shooting us down, we got no way."

Craig unpolarized his helmet and smirked "Are you sure about that?" the Saurian Pilot asked as he turned around.

 **REEEEEEEEE! BANG! CLACK!**

"You're crazy!" Avery said as he saw the mechanized arms of the base's loader grab a Falcon from its dock and bring it to its launch ramp. The arms keeping the aircraft perfectly in place.

 **BOOOOM!**

Avery growled as another fighter was destroyed on takeoff. "Fuck it! It's not like we got any better ideas. But I swear to God or whoever the hell is listening that you crash in my hanger I'll piss on your corpse!"

"Meh at least you'll be putting out the flames." Craig said as he headed to the next Falcon the loader was going to grab.

….A few minutes later…..

"Everyone clear the hanger NOW!" Avery shouted over the intercom.

"Alright firing her up!" Craig said firing up his engines.

"Go ahead I've overridden all the safety protocols," said the engineer "Let it go on record that this is the STUPIDIEST PLAN I have ever heard of."

"Yeah I heard you." Craig said rolling his eyes as he gun the engine more causing the cockpit to shake violently.

"Alright I'm preparing the unlocking mechanism get ready!" Shouted Avery.

"Roger!" Craig responded pushing the engine as far as it could go loosing a load roar in the hanger making Avery glad he decided to put some ear plugs in.

"Unlocking in!" Avery said as he counted down with his hand before he hit the release button.

 **CLACK! ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR! BOOOOOOOOM!**

The fighter took off launching Avery across the room and slamming him against the wall along with any loose items.

"God damnit!" groaned the engineer as picked himself up and cursed again as he saw the awkward angle his arm was at. "NEST to Falcon 4, what is your status?"

-In Falcon 4's cockpit at time of takeoff-

"WAAAAAOOOOOH!" Shouted Craig as he barreled out of the hanger he control wavering that he almost collided with the ceiling. "Oh that was close!"

 **BRRRRRRR!**

Rang the gun of an attacking fighter as it tried to take down Falcon 4.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Craig as he maneuvered his aircraft shocking the attacking pilot as the Falcon did a 90 degree turn straight up. "Now to kick you in the teeth!" the Saurian pilot growled as head maneuvered his vehicle down towards the ground. "EAT THIS!" he shouted firing at alien fighters soaring in the air launching a missile at one while firing his machine gun at another.

 **BOOOOM! BOOOOOM!**

"That what you get!" he cheered as the two fighters exploded.

 **BRRRRRRRR!**

"Shit!" Cursed Craig as the other six fighters in the area started chasing after him.

"NEST to Falcon 4, what is your status?" asked Avery over the Radio.

"Took out two of the bastard, but I got six bogies on my tail and their pissed!" Shouted Craig as barely avoided get blown out of the sky by a missile.

"Gotcha Falcon 4 I'll see what I…. #$%&^%$#$%^&!" Avery started to say before the static started raping Craig's ears.

"Motherfucker!" shouted the pilot as he basically punched the off the comms.

 **-Back at the NEST-**

"Damnit" Cursed Avery as the comms went dead. "What the hell you all standing there for I want a flock in the sky by yesterday!" he roared as the pilots and engineers returned. "We only got such a small window let's not waste it!" the Head engineer yelled as a Falcon quickly took off into the sky. "Hang in there Craig you crazy son of a bitch!"

 **-Back with Falcon 4-**

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'M SO FUCKING DEAD!" screamed Craig hysterically as his fighter flew in between buildings the alien fighters right on his tail firing the whole time making glass rain down below. He knew he was done for, he knew from the start. But something had to be done to get birds in the air. So if he was going done he might as well take someone with him. "Come on you son of a bitch I know you want this ass!" he growled as the Turian fighter closed in bit by bit until finally they shot off his left wing "There we go get in there!" he shouted as he pop his diversion flares blinding the alien pilot who slammed into building.

 **BOOOOM!**

"HAHAHAHA! You may have got me but I got you too asshole!" smirked Craig as the Flacon spun out of control and slammed into the New Taiyuan Mall's second floor.

 **CRASH!**

 **-New Taiyuan Mall-**

 **-Frist Floor-**

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Big Earl as the Falcon slammed into the building.

 **CRACK! GROAN!**

"AHHHH!" screamed Ziva as debris from above started falling around her.

"Ziva move!" shouted a Red Saurian woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ziva

"MOVE LITTLE ONE!" Earl shouted as he rushed towards the girl.

"I-i-I can't!" cried the girl in fear as the building started falling. "I'm too scared!"

"RAGRRAGH!" roared Earl as managed to make it to the girl and wrap his arms around her only for the upper floor to come crashing around them. "GAAAGH!" grunted Big Earl as a pillar collide with his head sending him to the ground.

"ZIVA!" Cried Rebecca as the rubble continued to fall.

 **-A minute prior-**

 **-A few yards away-**

 **CRASH!**

"By the Sprits what was that!?" shouted a Turian Lieutenant as a crashing noise occurred as his squad step out of a drop ship.

"Come in Gothis squad, this is Command." Said a voice as the Turian captain's Omni tool lite up.

"This is Lieutenant Laus Gavcius of Gothis squad I read you." Said the Lieutenant.

"Good, listen up Lieutenant Gavcius I'm just going to assume you heard a crash." Said Hierarchy Command (HC).

"Yes sir we did." Gavcius stated.

"Alright, I got a mission for you. That crash was one of the local's attack aircraft crashing into what we believe to be the shopping district." Explained HC. "Our air support did a flyby of the collision sight and have confirmed that the vehicle is mostly intact. You are to secure the crash site as the aircraft will give us a better understanding of their technology and secure the building as it is of substantial size, making it an ideal Forward Operating Base."

"Understood Sir will get it done!" Gavcius stated.

"May the Sprits be with you Gothis squad, Command out." Said HC before they cut the line.

"Alright Gothis squad you all heard Command let's move out!" Shouted Gavcius as he started heading to the mall followed by his squad of twenty men. The squad quickly moved thru the parking lot keeping an eye out for any of the locals. Right now they were disorganized and confused as the Turians and hit them fast and hard but that could change very quickly. Any good Turian knew that a quiet advance could go loud at any moment to think otherwise was just stupid. On the battlefield paranoia was your best friend.

As the squad neared the entrance of the Mall Gavcius held up his fist signally his men to stop. "I heard something I think were about to have our first look at the locals."

"Hostiles sir?" asked one of his men.

"I don't think so, if Command's Intel is accurate then this is a large shopping complex so any locals we encounter should be civvis but keep an eye out, for all we know they could easily be like Krogan." The Lieutenant warned his squad nodded in understanding.

The squad quietly turned the corner preparing for anything. When they enter the Turians scanned the room and spotted several individuals scattered across the area. Lieutenant Gavcius looked to his left and saw a small group digging at a pile of rubble at the center was what look like one of their females who was frantically digging at the large pile screaming her head off, probably why the locals didn't hear them come in.

Suddenly a large gust of wind flew behind Gothis squad from the Mall's doors. The locals' heads quickly snapped in their direction and their eyes widen as they saw them. Gavcius knew what was going to happen before it even happened. With a sharp shriek all the residents of the Mall bolted for the nearest exit their fight or flight responses screaming flight as they were face with a complete unknown.

The Lieutenant couldn't really blamed them, for all they knew the Turians could've been like the Batarians who had no qualms about shooting helpless civilians. He looked back at his men and smiled proudly as none of them pointed their guns at the fleeing locals. They were Turian and Turians had Honor. Besides it saved his men the trouble of clearing the building out. They clear the building and their Honor remained intact. It was like killing two Vorcha with one bullet.

"Alright we cleared out the Civvis. Aetion, take Brucdas, Victoso and Tremolin to the roof and cover us from up top!" Gavcius ordered.

"On it sir!" saluted Aetion as the group of four Turians headed further into the building to find a way to access the roof.

"Camdus knowing you, I bet you already hack into the building's cameras, right?" The Lieutenant said to a Turian who was rapidly tapping away at his Omni-tool.

 **Beep!**

"Got a few that were damaged during the crash along with some blind spots, mind if I enlist Hildos and Isasis to plant some cameras in the positions?" said Camdus as he headed to the security office's location to setup.

"Do it." Gavcius said nodding making two Turians follow after Camdus who directed the two in various directions. "Varmius, I want you to start examining the fighter's wreckage, save the science team some work. Take Caladas and Frumlus with you to clean up." The Turian Lieutenant said motioning his hand to the wreckage. "Aetcius, Fation with me. The rest of you I want a perimeter established, you don't have to cover the whole building I just need key points covered until Command reinforces us!" he ordered getting a resonating 'Yes Sir' from his men.

Gavcius nodded his head proudly his men were proper Turians. He scanned the room assessing possible choke points and defensive positions. _"Hmm a turret overlooking that area would….Wait what's that!"_ he said to himself as he spotted movement to his left. To his surprise he saw the franticly digging female local from earlier.

Turing on his Omni tool and activating his translator Gavcius slowly approached the woman and said slowly "Leave woman, we now control this area!"

"Shut up you freak!" Growled the Saurian "I'm not leaving here without my daughter!" Rebecca Muller hissed.

"Your daughter?" asked the Turian.

"Yes my daughter, what you squawkers don't know a word for female offspring!?" Rebecca snapped throwing a piece of rubble.

"Yes we know what daughters are!" Gavcius said sharply. "What I meant is where is your daughter?" he said tapping at his Omni tool, it didn't translate his full sentence.

"Under here." Rebecca said pointing at the rubble making Gavcius' mandibles twitch.

"Ma'am I hate to break this to you but I believe she may be no longer with us." Gavcius said with sympathy.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS!?" the Saurian woman screeched making the two Turian at the Lieutenant's sides draw their weapons. "I just want to collect her body!" she cried. "You already denied me my husband's if you think I'll abandon my Ziva than you should just go ahead and shoot me!" she said defiantly.

"Your husband what do you mean?" the Turian asked.

"He was in charge of the research vessel in space the one I bet you blew up!" Rebecca growled.

"I see" Gavcius said in understanding. He sighed and nodded his head as he made his decision "Aetcius, Fation help me assist the local recover her daughter's body." Gavicius order getting nods from his men while as they headed to the rubble and started digging.

"What are you doing?" The Saurian said perplexed.

"Helping." Gavicus stated as he crouched next to the woman and started moving the broken cement.

Narrowing her eyes the Saurian asked "Why?"

Looking back Gavicus paused in his digging and looked the woman in the eye. "Because I'm not a Monster, I'm a Soldier. And a Soldier doesn't harm civilians if he can help it, if anything he helps them."

"My husband was a civilian." Rebecca said somberly.

"That was an unfortunate accident, we Turians can sometimes be a little overzealous when upholding Citadel laws." The Lieutenant stated.

"Upholding Citadel laws?" Rebecca asked. "Like what?"

"Like the activation of Dormant Relays, which is highly illegal without Council approval." Gavicus stated.

"So my husband along with my little girl are dead because of a law we didn't even know we broke" Rebecca said icily making the Lieutenant's mandibles twitch.

"Ignorance of a law is no excuse….." The Turian started only to feel a chill go down his spine.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** was released from Rebecca's chest making the Lieutenant go wide eyed. Laus heard a slight scrapping noise and he looked down seeing inch and a half long claws extending from the woman's hands. He looked back up at the woman's face and froze as he saw her plumage had pointed straight up. Her eyes had become even more silted and her jaw was slow opening. To the Turian it translated to only one thing. **RAGE!**

Time seemed to slow as Gavicus reached for his pistol while the Saurian realized a **"HISSSSS!"** which strangely translated as the word DEATH on his Omni tool.

"Hey I think I found her!" Aetcius called. "She's alive!" he shouted making Rebecca's head snap towards his direction her features returning to normal before she rushed over.

"By the Spirits!" Gavicus said realizing a breath he didn't know he held. Then as he followed after the woman a horrible thought occurred to him. _"That was a civilian who made my life flash before my eyes, what will happen when we encounter a soldier?"_

"You okay sir?" Fation asked cocking his head to the side.

Leaning in close Gavicus put his hand on Fation's shoulder "Keep an eye on her. She was this close to attacking me." he whispered as he held up his hand and almost put his fingers together.

"Understood sir." Fation said palming his pistol.

"BY THE SPIRITS!" shouted Aetcius making the other two Turian snap their head in direction and freeze.

"In the name of the honored mothers of the Primarchs." Gavicus said going slack jaw. To the right Rebecca was hugging her daughter to the chest tears of joy streaming down her face. To the left Aetcius had stumbled and fallen onto his behind his jaw and mandibles practically unhinged in shock at what laid before them.

"I thought it was a large slab of rock on top of girl but after I got her out, IT MOVED!" Aetcius shouted as he pointed at the large being before him.

"Move the rest of the rubble I want to see the rest of it." Gavicus said before he swallowed dryly.

…..After five minutes of clearing away the wreckage the Lieutenant stood back in awe.

At first he thought it was an animal but then spotted the tattered remains of the giant's jacket, revealing the harden bone armor underneath. He looked done at the creature's hands and saw that they lacked claws, but who needed claw when you had a hammers. The large beast release a breath and Gavicus observed that its teeth were mostly flat excluding the front making the Turian make an educated guess that it was a herbivore.

"What is this creature woman?" the Lieutenant asked Rebecca.

"Him?" Rebecca said looking at the large figure "He's a Goliath."

"A Go-li-ath, hmm I'll have to inform command that we encounter another species." Gavicus said tapping away at his Omni tool, the situation just got a little more complicated.

"Another species?" the Saurian said confused before her eyes widen in recognition. "He not another species, he's like me, he's a Saurian."

"What?!" Gavicus looking at the woman in shock, while a look of disbelief was on Aetcius's and Fation's faces. "Are you saying this is a sub species?!" Gavicus shouted.

"Well yeah, he is I suppose, but after being genetically modified so much. I guess you could, technically, call him a different species." Rebecca mused to herself.

"Genetically modified!?" Gavicus said horrified. "Your species practices genetic modification on yourselves?! Are you all insane?"

"Okay for one I don't care for Splicing myself, but it's actually no different than those marks on your own faces" the Saurian said pointing at yellow highlight tattoos on Gavicus face. "Most are just cosmetic like that one." She said pointing at a poster that was advertising a new splice that changed a Saurian's plumage to be like a peacocks and long weathers feathers on her arms showing a before and after image of a super model as they posed the subtitle saying ' **Let your inner beauty be seen by all, be free! BE AN ANGLE! ,** _ **COVER GIRL'.**_

At this Gavicus mouth hung open, although he had to admit that poster girl did look good. _"Nice supportive waist…Snap out of it Laus!"_ he shouted in his head.

"Two," Rebecca continued "We have limits on how many Splices we're allowed, what he's done to himself is illegal without a government approval but what I've heard he had this done before that law was passed." She said remembering what her husband had told her about the man. "This type of splicing is called a Goliath named for a giant from old human mythology." She stated before her eyes widen as she realized her slip.

Gavicus released a breath in slight relief " _At least they have limits, the Council will prohibit this type of 'Splicing?' out right, but as long as we don't interfere with their culture then it might not be that big of a problem….."_ he thought looking at the unconscious Goliath. "Aetcius contact command and tell them to keep an eye out for these, Goliaths. I highly doubt he's the only one, I'd recommend sending out heavy weapon to squads" he said before he blinked. "Wait, what did you mean, **human** mythology?" he asked whipping his head around at the Saurian with narrowed eyes. "I thought your species was called Saurian?"

"It is." Rebecca said her eyes never meeting the Turian's.

"Then what are humans?" Gavicus asked shortly his hand palming his pistol.

"Nothing, just an old civilization." Fibbed the Saurian nervously.

" _Does isolation trigger some sort of hyper aggression?"_ Gavicus thought as his mandibles clicked in thought. A few minutes ago the woman was ready to kill him, yet now she was as meek as a Quarian freshly on their pilgrimage. The more he learned about these people the more questions he had. The Turian tapped at his temple plates trying to relieve a headache, right now Gavicus was wishing that a Salarian was here, they happily relieve him of these questions and he could go back to establishing a forward base. But sadly he didn't have a chatter box here and thus he was stuck asking these questions. Anything he learned could potently save lives, on both sides. As for all he knew these humans could make a Goliath seem like a small bug.

"No, it's more than that otherwise you would have just said mythology." Gavicus stated. "What is it you're not telling me!?" he yelled waking Ziva. Seeing the movement the Lieutenant whipped out his pistol and fired into the air.

"AHHH!" screamed Ziva as the Turian grabbed the girl by the neck.

"I won't ask again!" Gavicus snarled putting the gun to the panicking girl's head, the poor girl had no idea what was going on. He HATED to do this but it was unfortunately necessary.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU, JUST LET MY LITTLE GIRL GO!" screeched the adult Saurian.

Gavicus nodded releasing the girl and pushed her forward where her mother proceeded to hold her in her arms. He looked at their scared and frighten faces and knew he had stained himself with dishonor. He sighed but steeled himself, this was for the good of the Hierarchy he could redeem himself if the information he gather was important. "So tell me, what are Humans?" he asked politely.

Rebecca sighed and said "What we used to be."

Gavicus mandibles twitched in confusion "What do you mean, 'What we used to be'?" he asked.

The Saurian woman sighed again "You remember what I said about splices right?" she asked getting a nod from the Turian. "What you don't know is that they are just a modified version of a genetic modification that is in every SINGLE one of us. Here I've have a program that I had that I download some time ago for fun that makes an image of what I might I looked like as a human." Rebecca said tapping away at her Omni tool and brought up a projection that scanned her face and reconfigure the image to that of a humans. "As you can see we've been drastically altered. That we're not what we're supposed to be." She said holding her daughter close.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Gavicus said looking at the Asari like face in shock. "You changed yourselves to such a degree that you're not even the same race!"

"Our ancestors didn't have a choice!" The Saurian hissed.

"Didn't have a choice?" Gavicus asked before his eyes widened. "This was forced upon you?!"

"Yes." Rebecca said rubbing her child's arm. "I suppose sooner or later you'll want to know my people's history after this invasion is over, no matter who is the victor right?" she asked getting a nod from the Turian, as knowing your enemy was a vital part of their military strategies.

"Well then get ready for a history lesson," the Saurian woman said motioning to a bench nearby. "It's all start with a man named John Hammond and his vision of a theme park by the name of Jurassic Park."

 **-Relay 314 Incident report-**

 **-To General Desolas Arterius-**

 **-From Corporal Tena Aetcius-**

 **-Subject- Goliaths-**

When I first encounter the subspecies of Saurian known as Goliaths, I had first thought the being was a mound of rubble that was laying atop of the Saurian female known as Ziva Muller. Once the girl had been pulled out of the rubble the mound moved. As soon as I and my fellow Corporal, Seplio Fation had cleared away the rubble we uncovered the Goliath known as Big Earl, a very fitting name. Big Earl was massive easily twelve feet tall and his width easily matched. We had no way of measuring his weight I would give it an estimate of 4000-5500 pounds.

During the examination I did a density check on the Goliath's hide it was showed to be thicker than Citadel standard body armor. Perplex I did a second test and actually discovered various bullets lodged in his skin. These Goliaths are equipped with natural armor that can actually stop and take shoots leaving the vital areas unharmed. The only thing I could even guess could penetrate their hides while not being point blank range would be a Krogan Claymore Shotgun. Otherwise I would have to suggest anti-tank weaponry in order to dispatch these Walking Tanks.

I have no idea at what speeds these thing can reach but I assume it would be a safe bet that they are similar to the Elcor, large and strong but slow. I don't know the military applications for these Goliaths but I would have to guess heavy weapon assault.

My CO Lieutenant Laus Gavicus has be interviewing a local by the name of Rebecca Muller 'Ziva Muller's mother' and he has found out that these types of modification is illegal but in special cases is approved by the government. I for one can't blame them for implementing Goliaths. A tank is a powerful force on the battlefield but it only has so many uses and can't access the inside of an important military station, a Goliath can and possibly carry the fire power of a tank with him to blow down the heavy reinforced door of an enemy bunker.

I don't know if Big Earl is the only Goliath on the Planet but I suggest keeping an eye out just in case General Desolas. I'll end my report here but if I learn of anything else pertaining to the Goliaths or any other unit I shall report on it.

 **-Signed, Corporal Tena Aetcius-**

Please fav and review.

Until next time Nicogen out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow at the time of this writing. This stories has…

7,338 Views

239 Favorites

292 Alerts.

Is in 3 Communities.

Has 69 (GIGGITY!) reviews

That's awesome! Thanks you guys! I mean for a month and a half old story that is amazing!

Oh and just so you know the challenge has its first writer a fellow Author by the name of Myyddraal be sure to check out his story called (Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles: Erathem Mind) he's doing good work and is actually relieving me of some of my stress as he is working on parts of the universe that I no longer have to worry about! So thanks to him I can work on other aspects of the Jurassic Galaxy universe.

Thanks again Bro!

…..

Review response…..

TrialWriter246 - I Know right! Not all Turians are assholes, I mean we got a PRIME example in Garrus, he was my bro in every single mission in Mass Effect 1, and I almost flipped my chair in 2 when I thought he died on the Suicide Mission. And in three I was searching for a way to make him Primarch.

Finnish Paragade – Oh yeah if you read the comic book of Mass Effect: Evolution, then you know Desolas is a prick.

Radji – a slight over sight on my part with the spit but it was the only to move the story forward. Oh and because of you I had to re-watch Treasure planet and wish I made Big Earl more of a Cyborg! Sigh oh well.

Knolden – yep you're right but he wouldn't quite be 9000-15000 lbs he isn't as wide or as big as an elephant more like half of one so I met you in the middle at 4000-5500 lbs.

kitsune of darkfire – yeah the Turians did killed civilians. From orbit. Their sense of honor demands to only kill a civilian in defense. Not in cold blood. Now if a commanding Officer order them to that's a different story as a good Turian always follows an order that doesn't cost them their life (unless for a good cause). But then that Officer will be put up for review.

– lol neither can I.

OMAC001- I've never done a space combat battle before. I may have to do some research but don't worry I work something out.

Prototron MJ Tornada – I'm glad people like Big Earl I was trying to depict a man with a trouble past, as he was in the Red Sand Cartel and although he was never convicted for it he has killed people. He wants redemption that why he became a welder and wants to build rather than destroy. After the First Contact War, Big Earl will become a sort of Hero to other Goliaths.

Blaze1992 – aw shucks stop you.

Chris – I remember I started reading that but stop as it didn't have many chapters at the time, good to see it expanded and will resume reading.

Alright now onto the story!

 **-Outside the walls of New Taiyuan-**

 **-Access Gate thirteen-**

 **11:30 A.M.**

 **Bang!**

"GRRRR! Damn it to hell!" Carver cursed as he punched the wall next to an access console that was completely dead. "Well damn power is out! Can't even ghetto rig, I think the emergency generators were destroyed also so the Boneheads couldn't get pass the gates without some sort of explosives." He scratching at his head.

"Yeah makes sense," Michaels stated tapping at his Omni tool. "From what I can pick up on over the static the Invaders targeted key sections of the city from orbit causing a blackout. And General Williams ordered for the backup generators to be destroyed at the gates."

"Yay just peachy. Any ideas on how to get inside?" Carver asked.

"Well we could always go through the sewers" Suggested Dakota.

"Uh uh! I'm against that idea!" Whined Marvin.

"Yeah, and guess what you don't get a say!" Michaels said rolling his eyes "Besides as far as I can see it's our best option."

"But there's feral Raptors down there!" complained the overweight Saurian.

"There's feral Raptors in every sewer," Dakota said rolling his eyes "It's not that big of a deal. The sewers Raptor tend to be sickly as, well they live in a sewer."

"But what about all the gangs down there!?" whimpered Marvin.

Carver just snorted "I hope we run into them, nothing better than a gangster who realizes they can shoot somebody and get away with it." The small Saurian then grinned "Besides the Boneheads are disrupting their business that's going to piss them off more than us wondering in their territory, hell we might pick up some reinforcements."

"Or a bullet to the head." Muttered Michaels.

"Yeah but it's a risk we need to take" Dakota said as gun fire and screams were heard off in the distance, a look of concern on his face. "I rather take a bullet trying to do the right thing then sit out here like a coward."

"Well that settles that." Carver said reaching inside the duffle bag he took from the Relay Station. "Here I got rebreathers in case they gassed us back at the station. I figure they'll keep the smell out" He said tossing two masks to Michaels and Dakota and taking one for himself.

As the Saurians placed the mask against their faces and pulled the hood over their heads and necks. Then with a push of a button, micro grabbers in the masks latch to their hardsuits and became skin tight. A second later the tops of Carver's and Dakota's helmets shifted as tiny VI controlled nubs moved around their plumage underneath getting rid of any discomfort. Michaels being bald didn't have such a problem. [1]

"Hey where's mine?" Marvin asked cocking his head to the side.

"Honestly Marvin I thought you would've died, so yeah" the short Saurian said zipping up the bag before the orange Saurian could get a look inside.

"Man!" grumbled Marvin hanging his head sadly as he followed after Michaels who was headed for the nearest sewer access.

"You have like five in there don't you?" Dakota stated as he walked beside his friend.

"Yep" smirked Carver behind the mask making the large Saurian snort as they approached a manhole that Michaels was uncovering.

 **Clack!**

"Alright who's first?" The Sargent said asking the question no one wanted to answer.

"Screw it, Carver shotgun!" Dakota said holding out his Buzz Saw trading his minigun with a shotgun. "Well down into the Network I go, Geronimo!" he shouted jumping down the hole and landing with a loud SPLASH.

Suddenly from down the tunnel "BOOOP! BOOOP!" an Ultraraptor with patchy scales called before it charged with a "REEEAAAAA!"

"That's cute." Dakota said pointing his gun at the charging dinosaur.

 **BOOOM! Splash!**

The Raptor was launched by a blast landing at the end of the tunnel with a wet thud.

"Stupid beast." The Large Saurian said shaking his head, "Trying to take on me alone" he said until he heard a snort behind him.

"PRRREEEAAAAA!" screeched the Raptor lunging for the Saurian and latching onto the Saurian's forearm but unfortunately for the dino the forearms of Alliance's armor were heavily reinforced for such an instance.

"Sorry bub no Happy Meal for you." Dakota said pulling out his pistol and shooting the Raptor in the head. "Okay all clear" he called looking up through the manhole.

"Damnit I was about to jump in too, that looked like fun." Whined the short Saurian.

"Well you should have jumped down first smurf" Dakota jabbed.

"FUCK YOU JOLLY GREEN GIANT!" shouted Carver.

"I'm brown" corrected the large Saurian smirking.

"Just give me back my gun!" growled the fouled mouth Saurian grabbing his shotgun and handing back the Buzz Saw along with a submachine gun called a Wasp. "Alright send fatty down."

"I don't wanna go!" cried Marvin.

"Do it or I'm going to kick you down it, and with the luck you're having today I bet you'll land face down on a floater." Michaels growled.

"Kick him down! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" cheered Carver making Dakota shake his head.

"Alright fine I'll go!" the Orange man said bowing his head in submission.

"That's what I thought" the Sergeant undoing his cuffs.

"Man this is bullshit!" Marvin whined as he climbed down the ladder and was followed by Michaels who just jumped down. "I'm suing you all for abuse!" he yelled.

"Please," Carver said rolling his eyes "The General will probably order me to shoot you. You won't even get a chance to go before J.A.G."

"Alright Corporal that's enough with the threats I think Marvin gets it now." Michaels growled in annoyance.

"Got it Sarge" Carver said saluting as the unit proceeded to tread forward through the muck.

"So Sarge which way should we go?" Dakota asked uneasily as they came to a cross section in the sewers. No matter which way he turned he got a bad feeling in his gut.

"You tell me, I would pull a map up but there's no record of any blueprints" Michaels said shifting through his Omni tool trying to access data from maintaince terminals deeper in the sewers.

"What?!" Squawked Carver. "So which way are we supposed to go!? Do we play Eenie Meenie Miney Moe?"

"No." The gray scaled soldier said rolling his eyes. "I figure we just go straight and I say that after we pass two to three man holes we should go up."

"Hmm I guess that's something" Dakota said moving forward although he couldn't get the uneasy feeling to go away.

 **-Meanwhile on the surface-**

 **-Block L-**

A silted eye open and blinked as it woke to a ringing and a throbbing pain in its head. *Where was he? What happen? What's going on?* So meaning question were in his head. *Hmm what's that? Oh a mirror and OH he was mess! The Alpha's mate didn't like it when he was dirty!*

The two and a half tall figure shook its body about relieving some discomfort and shaking some dirt from his feathers. As he shook a clacking sound was heard around his neck. He looked down at the source and saw a tag with the name Cesar. *Aw that's better. Now the Beta wouldn't get mad when he snuggled against Little One. Now where were they?* Cesar took a sniff in the air but shock his head. *Can't smell*

"BOOOP! BOOOP!" called Cesar as he looked for his Pack, revealing himself to be a black and white feathered Velociraptor Pura. *Where's the moving box? Did he fall out hole again? He hadn't done that since he was a hatchling, once was enough!*

"Cough! Cough! Cesy? Is that you?" called a child's voice, the source obscured by a cloud of dust.

*Ah that's Little One!* the Pura whirled around in excitement chirping as he ran towards the cloud. Once he jumped through dust he chirped and did a cute little pose that said *Here I am!* all the while closing his eyes as he hopped from one foot to another. *Always do best to make Little One smile.*

"Hahaha! COUGH! COUGH! Silly Raptor." Giggled a little girl's voice weakly before she started coughing violently.

Suddenly Cesar stopped doing his little dance. *Something's wrong.* he opened his eyes and slightly jumped in surprise. All around him were a number of blown up cars on fire, in the center of them was a crater and along its edges was various bits of the car the bomb had hit.

Another cough making Cesar twist around and face the source and was completely devastated at what he saw. A car had been flipped over and in the front seats was a Saurian couple that was hanging limply, numerous red spots along their bodies.

Cesar knew them, the man was Alpha the two of them had been together for 10 some years now and the best of friends, he always praised Cesar for his brilliance and always petted his, in Alpha's words 'Awesome coat.' He looked at the woman, she was the Beta, and she came around about the third year in his life. Cesar didn't like her at first found her to bossy over stepping her bounds as Beta. But it was around year five that she gave him something he will forever be grateful for.

Little One. She was Cesar dearest friend, someone who always gave him hug and kisses. Whenever she was cold he would snuggle with her to keep her warm, and in return she would give him parts of food she didn't like much to Beta's displeasure. She always played with him so in return he would act silly to cheer her up.

He looked to her and saw that she was on the ground laying on her back it having looked like she rolled in to the crater. The Pura released a worried shrill and was at the girl's side in seconds.

"That's a good boy." Little One said as she stroked the nuzzling dinosaur's head. "Oh you're hurt!" she said weakly grabbing onto Cesar's right arm.

The Raptor chirped as he looked at his right hand. It was a minor cut, already sealed up just caked in his old blood.

"Here let me wrap it." The little girl said undoing her bow on her ponytail. "Let's play doctor." She said smiling her eyes slightly unfocused. She always keep wrapping his up in toilet paper acting like he was a patient and she the Doctor.

Cesar looked down at his arm as Little One wrapped the pink fabric around his hand leaving two tails that hung five inches from his wrist.

"There all better. Boo Boo gone" Little One said kissing his hand. "You're such a good boy Cesy" the little girl said petting his feathers. "YAAWWWN! Umm I so sleepy I should go asleep, my legs already are. I guess I'll listen to them. What's the matter Cesy are you cold?" the young Saurian asked thinking he was cold seeing the Velociraptor shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm cold too, you want to snuggle?" Little One asked and instantly the Raptor was in the girl's arms nuzzling her head and covering her with his feathered body. "That's a good boy," she said as she weakly wrapped her arms around his body and held him close. "I love you Cesy." The little girl whispered kissing Cesar's head making the Raptor chirp.

Cesar snuggled against Little One's chest getting into a comfortable position. *Perhaps he was worried for nothing* He put his ear to her chest and slowly feel asleep to the beat of the girl's heart.

 **BUMP! BUMP!**

 **BUMP!** **BUMP!**

 **BUMP!** **BUMP!**

 **BUMP!** **BUMP!**

 **BUMP!** BUMP!

BUMP! BUMP!

BUMP! Bump!

Bump! Bump!

Bump!

bump…

The Raptor's eyes widen as the beat of the heart stopped. He shifted suddenly making the girl's arms fall limply to her sides. "EEEEAAAAAAA!" screeched Cesar in her ear only to get no response. He nuzzled her head only for the head to flop around each time. The Pura started to whimper more and more as he did all he could to get the little girl to wake but nothing was working. Finally he nipped her finger as that usually work on Alpha. Nothing. He bit hard until he drew a small drop of blood and finally he realized what had happened.

Little One, was gone.

"RAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAA!" cried Cesar into the air having lost everything.

He was now alone.

 **-Back in the sewers-**

"DAMN!" Carver shouted as he saw blood splatter on the walls. He looked down and saw what he thought was a corpse of a gang member that had been mangled.

"Compys and Raptors man, if you're not careful they can mess you up." Michaels stated.

"I don't doubt Compys but the killing bite looks too big to have been an Ultraraptor." Dakota said examining the corpse.

"WHAT LIKE A CARNOTAURUS!?" Marvin shouted in fright. As part of SLIA a Carnotaurus was chosen as the primary predator for Shanxi and having bad luck, during his first week on the planet the overweight Saurian had been run off the road by a Carnotaurus and he had been trapped in his car for an hour and a half before some marines had drove the horned dinosaur off. Ever since Marvin had developed a very understandable fear of the dinosaurs. Not that anyone could blame him as Carnotaurus were highly aggressive.

"Perhaps, the bite looks big enough." The large Saurian said making Marvin whimper.

"Alright keep your eyes out for horned shadows." Michaels warned.

"Got it." Carver said cocking his shotgun as he turned the corner and his jaw drop so fast it clanked against his mask. The Squad had come to a maintaince access chamber that a gang was using to store their drugs and manage their operations. All across the room were numerous body that had been tore apart blood covering the wall.

"BLAGH!" Marvin threw up at the sight of the gore.

"By Gaia." Michaels muttered "What happen here?"

"A massacre." Dakota said leaning down and examining a corpse. "The poor bastards didn't even stand a chance. This one was still alive when they tore into him." The large Saurian said motioning to the bloody hand prints. "he tried pulling away till they tore open his throat."

"I'm going to be sick again!" gagged Marvin.

"Go over by the garbage then, I don't want to hear it!" growled Carver pushing the overweight Saurian towards a pile of garbage bags. "And you might as well take that piss you were bitching about earlier."

"Hmm, wait that can't be right?" Dakota muttered to himself.

"What can't be right?" The Sergeant asked.

"Well we said that the guy in the tunnel was attacked by a Carnotaurus right? Well the bite marks are about the same with slight variations in sizes." The brown Saurian.

"So there's a whole lot of them in here. Well it's a good thing I grabbed that Minigun it'll come in handy if we run into a pack." Carver said smirking.

"That's the thing Carnos aren't pack animals in fact they'll eat their own young if they stay for longer than five months. But the amount of kills points only to a pack mentality. And then there's this." Dakota said picking up a dead Compy missing its head.

"A dead Compy? Okay I know you took Zoology as an elective in high school and Ace it but what the fuck does a dead Compy mean?" Carver asked cocking a brow.

"Well from what I read and seen in documentaries that because of their ballsy attitude a bigger predator will let a Compy get just close enough and then bite off their head as a warning to the rest of them to wait their turn. It's only when the predator leaves the area that the Compys comeback" The large Saurian said before his eyes widen and he snapped his head to looked over at a dry heaving Marvin. "Marvin I suggest you get back over here now!" He warned quietly.

"Just a minute" the overweight man said undoing his pants and started to relieve himself not noticing the large mound of garbage shifting and changing colors. "What's your big deal?" he muttered. "Hey what the matter with you guys?" he asked seeing the soldiers' eyes widen and he noticed that they were looking at something behind him.

"GRRRRRKUKUKUK!" deeply growled something behind the orange Saurian.

Going stiff Marvin slowly turned around and instantly started crying as he turned around. The beast was the size of a Carnotaurus, white as a ghost with horns on the side of its head. The head may have been slightly stubby and it was lacking large claws on its hands but there was no denying what it was. It was an I-Rex, and as some yellow liquid dripping down it side it growled. IT WAS ALSO PISSED OFF!

"RAAAAAAAAAA!"roared the I Rex like dinosaur as it chomped onto Marvin's legs and lifted up into the air.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Marvin as he was swung up and then slammed down behind the I-Rex and into his own piss. "HELP ME!" he cried as the I-Rex placed it's foot on his head and attempted to drown him in the small puddle.

"Shit I hate the guy, but no one deserves that!" Carver said pulling out his shotgun "Let him go you pasty asshole!" he shouted firing and at the last second the I-Rex duck and Carver only chipped off a bit of the horned.

The I-Rex turned and glared at Carver with its glowing orange eyes and then with an arch of it head and released a massive roar "KUKUKUKUROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

Sudden as if out of thin air various shaped white dinosaurs appeared out of thin air and started roaring at them.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Marvin as the stubby face I Rex put its full weight on the Saurian's head.

 **SPLAT!**

"FUCKING RUN!" shouted Michaels as he and the squad turned around and bolted out of the chamber.

"KUKUKUKUROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" roared the pack of I Rex Hybrids right on their tails.

"QUICK IN HERE!" yelled Carver opening a metal door letting his squad slip in. Once they made it side he quickly closed the door and lock it just in time as the I-Rexes slammed into just as the locks clicked.

 **BOOOM!**

"HISSSSSSS!" an I-Rex hissed right behind the door causing a chill to run down his spine.

"Holy shit that was close. Man and I feel bad for Marvin now!" The short Saurian said putting his back against the door and sliding down it in relief.

"Were those what I think they were?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, those were Indominus Rexes" Michaels said pacing the room. "Now it all makes sense, why there's an invasion happening its Gaia punishing us for the recreation of the I-Rex. For recreating a monster." He said huddle down and got into a fettle position.

"Oh here we go, here comes the religious spill!" Carver said rolling his eyes. Carver wasn't one for religion, growing up he had too many experiences of people trying to shove it down his throat, he was a borderline atheist. His philosophy was believe what you want to believe, just leave him out of it. "There is no connection between the aliens and the I Rexes!"

"Tell that to Marvin!" Growled the Sergeant.

"Yeah he's dead because some grand powerful entity willed it." Caver snorted.

"Gaia will is infinite, it could have very well been her doing!" Shouted Michaels.

"NO I'M NOT HAVING A RELIGIOUS DEBATE! NOT NOW!" Roared Dakota pointing at the door that was currently being head butted by the Hybrid Dinos.

"Fine. Whatever let's just get out of here." Huffed Carver scanning the room and seeing that they were in some kind of make shift office. "I think this was the boss's room." He said rummaging through the desk.

"What are you doing?" Michaels asked seeing Carver's action.

"Looking for anything of use." Stated the short Saurian. "Like maybe this guy had that chamber rigged to blow, you know destroy the evidence. I'm seeing some documents that point to this guy being a part of the Red Sand Cartel" he said putting a folder on the desk.

"You used all of the explosives at the station didn't you?" Dakota said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah I got a little carried away, if I know we were going to need it. Well hindsight is 20/20" Carver said running his hand on the underside of the desk until he found a button. "Haha I knew there was something here!"

"You watch too many movies you know that right?" The large Saurian as he and the Sargent arched an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up and be happy. And leave my hobbies out of it." Grumbled Carver. "Alright let see what this does." He said pushing the button.

 **Clack!**

"Huh secret ladder works" he said as part of the wall moved revealing a ladder.

 **BOOOOM!**

"Okay I'm starting to believe the Gaia theory." Carver said when the door to the chamber was broken open and a Raptor sized I-Rex with huge front black claws jumped into the room.

"REAAAAAAAKA!" Shrilled the I-Rex as the rest of the pack started coming inside and started surrounding the three men. It seemed that any moment that the pack was going to pounce until.

"SCREEEEEH!"

"SCREEEEEH!"

"SCREEEEEH!"

A defeating multilayered roar the likes had never been heard was released from deep in the sewers. The I Rex pack's reaction was almost instantaneous as the Dinosaurs screeched in fright and bolted out of the room, into the massacre chamber and then for the nearest exit.

"What in the name of Gaia could make a pack of Indominus Rexes run away in a panic?" Michaels asked looking out the door.

"I suggest we don't find out and get the hell out of here!" Carver said climbing up the ladder getting nods from Dakota and Michaels who climb up after the small Saurian.

 **-Block L-**

Paso Gration a scout for the Turian Hierarchy put his hand to his nose. "Oh the stench! I hope that's just them being burnt, and that they don't smell like that all the time." Currently he was on his way to investigate the locals' park as according to thermal reading there was a large collective there. His job was to see if it was civilians or soldiers. If it was civilians they leave them alone, if they were soldiers they most likely bomb them.

Right now he was in a cross section on the street and it looks like it was an impact site for one of the bombs they dropped to 'soften the enemy'. He cringed as he saw the casualties of war. It was unfortunate but these thing tend to happen. Suddenly he saw something shift in the middle near the impact zone. "Don't move!" he shouted as his Omni tool translated for him.

As he approached he heard some whimpering. _"Sounds like a local may be hurt."_ He thought. Depending on the wounds he might have to about his mission and get them some medical attention or put them out of their misery, the spirits would haunt him if he let someone suffer in agony.

"I'm coming your way don't do anything you'll regret." Paso warned as he slowly approached. When he got near the impact zone he saw a small Saurian female laying on the ground, a child. Upon her chest was the source of the whimpering a small black and white bird/reptile like creature. A Velociraptor if the Intel was telling him right but significantly smaller than initial reports. Command had warned him about the creatures as they were dangerous ambush predators.

Was this one a chick then? Paso did a scan for future study and his Omni tool gave him some readings. No a variant of the same species a Pura, mostly a house pet according to the Intel gathered. Harmless.

"Well might as well investigate perhaps take her to the nearest shelter." Paso said to himself a warzone was no place for a child. As he approach the raptor hissed at him. The Turian shook his head and grabbed the animal by the back of the neck and threw him a few feet away. "Stupid animal I'm trying to help." He said leaning to pick up the girl but froze as he finally got a good look at her. Her skin was pale and felt cold as ice. He lift up his hand and saw it covered in blood. He then gently turned her over and bow his head as there was a large gash on her lower spine. He then removed her girl's jacket and put her body in the Turian burial pose, made sure her eyes were properly closed and then covered her with her jacket. "May the spirits guide you young one" Paso prayed silently until that silence was broken.

"RREEEEAAAAA!" screamed the Cesar at the top lungs. *How dare that creature touch Little One!* The Pura jumped in the air and pounced.

"AHHH!" shouted Paso as the raptor clawed at him knocking his rifle out of his hands. "Stupid little beast!" he roared clawing at the dinosaur's face leaving three dark red lines.

"HISSSS!" snarled the Raptor as it back off. *What was this feeling?*

"Fine I'll set you next to her if you really want to die!" the Turian said pulling out his pistol and firing only for the black and white raptor to duck at that last second.

*He felt amazing* "RAAAAA" shouted Cesar as he grabbed the alien's hand and tore into it making the gun drop. He then dropped and struck out with his legs catching the Turian in an unprotected part of his thighs.

"DAMNIT!" screamed Paso as an artery was severed and he dropped to the ground. He panicked trying to stop the bleeding that by the time he heard the chirping to his right it was too late.

"PEEEEKA!" shrieked Cesar as he jumped into the air and pounced onto Paso's face biting, clawing and kicking until he finally found the alien's unarmored neck and raked his big toe across it.

"GA! I-blegh-was just- herk- trying to help!" Paso said as his blue blood squirt from his neck.

"RRAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the Raptor into the sky. *He felt great! He felt so, he felt so!*

*Alive?* A large figure deeply grunted as it approached. *Like a shadow has been lifted from your eyes?*

*Yes.* Cesar chirped nervously as a large white Raptor like creature slowly approached.

*Then you are finally awake.* the I Rex said standing over the Saurian girl.

*Am I?* Cesar asked as he nuzzled the girl's head.

*Now more than ever.* the I Rex said making a chuckling noise.

*I wish I was dead!* cried the little Raptor.

*Would they want that?* Asked the Hybrid who then gently nudged the corpse. *Would she?*

*YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD'VE WANT!* snarled Cesar.

*No I don't. But ask yourself, would they?* Snorted the I Rex.

*Then what do you suggest I do!?* shrilled the Pura.

The I Rex suddenly lunged and chomped upon Paso's arm as he had manage to get to his pistol. *LIVE!* Roared the I Rex throwing the Turian forward. *Do what you were born to do! Listen to your instincts that your old life had muted for so long!*

*I think I understand.* Cesar said with a tilt of his head.

*And what are they saying* growled the I-Rex as it seemed to grin.

"REEEEEAAAAA!" shrilled the small Raptor as he jumped on top of the Turian and snapped his neck.

*KILL!* shouted Cesar as blue blood dripped from his mouth.

…..

[1] Basically Reptile's mask from Mortal Kombat X.

Codex entry- The Will of Gaia.

The will of Gaia. Is a Saurian Religion that was founded shortly after the loss of Humanity. Followers of the Religion believe that all life is connected to not a God but some sort of energy that helps maintain the balance of the Universe. It is neither good nor evil it simply is.

A common saying is "Fire is neither good nor evil, it can bring warmth to you in the forest but it can also burn it down. Water can sustain your crops or it can flood them, it's neither good nor evil. Stone can be used to build your home, or it can break from under your feet, it's neither good nor evil. Gaia will either reward you for your deeds or punish you for your transgressions. She is life and she is death, she is neither good nor evil, she just is."

The Followers of Gaia called Druids believe that because humanity created the Indomius Rex and purposely made it insane, that Gaia punished them with the Indomius Strain. As that's what Druids believe, that all disease is a punishment for their actions against the environment and each other.

But they also believe that Gaia also reward them by releasing the Prothean ruins from Mars for bringing life to the planet.

In summary The Will of Gaia is the belief that every action may give a reward or a punishment. And that you must ask yourself is it worth it.

Please Fav and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I had a case of writer's block you know how it is. I blame Fallout 4 and Halo 5. But anyways during the block I did some brain storming and came up with some more ideas. Now let's hope I can keep putting pen to paper or in this case finger to keyboard.

* * *

Reviewer response-

TrialWriter246 - Planet of the Apes but with Dinosaurs? No no no. The Pura Velociraptor Cesar is named Cesar because that's my dog's name lol. He's a little black tuxedo dog, Black fur with white on his chest and paws.

OMAC001 – Dude the Indominus Rex in Jurassic world set Traps for people TRAPS, and that was one. Raptors in the first movie could open doors. But I wouldn't quite say sentient but they are smart.

Marc Ello-Re Yes – If you want to know where the I-rexes came from. Read Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles: Erathem Mind by Myyddraal it's a connected side story that explains where the I-Rexes came from.

Helkil- yes Raptors would've been the dominant species on Earth if there hadn't been an extinction event. Hmm now why does that sound familiar? Life wipe out on a massive scale?

Destructo Wolf – get that jagged stick out of your ass dude. NO ONE gives a shit if I'm using imperial units of measurement.

Why they have retractable claws? Do you want women to be disemboweled by their unborn children? And for your information some geckos also have retractable claws. Not like that really matters when gene splicing is involved I mean the Indominus Rex is part Cuttlefish!

Oh and you're forgetting one important fact IT'S FANFICTION! I don't have to be scientifically correct! In fact like I stated in an earlier chapter the Science of a Jurassic Park is at this time impossible! You know what? I might throw in a godly figure just to piss you off!

….Anyways onto the story!

* * *

 **-City of New Taiyuan-**

 **-Block K-**

 **-Saurian frontlines-**

"Crap get ready! I don't like the looks of that barefaced one." A Saurian Captain yelled as a figure entered the fray of the battlefield. "Hold the line do not let that bastard get pass us!" he roared making the figure looked at the Captain with narrowed eyes and then he became surrounded in a blue aura and threw out his arm.

 **VOOOM!**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled the Saurian as he flew through the air slammed thru a cement block and landed at the Turian's feet. "What, what are you?!"

"As I thought, you primitives have absolutely no concept of biotics! You're just filthy animals trying to claw you're way out of the muck!" the Turian said as he aimed his shotgun at the concussed Saurian's head. "Genetic freaks like you need to stay face down in the mud where you belong!" Saren yelled as he pulled the trigger.

" **GRRRRRRR!"** Deep animalistic growls were released across the field, and all at once the remaining squad of five Saurians released a series of roaring curses and rushed the battlements of the invaders.

Saren observed the advance of the Saurians and could only shake his head as some of his men froze and had their throats tore out by the Dinosaur hybrids' teeth or they were shot full of holes from their gun fire.

"Savages nothing but vile savages no better than Krogan!" The Turian snarled as the Saurians advanced.

"I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Roared a Saurian as he jumped over some wreckage and tackled Saren to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the Turian squeezed hard and hiss as head-butted the Turian. He then jumped up and slammed him into a wreck car.

"GAHHH!" Grunted Saren as the roof of the car collapsed underneath. The Turian then bucked and drove his talon thumb into the raging Saurian's eye piercing it.

"RARGGH!" Screamed the Saurian clutching his face "You son of a bitch!" he roared swinging wildly, the Turian easily dodging the strikes. "I kill you for this you bastard!"

Suddenly the Turian flipped over the Hybrid and took a Mustang from the raging Saurian's hip and aim at the back of his head "I don't see any of your worthless kind finishing me!" Saren shouted pulling the trigger and the Saurian hit the ground like a rock.

"RARGGH!" Roared another Saurian as he jumped over the battlement and lunged for Saren.

With a quick burst of biotics, Saren redirected the Saurian's flight and emptied the clip into the locals back.

"Crude but effective." Saren commented examining the Mustang as the second Saurian hit the ground. The weapon in his opinion, had the perfect balance of power and accuracy, the recoil had a hell of a kick but his armor was equipped with muscular enhancers so he could handle it. To find such a weapon that work for him was rare. These people may be walking abominations but they knew how to make effective weaponry. With that in mind the bare face Turian holstered the weapon on his hip.

"Sergeant Report!" he barked as he stepped over a Saurian's corpse.

"We suffered hefty casualties sir." A Turian Sergeant said coming forward, his arm in a bloody makeshift sling. He sighed "We may have control in space but on the ground the story is not quite the same."

"Welcome to the battlefield soldier, where anything is possible." Saren said moving thru the Saurian battlements. "Now let's see what they were fighting so hard to protect." He said moving toward an APC. When his unit encountered the Saurian Squad they had fought tooth and nail protecting it. "Open it." He ordered a Turian soldier.

"AHHH!" Screamed a group of Saurian Civilians as the soldier open the door. "RATATATATATA!" a high pitch hiss was released from within.

 **Splat!**

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the Turian soldier as he caught a spray of some kind to the face.

"Contact!" Saren yelled pulling the soldier to the side. "Cover that door!" he ordered.

"BY THE SPIRITS I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE!" cried the Turian.

"MOVE YOUR HANDS!" Roared another soldier as he pulled a medical satchel from his back. "By the Spirits!" the medic shouted in fear as the injured Turian moved his trembling hands and Saren felt his mandibles unhinge. Parts of the whimpering Turian's face plates had been melted off, his eyes had become gelatin like masses in his eye sockets and to the Turian's collective horror the acid like substance was continuing to spread.

 **BANG!**

The suffering Turian's head snapped back as a high caliber bullet entered his skull and the Turian squad whipped their heads around and saw Saren with his captured Saurian pistol smoking in his hand.

"SIR!?" a soldier asked shocked.

"He was dead anyway, there's no point in letting him linger and continue suffering!" Saren growled heading back towards the APC. "Report!" he barked.

"Yes Major Saren! After fire off a warning shot the locals in the transport calm down and we were able to asset that the Saurian squad was on evacuation detail. They're all civilians sir." Said a Turian soldier.

"And the chemical weapon? Did you find it?!" the biotic asked impatiently.

"That is complicated sir." The Turian as his mandibles twitched. "We found it, but I wouldn't call it a weapon exactly."

"And tell me soldier, why is that?" Saren said growling.

"The chemical agent it, I swear by the spirts I still can't believe it, but it came out of a child." The Soldier said nervously.

"By the spirits." Saren muttered.

"Shocking I know, but here's the kicker from what I overheard the locals saying, that they're as surprised as were are." The Soldier said tapping at his Omni tool going over his field recordings.

"How can that be? If they all have this 'acid' in their bodies they why haven't they used it more?" asked another solider.

"I think only their young can do it." The Turian said shrugging.

"No they all have it," stated Saren said putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Initial engagements have soldiers reporting cases of extreme pain from bites received in close quarters combat."

"Their bites are venomous?!" the second soldier in shock shouted.

"And it seems in their young that it's highly concentrated, or something that makes it acidic to our anatomy." Saren said in thought as he sent a message to command and then smirked as he got an instant reply. "Alight men you have new orders!" he shouted getting squad to snap to attention. "We don't know how long this war may last so we need every bit of Intel we can get! So this is what I need you to do, you are to guard this position and keep these locals contained until a transport arrives to shuttle them to are command compound, where our medics will start analyzing the chemical agent." He stated getting nods from his men.

"But sir what good will it do us? I mean it's only in their young." Said a Turian private.

Saren whipped around and snarled "These savages practice genetic manipulations like Volus trade stocks! Who's to say they won't change themselves so they can do this as adults!"

"I, I understand sir!" shouted the Turian soldier in fright.

"Your job isn't to understand! It's to follow orders! Do not question a superior officer again, do you understand me!" Saren barked.

"Sir! Yes sir!" shouted the Turian Squad.

"Good, now hold position." The biotic said. "I will continue into the city, I have another mission to complete." He said walking towards the sound of gunfire hoping to find his quarry.

* * *

 **-Entertainment district-**

BANG! Creeeeeeeeck!

"Drug trafficking base located under a night club….how cliché can you get?" Carver said stepping out from a secret door behind the DJ's booth in a night club that led to the gang hideout in the sewers.

"Says the one who found the switch in the first place." Dakota remark before rolling his eyes when his childhood friend flipped him off.

"Quiet it both of you!" harshly whispered Michaels as the squad removed their masks.

"Oh calm down Sarge we're on the edge of town, whose going to hear us bitching at each other?" said Carver leaning against a chair but as the light were currently off in the club he didn't notice the wheels and lost his balance. "Shit!" yelled the short slamming his hand on the console of the DJ booth mashing multiple buttons.

 **[Playing prerecorded playlist!]** Blasted the speakers in the club as a bright image of a Saurian who had the horns and frill of a Triceratops was projected outside. Catching the attention of a Turian squad.

"Oh shit…" Carver said paling.

"I fucking hate you Corporal." The Sargent said with a blank face.

" **What's up?! What's up?! Welcome to retro night at Club Flow! I'm DJ RETRO BLAST here to bring you hits from the Past! And to begin I believe I'll let the late Miss Stacy Ann "Fergie" Ferguson do the honors!"** Said the projection of the Saurian DJ before his image change to a Pre IDC music video.

" **LEEEEET's get it started, in HEEEEEEERRRRREEEEE!"** sang Fergie.

"Local forces spotted!" Shouted a Turian soldier **.**

"Kick in the nuts, after this fight." Hissed Dakota at Carver, who just nodded dumbly as they duck behind the booth dodging gun fire. "Sometimes Carver you just need to shut your damn mouth, you know that!" the large Saurian said taking pot shots at the Turians.

"Shut up and fire up the Buzzsaw!" Carver shouted shooting his shotgun randomly into the club catching a Turian in his shoulder.

"Can't, the boneheads have me pinned!" Dakota shouted as constant gun fire went over his position.

"Shit!" hiss Carver punching the booth in frustration knocking a bottle of alcohol to the ground giving him an idea. "Hey Sarge?" Carver said taking a peak for behind cover and spotting his objective.

"WHAT!?" shouted Michaels as he fired upon a Turian's positions.

"You think you could go for a drink?" The small soldier holding up the bottle of alcohol, jumped up and threw the bottle like a football nailing a Turian in the head, the alien releasing a squawk of surprise as he hit the ground. The alien squad was so surprised by the action that Carver dashed to the bar without a single shot being fired.

"Did that just happen?" asked Michaels dryly.

"I stop questioning Carver's actions ever since he rode a Diabolus like a bull." Quipped Dakota getting a blank stare from the Sargent.

"WHAT KIND OF PRIMITVE SAVAGE THROWS A BOTTTLE!?" roared the Turian who had been nailed in the head by the bottle of liquor, one that had glitter in it apparently.

"This one sparkles!" Shouted Carver as a bottle of vodka nailed the same Turian in the head. When the Turian hit the ground again the squad was assaulted by numerous bottles of alcohol bathing their positions in liquor and glass.

Getting a breather Dakota stood up and fired up the Buzz saw reversing their positions and pinning down the Turians.

[Play Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy]

"WHOO! NOW IT'S A PARTY!" Shouted Carver when the song changed he then downed a bottle of Everclear and rushed the Turians firing the whole time until his pistol blared when it over heated.

"I've had it!" the Sparkling Turian growled as popped up when he heard the gun over heat. He arched an eyebrow plate when he saw the Saurian's cheeks puffed up. He saw the primitive bring his pistol a foot from its face, and then the Turian's jaw dropped in terror when he saw clear liquid spray from the Saurian's lips and touch the pistol's barrel …. Which was glowing red.

" **SO LIGHT 'EM UP, UP, UP!** **LIGHT 'EM UP, UP, UP!** **LIGHT 'EM UP, UP, UP!"** sang Patrick Stump.

 **WOOOOSH!**

"I'M ON FIRE!/ **I'M ON FIRE!"** screamed the alien/Sang Patrick Stump.

" **SO LIGHT 'EM UP, UP, UP! LIGHT 'EM UP, UP, UP! LIGHT 'EM UP, UP, UP!"**

The enflamed Turian in a panic rushed out the building causing the flames to spread engulfing the whole of the Turian squad in an inferno.

"COPPINGER FINISH THEM OFF!" roared Michaels.

"ON IT!" Dakota said bringing his gun to bare. The large brown Saurian fired the minigun bringing both death and mercy to burning Turians.

Once the gun fire died down the Saurians gather near the exit of the club.

"Sniff, sniff anyone else smell fired chicken?" Carver asked glancing at the bodies of the Turians with a conflicted look on his face.

Sniffing the air Dakota's eyes widen "Holy shit they do smell like chicken?"

"The two of you aren't serious are you?!" Michaels asked horrified.

"I'm just joking Sargent" chuckled Dakota.

 **GRRRRRRRRRR**

"It is making me hungry though" Carver said rubbing his neck sheepishly when his stomach growled. Lately he's been eating Goliath sized portions of food much to Dakota's amazement/horror.

"Just eat a MRE corporal." The gray skinned Saurian growled.

Carver just blanched "Fuck that I rather eat him." He said pointing at the burnt corpse of a Turian.

"By Gaia, Carver don't eat the alien!" shouted Michaels.

"Fine," grumbled Carver as he rummaged in the duffle bag for a MRE. He paused when he noticed his friend's shadow over him. "What?" he asked cocking his head to the side as Dakota smirked at him.

 **WHAM!**

And gave the small Saurian a powerful kick in the crotch.

"That's for earlier" the large man said grabbing a MRE from Carver's hands.

"I think you just made me sterile!" Shouted the red head in a higher tone of voice.

"Praise Gaia" Michaels mutter as he grabbed another MRE from Carver's bag.

"I hate you guys." whimpered Carver as held his nuts.

* * *

 **-City of New Taiyuan-**

 **-Shopping Distract-**

 **-New Taiyuan Mall-**

 **-Turian forward base-**

 **-Makeshift holding cells-**

"OHHHHHHHH anyone get the name of the Stegoceratops that ran me over?" groaned the gravelly voice of Big Earl as he regained conscious. He went to bring his hand to his head only to find his hands bound to either of his sides by magnetic restraints. He blinked as his vision came back to him and then his eyes widen as he saw the room he was in. It might have been makeshift but a cell was a cell no matter wherever you're locked up.

He stood up his leg release a loud his as it calibrated for his weight. He heard a series of squawks bringing his attention to the front of the room.

Earl blinked, Aliens he had thought they were being attacked by pirates. That's why he thought he locked up. That they caught him to sell to the Red Sand Cartel, him being a defector and all. The price for 'snitches' was quite an amount. It's why he was on Shanxi, he could never go home. As soon as his feet hit the convened red soil the Red Sand would be after him. Only when his body was ash could he return to Mars.

He broken from his thought when he heard a two tone voice speak.

"So the large one is awake?" Asked an Alien in heavy red armor.

Earl cocked his head to the side as the other aliens squawked back.

"Good, now you will ignore anything you see or hear, GOT IT!" the heavily armor man ask- no ordered.

Earl growled lightly, he already knew what was going to happen, he been in this situation before, he was going to be interrogated. And from what he heard the 'commander' was going to use unethical methods.

"Now Mr.," the Turian said as he enter the room and paused looking at his omni tool "Kramer, I have questions I need you to answer."

"You won't break me." Earl stated.

The Turian stiffen and chuckled as looked the Goliath in one of his eyes. He was unable to look in both as the Alien was missing his left eye along with his left mandible. The man face look like he got into a fight with a lawn mower and the red paint was doing nothing to hide the damage. "We'll see about abomination." The Turian sneered as he approached a table and took a jagged knife that spark. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy."

Earl cracked his neck "YOU CAN TRY! I AM A SON OF MARS! I WAS BORN FOR WAR!"

The Turian smiled gleefully as he jumped in the air and jabbed the knife into an unarmored section of Earl's arm sparks arc from the blade. "SO WAS I!"

 **WHACK!**

Earl head-butted the Turian knocking him to the ground. "You call that a stab! My grandmother could inflict more damage and she's older than fossils!"

The one eyed Turian just smirked and spat out a tooth "This is going to be more fun than I thought" he said grabbing the knife and ripped it out. He then flipped the knife around and stabbed in between the plates on Earl's stomach he worked the blade until a corner was separated from the armor. The red armor Turian then grabbed a pair of plier like tools and started to work on the corner till his tore the plate off getting a small grunt from the giant.

"Aw did that hurt I'm sorry" smirked the Turian. "I stop if you tell me how many Goliaths are on the planet."

Earl snorted and hacked a large loggie in the aliens face. "You'll get nothing."

The one eyed Turian snarled running over to the tool table and grabbed a chainsaw like tool and revved it up.

"Enough Elvocius the Giant wants you to kill him." Spoke another Turian in heavy armor only in blue. This ones face wasn't heavily scarred although there were a few minor ones, flesh wounds if nothing else. One his face was blue paint strips that went diagonally over his eyes and a single one on his chin.

The alien put his hand to his chin in thought "I already tell he isn't afraid of death, he's got old scars on him." The blue armored alien hummed in thought. "He doesn't care about himself…Elvocius grab that girl he saved that should get him to talk."

"Yes General Desolas" Elvocius said grinning wickedly.

"NOOOO!" roared Big Earl shocking that Turians when the Goliath launched forward and wrapped his arms around the one eyed Turian.

"GAGGGHGH!" screamed Elvocius as he was pressed against the giant's chest.

"Oh you're even stronger than you look!" Desolas said impressed, those restrains were designed to hold a Biotic Krogan Warlord.

"You're going to let me and any prisoners you have go now!" yelled Earl.

"Or what?" Desolas asked smirking at the glaring Goliath

 **Crack!**

"BY THE SPIRITS!" cried the one eyed Turian as he felt his ribs break. He punched the Goliath in the face only to feel one of his fingers break.

"NOW!" Earl yelled again adding more pressure making Elvocius spit up blood. The Turian started clawing at the Saurian's face only to find that he had plates that shielded his eyes.

"Elvocius should have known better and is now useless." The General said darkly.

"GENERAL!" screamed Elvocius.

Earl just crack an eye open and saw the Turian look him in the eye and smirking.

"BLAGTH!" blood rushed out of Elvocius' mouth like a geyser spraying blood on the ceiling.

A single drop of blood hit the general's cheek. The alien then walked over to a console and Earl's arms snapped to his sides.

"You worthless bastard!" yelled Desolas kicking the dying Turian's back repeatable.

"And you call us abominations." Chuckled Earl causing Desolas to turn and sneer at the Goliath.

"Bring me the girl!" Roared the general making Earl's smirk drop. Desolas just smiled his eyes flashing evilly.

* * *

Yeah I know it's kind of short but I'm going to try to do micro updates to reduce the amount of time between updates. Hence why I call it chronicles. But there may be case where I get into the flow and a chapter becomes bigger than I intend, which I'm sure none of you will complain about.

Please fav and review

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is the first of the small chapter posts…

* * *

Review responses…

Jjlol-yes tension will be high but honestly and sadly the actions of the Turians were no different in canon. Although I think I'm making this Saren a little more brutal.

Natzi Sumbicth – Rflol that name, Desolas will get his due, his Canon death is actually quite fitting, betrayal from his own blood.

Guest asking about Gavicus- he doesn't know.

Star Iron – what the Turians have done with the bombardment is Canon and they usually overwhelm their enemies with superior force. If they knew where earth in Canon they would've do the exact same thing and make us a client race. The Torture that's a different story but you got to remember their General is an Arterius.

Okay onto the story!

* * *

 **-City of New Taiyuan—**

 **\- Perimeter of Turian occupied territory-**

 **-Night, 9:30 p.m. Galactic standard-**

"Oh by the Spirits it's so good to take a break." Signed a Turian private as he sat down on a car seat that had been scavenged from a wreckage.

"Yeah well enjoy it while you can, tomorrow is going to be rough." Said a Turian Sargent as he leaned back on a couch taken from a furniture store in the shopping complex they had taken over.

The Private huffed "Rough? We totally annilalted their ship giving us control of space and even if they manage to get a footing after we kicked their butts, we'll just bombard them from orbit."

The Sargent just rolled his eyes, ' _Smooth Plates'_ "Altia was it?" he asked getting a nod as an answer "Let me guess this is your first deployment?"

"Yes sir," Altia said nodding again.

"Then you better knock it off with that attitude. I can tell you from experience that while the first day can bring victory, the second can bring defeat." Chastised the older Turian. "In this fight we gave them a black eye in the first round. Our opponent is now pissed off and out for blood, they won't pull their punches." He said taking a quick drink "Get ready for a hell of a fight tomorrow. Round two is coming."

"Yes sir, please forgive my arrogance." The Private said bowing his head and then sighed in relief when the elder Turian nodded his head. Thanking the spirits for saving him from his superior's anger, Altia decided to heed the man's advice and enjoy the break. Reaching into one of his pockets the young Turian took out a bag containing strips of dried meat. The Turian equivalent of jerky was a guilty pleasure for Altia, the fact that it was home made by his mother made it even better.

"EEP!" The private looked down quickly as he heard a high pitched squeak.

"Ah!" yelled Altia in surprise from the sudden appearance of a small green lizard with a light yellow underbelly. He arched an eyebrow plate as he looked at the little dinosaur. "Um Sarge?" he asked not knowing what to do.

"It's harmless, just give it some food and it will go away." The older Turian said not even bothering to open his eyes from the nap he was trying to take on the couch.

The young Turian grumbled not wanting to give away his jerky.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" screeched the Compy.

Altia glared at the dinosaur but sighed in defeat and hand a strip of jerking to the dinosaur. "There now go away." The Turian said watching in slight amusement as the Compy greedily swallow the food and then put a strip in his own mouth savoring the taste.

"EEP!" squeaked the Compy again.

"No the rest is mine, go away." Said the Turian shooing the dinosaur away.

"EEEEEE!" screeched the Compy.

"I SAID FUCK OFF YOU VERMIN!" the alien whipping out his gun and dropping his jerky.

Seeing its chance the Compy snatched the bag of dried meat from the alien and took off.

"OH HELL NO!" Altia roared chasing after the small dinosaur. "Come back here!" The Turian private shouted as he and Compy ran pass the perimeter guards who just threw back their heads and laughed at the sight.

The Compy continued down the street until it took a sharp turn to the left in between the wreckage of two buildings where an explosion had happened. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched the dinosaur suddenly as it darted back out of the alley minus the bag of meat.

The Turian blinded by his goal of reclaiming his food ignored the actions of the fleeing Compy and walked into the crater that had been made by his people, a massive hole actually leading to the sewers. "Spirits' damned pest, I think it just made me chase it just for the sake of laughs." Altia reached down for the jerky and paused in thought _"I was just made a fool of by actual vermin!"_ Great he was never going to live this down, even if he made it all the way to Primarch his colleagues would always know him as Altia Linnus the Vermin Chaser.

He sighed and brushed off the bag and stuck a piece of meat in mouth. At least he had his comfort food. "Hey, maybe if I defeat numerous Pirates I could spin the nickname in a positive manner." Altia said to himself and grinning never noticing a large figure slowly rising from the depths of the underground.

"Yes that's perfect after we're done with this campaign I'll put in for a transfer for Terminus borders patrol and then I'll make a ….name …..for ….myself." Altia said starting off strong but got quiet towards the end when he saw a shadow looming over him. He turned around slowly and found himself face to face with a large white lizard like creature with a stubby face. "Hehehehe you want some?" Altia asked lifting the bag of meat slowly.

The I Rex hybrid leaned forward and sniffed the bag cocking its head to the side.

"Yeah, see fooood." Altia said backing up slowly. "There we go no need to…"

 **CHOMP!**

Because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins Altia didn't feel any pain as he stared at his right arm in the dinosaur's jaw. _"Oh thank the spirits I'm dream-NO I AM NOT!"_ "AHHHHHHH" the pain shot through his arm sending the Turian to his knees.

 **RIIIIIIP!**

The arm was pulled from Altia's body freeing him from the maw of the beast. He stared in horror as the I Rex chew on his limb cracking the bones. The private clutching his now stumped limb to his chest stood up and started running as fast as he could. With each step his vision became blurrier and blurrier.

"H-help!" he shouted bringing the Carno I Rex's attention back to him.

"KUKUKUKUROOOOOAAAAAAR!" bellowed the beast and to Altia's added horror four more of the white monsters started climbing out of the hole. Two were roughly the same size as the first while the other two were a size of the 'Raptors' he had been told about. On the small ones' necks were strange flaps of skin. Altia didn't know what they were for and at this time he didn't care he just had to get out of there.

"RATATATATA!" rattled a smaller I Rex as the flaps unfolded a dark green fluid dripping from its mouth.

"RATGH!" barked the Carno at the Dilo variant stopping it from spitting on the Turian.

* * *

…Perimeter Guard Post a minute or so earlier.

"Hehehe the shit you see during war." Chuckled a Turian guard.

"Yeah shame that you only see this in parody war films" sighed another Turian.

"You know that they can't put stuff like this in the War Doc otherwise it will distract from the seriousness of the film." Said the first Guard.

"That's why I prefer Asari side of the War Docs, they're not as ridged." Said the second.

"Hmm yeah sure _that's_ why." Said the first rolling his eyes.

"Oh be quiet I know you play for Team Blue also." The second said making the first grumble under his breath.

"H-help!" shouted a voice.

"You hear that?" said one of the guard.

"Yeah go wake the Sargent." Said the other.

"KUKUKUKUROOOOOAAAAAAR!" bellowed the roar of a beast.

"Like right now!" shouted the first guard.

"I'm here, either of you know what the HELL that was?!" the Sargent asked as he walk up to the men.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shrugged one of the guards, his head snapped in the direction of some movement. There slowly making his way towards them was Altia who was missing an arm his chest covered from the blood dripping from the stump. Then poor Alita stumbled over some debris and fell to the ground face first.

"Private Alita!" yelled the Sargent as he and the group of Guards rushed to his position. The Sargent rolled the young man over and started taking out a med kit to treat his arm. "Tell me what happen soldier, what did this to you."

"Rouaglaho tow" gibbered Alita as the world started going dark.

"Say that again I didn't hear you." The Sargent said leaning closer to the dying soldier.

Alita pulled the Sargent close and whispered into his ear "Round two."

The Sargent's eyes widen in realization. "Shit, QUICK WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he shouted.

"What going on sar—"

"KUKUKUKUROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" suddenly a massive figure rushed from behind a wreaked truck snatched the speaking Turian in its' jaw slammed him against the ground and stomped on his head.

"Fire!" shouted the Sargent pulling up his rifle.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" bellow another roar before another beast slammed into the Turians back. The Turian Sargent rolled onto his back and gasp in pain and in horror. That blow had paralyzed him from the waist down!

"RATATATATA!" rattled another beast.

 **Splat!**

"WAHAHHAHHAHHA!" cried the other guard as a black/green liquid spray him and the Sargent watch in horror as the man MELTED!

Turian looked on in both awe and horror, his eyes panned over to the beast that towered before him and he felt his blood turn cold.

The creature, NO, the MONSTER was grinning at him. GRINNING!

The white monster put it foot on top of his chest and the Sargent could only look on is shock as it slowly started adding pressure.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU." Chuckled the beast as his ribs started breaking.

" _What have we unleashed upon the galaxy!?"_ Were the last thoughts of the Turian Sargent before a geyser of blood sprayed from his mouth.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" laughed the I Rex Carno as he lifted his foot off the bloody mess he created. The white monster then turned back the way it came until it was at the mouth of the sewer entrance. It made some grunting noises towards the hole and lost it patience when it didn't get a response. "KUKURRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" Roared Carno.

Slowly and shakenly a Feral Sewer Raptor rose out of the hole and walk over to where Carno gestured with its head. One by one more and more Sewer Raptors started gathering until they number to around fifty.

"KUKUKUKUROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Roared the Alpha I Rex moving forward deeper into Turian occupied territory the small horde of fifty raptors following behind him.

* * *

Please fav and review

Until next time.

Nicogen


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another mini update...

Review response…

Redcollecter- indeed it is.

AnimeA55Kicker – yes Hoskins was but it took years of effort and to share similar DNA for the Saurians to properly utilizes. But the I Rexes are a different matter entirely.

OMAC001 – Oh hell yeah they did.

Natzi Sumbitch – I do too, almost.

…

"So your government created a program where you create hybrid animals and restore extinct animals then transplant them onto your colonies." Gavcius said sitting across two Saurian women repeating the information he got from them.

"That's pretty much the jest of it" Rebecca stated as she glance at the data pad her daughter was looking at and saw the image of the Citadel and was amazed by the sight of it.

"May I ask why?" Gavcius asked plainly.

"Well S.L.I.A. was first establish as an animals' rights program to prevent the extinction of the Diabolus Rex." Rebecca stated.

"It's seem smarter to let the creature die out given that it's such a threat" The Turian said honestly.

"The D Rex didn't ask to be made, just like our ancestors didn't ask to be transformed into an entirely new race. Besides S.L.I.A. prevents anything like what the Red Sand did from ever happening again." Rebecca said in defense of the Snake Dino Hybrid.

"Where's Big Earl?" Ziva asked quietly.

Gavcius sighed this was the fifth time the girl had asked about the giant. "Let me check." The Turian said bringing up his Omni tool. "This is Lieutenant Laus Gavcius I'm requesting a status on the Goliath we have in custody."

"Let me check" answered a voice on the radio. "Seems the guy is still unconscious Lieutenant. But I'll keep you notified if anything changes."

"Appreciated." Gavcius said turning off his Omni tool. "I'm sorry, but it seems he is still unconscious."

Ziva looked down and quietly muttered "It's all my fault, if I hadn't frozen up then Earl wouldn't," the girl's lip started quivering and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Hey now none of that," hushed Rebecca hugging the girl and rubbing her back to calm her down. "You're not to blame." She cooed.

"Your mother is right" the Turian stated. "You were scared and confused, you're not to blame. And I'm sure Earl would say the same."

Ziva sniffed trying to keep the tears at bay "I just hope he's okay."

….

"NO PLEASE I'LL GET YOU YOUR MONEY I SWEAR JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME!" cried a beaten Saurian man as he was lifted into the air his legs a good six feet from the ground.

"Stop your sniveling we gave you ample time to pay off your debts!" growled a gravelly voice.

"Please I can get the money I just need more time." Pleaded the bruised man.

 **WHAM!**

A large fist impacted the wall and buried itself into the concrete "You think just because I'm made of muscle that I'm stupid!" roared the gravelly voice. "We know about the shuttle tickets you purchased Seif, planning on going back home to Cairo?"

"No never, hehe those were for a friend of mine, you see he doesn't have the proper papers and was just borrowing my passport! That's why I need a month so he can pay me back for the favor." Seif said sweating his eyes darting over to the fist lodged in the wall.

"Hmm is that so?" the gravelly voice said pulling the fist from the wall.

"Yeah man I never lie to you." Seif said sighing in relief as he was slowly set down. "I'll get your money, I swear on my mother's life." He said slowly making his way out of the alley.

"You swear on your mother's life? Hmm that's quite the promise, fine I'll give you a month but first something needs to be done to make sure you won't run" The gravelly voice said.

"A-a-and what's that?" Seif gulped nervously.

Suddenly the Saurian was grabbed around the neck by a massive hand and pulled forward until he was face to with a Goliath bearing a red hour glass on his arm.

"Make it so you can never run again!" yelled the Goliath as he lifted Seif in the air his back parallel with the ground.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS EARL!" cried Seif.

The crying Saurian's back was brought down onto the Goliath's knee resonating in a sickening 'CRACK!' breaking Seif's spine and rendering his legs useless. "You have one month to get the money." Earl said walking towards the end of the alley before dumping the crippled Saurian onto the sidewalk making people gasps in horror at the sight of him. "Oh and Seif" he said getting the man's attention "If you fail to pay off what you owe I will kill you, _**slowly**_! Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" whimpered Seif as he laid on the ground.

"Good." Earl said turning and walking away glaring at anyone who dared to meet his eyes and ignoring the cries of the man he had left broken on the street.

…..

"AAAAAHHHH!" shouted Earl his eyes snapping open his breath ragged. _"How many years has it been since I thought about that day? How many has it been since I've been_ _ **HIM.**_ _"_ The Goliath thought before looking at his arms stained blue with alien blood. _"No_ _ **he**_ _is still in here, locked up buried deep inside but still here. I never want to be like that ever again! To be a monster that cares for no one else. A monster that steals, robs, hurts and kills!"_ the Goliath thought as he looked forward and glare at the man before him _"A monster just like him."_

"Ah good you regained conscious, so are you ready to talk now or would you like another dose?" Desolas said looking at the large man in amusement motioning to a console behind him.

"Go fuck yourself!" snarled the Goliath.

The Turian frown before turning back to the console where another Turian, a female to be exact was operating it. "Hit him again."

 **ZZZZAAAATTT!**

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared Earl as a large amount of volts was sent through his body.

"That's enough Abrudas." ordered Desolas. "This is your last chance Saurian, tell me how many Goliaths are on this planet and where the evacuation centers are located."

"Eat Dodo shit Skullface." Growled Earl.

"Fine, I thought I give you a second chance as I lost my temper before, but I guess I'll just go with plan B." the General said bringing up his Omni tool.

"NOOO-hmph!" shouted Earl before a field was projected in front of him muffling his words.

"Lieutenant Gavcius, come in this is General Desolas I have some good news for you." The Turian said all the while smirking at the bound Goliath who was doing all he could to try and break free.

…..

Guard station of the Turian base/ New Taiyuan Mall.

"What the hell was that?" said a guard as he saw something in an alley across the way. "Hey Melmius can I get a light at the alley here?" he said into his Omnitool.

"Roger that Garidos." Said a voice as a spotlight pivoted and illuminated the alley.

"HISSSSSSS!" hiss a raptor with patching scales as it looked up from the trash.

"What in the name of the spirits is that thing?!" shouted Melmius at the sight of the beast.

"Local wildlife, name Ultraraptor, species Velociraptor." Garidos stated reading the information from his Omni tool.

"The animal has two different designation?" Melmius squawked in confusion.

"These primitives have butcher the DNA of every creature on their planets. Ten animals that look completely different from one another but could have parts of their DNA that are completely the same." Garidos explained.

"This justifies this campaign more than ever, we have to stop this madness not just for their sakes but their animals' as well." Melmius said seriously.

"That would make for a very good argument if the Council demands an explanation for the General's actions. You should file a report to the General, if you save him a headache that's a guaranteed promotion!" exclaimed the Turian on the ground.

"You think?! In that case I'll-lakfsjhailhagaioklsaa" Melmius' audio suddenly became grabbled and a loud bang was heard from his position.

"Melmius? Hello? Melmius are you there, come in!" Shouted Garidos getting no response from the Turian. Suddenly the spotlight at Melmius position started flickering and then sparked before falling off the tower and crashing to the ground.

"Shit!" cursed the Turian. Acting Quickly Garidos turned on his Omni tool "Base1 this is post Delta we are-"

"Snort!" Garidos snapped his head to the side and found himself face to face with the Feral Raptor that had been 'digging' in the trash.

"Shit" cursed the Turian.

"REEEAAAAA!" the raptor latched onto the Turian's head with its mouth and with a flick of its head threw the alien to the ground. Now that its prey was face first on the ground the raptor flung onto the Turian's back. The Feral flicked its sickle claw DEEP into Garidos' right hand making the Turian drop his weapon.

Having encounter both gangs and law enforcement the Raptor knew the danger of the object in the alien's hand, evident by the scars on its side.

To say the Turian was speechless was an understatement. An animal knew to disarm him. AN ANIMAL! Now he knew why the Saurian made different variants of this animal. They weren't pets! They were weapons! Once Garidos realized this he wasn't surprise when the Ultraraptor pinned his other arm, grabbed his head in its jaws and snapped his neck execution style.

Once certain that the Turian the Feral stepped off the corpse and called with its signature "BOOOP BOOOP!"

"Kukukuku" chuckled Carno as he stepped slowly into the parking lot of the mall he scanned the parking lot looking both left and right.

And if as on que the spot lights at the neighboring stations went out.

"RAGH!" Barked the I Rex seeing the Raptor about to tear into the deceased Turian. The raptor shrilled lightly in protest but silenced itself as the bigger dinosaur clicked its teeth in warning. It could wait and get first pick of prime choices, a reward for making the first kill. But only if he obeyed.

The I-Rex snorted, showing that the raptor was safe from it wrath. "Gegegeg" Rumbled the I-Rex's chest, which signaled nine other raptors to come forward. Carno then grunted lowly and crouched moving slowly between the cars in the lot towards the mall the raptors slowly following behind.

….

Shit is about to hit the fan ladies and Gentlemen.

Until next time- Nicogen.

Please fav and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter in mini updating.

* * *

Reviewer responses….

LordGhostStriker- Were you reading the story? AT ALL? When did I say humanity agreed to change themselves? (Looks over pervious chapter, looks back at review.) Can I have some of the weed you're smoking it sounds AWESOME!

Prototron MJ Tornada – Yeah at this point in time the fucks given by the Saurians is ZERO.

\- What's the score now?

Guest asking about Gavcius – 1. Can you guys at least give me a letter or something? 2. Lower ranking officers usually don't know the higher ups motives or plans.

Blaze1992- This good enough?

* * *

Story Time children!

* * *

 **-New Taiyuan Mall-**

 **-Interrogation room-**

"Ah that's good they'll be glad to hear, thank you sir." Gavcius said smiling while he held his Omnitool to his head. "Yes, I'll bring them there right away." The lieutenant said before turning off the device. "Good news Ziva, Earl is awake." The Turian said smiling as the young Saurian girl's face lit up.

"Really!" Ziva shouted in relief/excitement. "Can I go see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, in fact General Desolas asked me to escort you to his room." Stated the Turian. "I think a familiar face will help the Goliath to calm down."

"Calm him down?" Rebecca asked in concern.

"The man has woken up in an unfamiliar room and is surround by aliens with guns." Gavcius stated, getting a nod of understanding from the woman.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" the girl said pushing the Turian forward until he was at the door.

The Turian chuckled lightly as he knocked at the door. The antics of kids were a universal phenomenon.

* * *

 **-New Taiyuan Mall's parking lot-**

*Too much light. Not right for night, not right for fight.* Warbled a large white creature with larger eyebrow ridges, looking very similar to an Allosaurus.

*No care for light, just move fast that they don't know what to do.* growled another white dinosaur with a longer neck look strikingly like a Majungasaurus.

*It will be easier without the light they will be scared and confused, just right for the pickings.* the Carno variant of I Rex said with a rumble in its chest.

A sharp squawk was released into the air catching the larger I Rexes' attention *Know how to be rid of lights.* stated one of the Dilophosaurus.

*How?* growled Carno.

*Light gives off heat, heat comes from somewhere, find source and kill it.* The Dilo hissed lightly as it followed the electrical impulses in the wall.

*Then the lights go off.* chuckled Carno *Once they're dead, then we attack.* he said and locked eyes with Majung *Then move so fast that they don't know what to do.* it said getting a grin from the other dinosaur. Carno then looked at Allo and clicked his teeth *Then all will be right for the fight.* he said getting a nod from the larger dinosaur.

Carno then looked at one of the Dilos and grunted *Do it, find the source and kill it.* The Dilo variants shrilled and shot towards the mall their smaller size making it easier for them to slip inside the building unnoticed.

*What now?!* grunted Allo dumbly.

*Now we wait.* Carno answered.

*Don't want wait, kill now!* Growled Majung in anger.

*I don't care, you will listen to what I say!* Carno said while releasing a rumble in his chest.

*WHY SHOULD I!? I'M BIGGER!* Growled Majung in challenge.

Carno not liking his authority challenged, rushed forward, using it genetics from its base DNA of Carnotaurus, to get to Majung's side and slam his head hard on the larger Dinosaur's side where burns left by the 'Freak with needles' blue balls of light were.

Majung almost roared in pain only he was silenced by Carno when he head butted his jaw closed.

*I may not be bigger but I am smarter! And you will listen to me or next time I will tear open your throat!* Hissed Carno. *Do you understand.* he said with a click of his teeth.

*Yes* Majung whimpered bowing his head.

*Good* deeply growled Carno *Now just rest and wait for those two to do their jobs.*

* * *

 **-New Taiyuan Mall Lobby-**

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Ziva asked curiously as she noticed the weird looks the Turian guards were giving her.

Gavcius looked at the guardsmen and narrowed his eyes in thought. Then it clicked. "During the fighting earlier today, a squad of Soldiers came upon a civilian evacuation operation by your people. All hostiles were eliminated, no noncombatants were harmed!" The Turian said quickly getting a flash of anger from the Saurians. "Anyways the squad approached the vehicle and when they opened the door something happened."

"W-what happen?" Ziva asked worried.

"Like I said, no noncombatants were harmed. But when the door was opened it scared the civvies inside and one of the children released a spray." The Lieutenant said going pale.

"Ah, yeah a child's defensive spray can be quite painful if you're not related." Rebecca said understanding, when Ziva had been growing up she had been spray many times. Thankfully with how the spray work, was as long as you were related the effects were greatly reduced. Especially if you were the mother, then you just had itchiness in your eyes for about a minute. "Just tell your men to flush out their eyes with warm water for an hour, your eyes will still hurt for a day or so, every time you blink but it won't be disabling. And the burns will be gone after a week" The Saurian woman explained, hopefully it would prevent some soldier from lashing out in anger.

Gavcius sighed "That would be great advice if wasn't for the fact that the spray is lethal to my people."

"Lethal!?" squawked Rebecca.

"We don't know why but something in our physiology reacts negatively to the spray. I believe it has to do with the thulium in carapaces." Gavcius stated. "It's like an acid, no it IS an acid. The poor man who was sprayed his plates started to melt away and when it reached his eyes he was blinded, he was in so much pain the Commander did him a kindness and blew his brains out." The Turian bow his head in sorrow and prayed for the man who died.

Rebecca and Ziva gaped in horror.

"Now you see why they're looking at you like that. Your spit could kill us." The Turian stated.

Hearing this Ziva looked at the guards again. The men had their weapons held tight, their jaws were clenched shut, and their legs looked ready to launch them in any given direction. The girl being curious 'stumble' towards one and to her surprise he took a LARGE step back. Now she understood.

They were afraid.

" _Is this how Big Earl feels when people stare at him?"_ The girl thought feeling sorry for the large man.

The two Saurian women continued to follow their Turian escort and looked around noticing the changes that had been made to mall. In the upper floor they saw numerous Turian overlooking the area with turrets posted at the intersections. The furniture store had been converted to a make shift barracks of sorts as there were a good number of Turian taking naps on the beds, chairs and couches.

They got to center of the mall and saw that the aliens had busted out the windows and delivered portable holding cells and the two women saw many other Saurians held within.

"Don't worry they are being well taken of, we've been feeding them with food procured from a food store in the mall." Gavcius said waving his hand in the general location of the Whole Foods.

"I except reimbursement for the use of my stock." Rebecca firmly stated.

"Oh you're the owner?" The Turian said feeling awkward as the Saurian woman glared dangers at him. "Well if it makes you feel any better my people can't eat any of your food, since we're dextro-protein based and you're levo-amino acid-based. So the food is only being eaten by your people."

Rebecca just huffed in irritation but felt glad that none of the invaders were eating her stock and was being used for a good cause.

They passed the hardware store and saw that Turians had dragged the Falcon fighter into the middle of the store and using the various tools in there, to disassemble the vehicle. At the moment they had taken off one of the wings and had the set to the side the weapon systems.

As they continued on the group passed a hall just missing a tail slip into the maintenance area, nor the bloody hand of a Turian being dragged in.

"Ah here we go," Gavcius said as they came to an area with a good number of guards. Seem the General wasn't taking the Goliath lightly, not that the lieutenant blamed him. From what Rebecca said the Goliaths were like a cross of Elcor and Krogan with a dash of Batarian depending on if they were part of this Red Sand Cartel he had heard about.

"Lieutenant Laus Gavcius reporting to General Desolas as order." Gavcius said holding up his Omni Tool for the guard to scan.

"Alright you're cleared." Grunted the Guard unlocking the maglock doors

"Alright ladies let's go say hi to our large friend" Gavcius said smiling as let the two Saurian women in the room and followed after them and the smile feel from his face. This wasn't the medical station as he had been lead to believe, there were no traces of medical equipment anywhere. There were various tools covered in Saurian red blood, in the center of the room was a console that had voltage output readings displayed on the screen. And finally held in the back of the room was the Goliath his arms held to his sides by magnetic restraints the General standing before him. The lieutenant dryly swallowed. This was a torture chamber.

"So you're finally here." Said a helmeted Desolas as he turned to face them ignoring the Goliath as he tried to escape. "Abrudas."

 **ZZZAT!**

"AAAHAHH!" screamed Rebecca as the female Turian jabbed an electric baton into the Saurian's back sending her to the ground.

"MOM!" Cried Ziva rushing towards her mother when suddenly she was jerked back by her head when the heavily armored Turian grabbed her by her plumage. The girl screamed in pain when a few feathers were pulled out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Earl.

"Oh and who is going to make me? You? You're in no position to stop me. Her mother?" Desolas motion to Rebecca who was once again shocked by Abrudas. "She's in no better shape! So pray tell who is going to stop me?" he asked sneering.

"ME!" shouted someone as the General was socked in the face by a fist, a fist of a Turian.

"You dare hit a superior officer?!" Shouted Desolas "A proper Turian would never do such a thing even if they disagree with their methods." He sneered.

"That may be but an honorable Turian won't stand for your actions!" Roared Gavcius as he tackled Desolas to the ground.

"Damn traitor!" roared Abrudas stepping forward to help her General.

"Where do you think you're going you **BITCH!"** growled a voice behind the female Turian.

The Turian sneered and turned around. Abrudas went stiff as the larger Saurian woman towered over by a good foot and a half, her plumage only making her larger.

"Quiet you filth!" Abrudas snarled jabbing the baton into the Saurian's gut.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** an animalistic growled started from Rebecca's chest. **"RAAAAAAAA!"** Roared the enraged woman lunging at the alien knocking her to the ground.

Before when Gavcius had fire into the air and grabbed Ziva, she and just been so relieved that her child was alive she froze up and couldn't react. This time it was different, she felt no pain, she felt no fear, and all she care about was protecting her baby.

"RAAAAAAH!" screamed Abrudas as the Saurian mother clamped her right forearm in her jaws the venom seeping into her veins. Her left arm was pinned by Rebecca's right.

The Saurian then slowly raised her left hand, making sure the Turian saw, and one by one her claws popped out. Rebecca then swiftly stabbed the Turian in the gut. Took it out and jammed it back in again, and again, and again, and again until Abrudas eyes went dead. Rebecca snapped her neck just to make sure.

* * *

"You call yourself a Turian! They are the enemy and you're protecting them! Have you no shame!" Roared Desolas as he punched Gavcius in the face.

"Only that you're a part of our race!" spat the lieutenant as he slammed his knee into the General's gut.

"Don't you understand?! They are abominations!" Roared Desolas standing up bringing Gavcius to his feet. The General rushed forward holding to the lieutenant and rammed him against Rebecca slamming to against the wall "They need to be exterminated!" he Snarled unholstering his pistol and aiming it at a crying Ziva.

* * *

*Found it!*

*Kill it!*

* * *

 **BOOOOM!**

"What is the meaning of this!?" demanded Desolas as the lights flicked and died. "Status report!" he shouted into his Omnitool.

"We don't know all of the sudden the power went out sir!" shouted a Turian on the comms. "We'll get it back on as soon as poss-!

" **REEEEEEEAAAAA!"** "GAGH!%$# $%$RTE" screamed the Turian in pain when suddenly his radio went to static.

"What is happening!? Someone report damnit!" Desolas shouted ignoring the large figure behind him.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" shouted a Turian over the comms.

"WHAT?!" shouted Desolas.

"Hehehehe looks like everything is falling apart for you." Said a gravelly voice.

The General didn't hesitated and shot his pistol upwards.

"Hmpth that tickles" grunted Big Earl not even filching when the round hit his forehead. He then smiled and enclosed Desolas' gun and hand in his fist.

"GAAAAGH!" screamed the Turian as his hand was crushed, the wreckage of the gun digging into his flesh.

"EARL!" shouted Ziva in relief seeing the Goliath free.

"Hello again little one, I'm glad you're alright." Earl said smiling. "Now would you be a dear and go to your mother." He said frowning. "Cover your ears and close your eyes, I don't want you seeing this." He said sternly.

Once the girl did as instructed the Goliath turned his head back toward the Turian and ripped off his helmet roughly breaking one of his mandibles.

"GAAGAH!" cried Desolas in pain.

"For years I've keep my anger under control, I never wanted to hurt people like I had before. I kept the monster inside locked up ignoring the whispers in my mind." Said Big Earl readjusting his grip until he held the Turian by the head ignoring his failing in the air. "But you're a special kind of asshole! You've done the impossible. You made me and the monster agree upon something." The Goliath then leaned and whispered into Desolas' ear. _**"You need to die."**_

Desolas eyes widened in terror as he remembered what happen to Elvocius "NO WAIT I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he cried.

Earl just ignore him and just stared blankly into his eyes.

 **SQUISH!**

And didn't even blink when the alien's head exploded into mush.

Earl sighed deeply as the Turian fell to the ground, he took pleasure in doing that. _"Damnit!"_ He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. The Goliath breath slowly calming himself down and looked back at the three other occupants in the room.

The Turian gave him a nod of respect. It had to be done.

Rebecca look away in disgust, not at him, at the gore.

He sighed in relief, Ziva was still covering her ears and closing her eyes.

Earl looked to the side and saw the cloth that the bastard had use to clean himself off. He wash the blood off his hands and covered the wreck head of the Turian so Ziva wouldn't see it. Rebecca smiled in thanks and tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

Ziva looked up at her mother and asked "Is it over?"

"Not yet," Answered Gavcius seriously "I got to get you out of here."

"Not we?" Earl asked.

Gavcius smiled a fake smile, "I'm a traitor now, even if Desolas was a bastard he was a superior. The Arterius's are a family of great renown it will be my word against theirs and I'll be lucky to even get to trial as it stands, I know I'll be killed by either assassins or Desolas' younger brother who IS deployed on this planet.

"Then just come with us!" shouted Ziva.

"And dishonor my family with my cowardice?! I may not be a proper Turian but I am an honorable one I will not run." Gavcius said proudly. "I will face whatever comes."

"Fine do what you want but first let's get them out of here" Earl said walking towards the maglock door.

"Power is out" Gavcius said going to the torture console" Hmm maybe I can rigged this console to restore power-"

 **CREEEEAAAAAAK! BANG!**

"Or you can rip the door open with your freakish strength" The Turian said blinking dumbly seeing the wrecked doors the Goliath had ripped open with his bare hands.

"WOW!" Ziva said in awe her mother standing beside her slightly slacked jaw, hearing stories is one thing but to see it first hand was amazing.

"Used to rob banks back in the day, just ripped open the vault door, sometimes at night." Earl said off handily not care he admitted he was a criminal.

"Amazing to be sure not even a Kro-gan,….can ….do….that." Gavcius said before he slowly pale at the gore in the hall way. Scattered across the halls were numerous bodies of Turians in front of them were the corpses of some Ultraraptors.

"GRRRRRRRR!" growled another said animal as it looked up from eating from a Turian corpse. "REEEEEEEA!" shrieked the raptor going for the Turian.

 **WHAM.**

Only to slammed against the wall when Earl punched it with his massive fist.

"Just raptors, aim for the head and they'll go down like anything else." The Goliath stated picking up a shotgun and threw it to the alien. "Be careful that they aren't in midair when you shoot them, a flying corpse is still dangerous." He said speaking from experience.

"Right," nodded Gavcius moving forward towards the gun fights and roars. "To get out we have to go back the way we came, past the firefight, and I can't guarantee my people won't shoot." He warned.

"As long as their behind me they'll be fine. Your weapons don't have enough power to pierce my armor." Earl stated.

"Yeah I saw." The Turian said remembering when Desolas shot Earl in the head. "Alright stay behind Earl" Gavicus "Things are about to get ugly!" he said as he exited the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed a Turian soldier as he went flying and crashed into a pop machine a yard or so in front of them.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRR!" rumbled the chest of a white creature stepping over a battlement.

"No way." Gasped Ziva as the dinosaur stalked towards the down Turian.

"It can't be" Rebecca said not believing what she was seeing, as the creature picked up the Turian by his head with its mouth.

"It is, the neck looks a little long but it no denying it." Stated Big Earl as the Turian's head was bitten off.

"What is it?" asked Gavicus when the white Dinosaur leaned back its head and swallowed his fellow Turian's head.

"An Indominus Rex" answered the Goliath as the beast turn its head towards them.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUROOOOAAAAAAAR!" Roared the I Rex as it charge towards them.

* * *

The Bastard is dead!

(Cheers heard from miles away!)

Huh?! (Locks doors and arms self with golf club.)

Just in case.

Well until next time.

Please fav and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok sorry this one took a little long than the last one, I've been busy as I've been helping some friends move into their new house. (No one in that family has a truck. I do.) But that's only part of it the other parts I'll just fess up and admit is laziness. XP.

 **READ THIS!...**

If you haven't read my Co-author Myyddraal's story yet do so now. There will be some parts you'll be asking questions about and most (like 75%) can be answered in his story. Myyddraal is the brains of this universe and because of him they'll be many other advance creatures for this universe. That was another reason I was taking a bit, we were brainstorming and have been planning future parts for the stories.

* * *

Reviewer Responses….

TrialWriter246- like I said before they're not all asses. There's Good and Evil in everybody.

AnimeA55Kicker- HA that's an understatement!

Blaze1992- Ships are a weak point for me as I've never done ship to ship combat before. And the Vietnam thing, not really as Turians believe following a bad order is more honorable than disobeying one.

OMAC0010- Don't worry we'll get back to Carver and company. Right now I'm just on a roll for Earl.

Belthezzor- simple she's Aria.

* * *

….

 **-New Taiyuan Mall-**

 **-Turian POW holding cells-**

 **-Few minutes prior to Desolas' Death-**

… **..**

 **BOOOOOM!**

"What the hell?!" shouted a Saurian teen when the lights flickered on and off before the dull red emergency kicked on.

"Ha stupid Skullfaces don't know how to work a generator! It takes fuel fuck wad!" shouted a Saurian youth with row of bone spikes on the back of his head, at a Turian who glare back at the punk for his mouth.

"Please don't antagonize the aliens, Elliot." Grumbled an elderly Saurian wearing alliance fatigues, his arm in a sling.

"Sorry Captain Pressly I get stir crazy" apologized Elliot. Usually he hated authority but the man had saved him from the rubble of his home when the bombs dropped so he listened out of respect for the man. In fact he might enlist after this whole mess.

"Just keep it to a minimum, I'm a year from retirement and I rather not get gunned down because you pissed off one of these guys." Pressly sighed. He didn't want to die here, he had a promise to keep and be there for his grandson's graduation.

" _What is the meaning of this!?"_ demanded a voice of an angry voice, making an alien officer curse under his breath. _"Status report!"_ shouted the voice.

"We don't know all of the sudden the power went out sir!" shouted the Turian officer oblivious to the figures lurking shadows. "We'll get it back on as soon as poss-!" the officer started when suddenly from out of the shadows a raptor charged.

"REEEEEEEAAAAA!" "GAGH! GET IT OFF ME!" screamed the Turian in pain as the dinosaur latched onto his arm and pulled him forward slamming him on the ground.

" _What is happening!?_ _Someone report damnit!"_ shouted the voice of the comms.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" shouted a Turian firing his pistol at the Ultra attacking his superior.

" _WHAT?!"_ was the voice's last words, ever.

"That's right sic'em!" the punk Saurian shouted cheering on the raptors as they tore into the Turians.

WHAM!

"RAAAGH! HISSSS!" growled a raptor attacking the glass to the cell door, barley cracking the glass.

"Oh!? Bring it on patches! I'll show you who Alpha is, in ten fucking seconds!" shouted the spikey headed Saurian at the Feral.

"This isn't right." Pressly said in concern.

"Heh? What do you mean?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"These are ferals, they shouldn't be this organized." The Captain stated getting the attention of the other Saurians in the cells. "And then there's the matter concerning the power. Who cut it?"

"KUKUKUKUKUROOOOOAAAAAAAAR! Roared a massive white figure crashing in through the front doors of the mall and right into the fray of battle.

"What? DAAAAAAAAGH! FUCK!? IS! THAT?!" shouted Elliot at the sight of the beast.

"Indominus" Pressly said in shock. The elderly Saurian's eyes started darting around the area searching, not for a what, but a who.

"INDOMINUS?!" shouted Elliot. "Like the dinosaur from the history books that was the cause of the Indominus Crisis!? That Indominus!?"

"The same, now it all makes sense, the coordination, and the power being cut off. That mad man, he's actually doing it." Pressly said being shocked and amazed at the same time. He had heard rumor that the man had been spotted, but it seemed they were true. Solack was here.

"COME ON YOU UGLY BASTARD!" shouted a Turian soldier firing into the side of the Indominus Rex.

"RAAAAAAGGH!" Roared the Indominus Rex charging towards the Turian and slammed into him with such force that he was launched across the room and into a Pop machine in front of a two saurian women, a Turian, and a Goliath.

The beast's eyes locked onto the Goliath and the pupils narrowed in excitement. It saw something new, and it wanted to kill it!

"KUKUKUKUKUKUROOOOOAAAAAR!" Roared the I Rex charging at the Goliath.

When the two Titans both clashed, Turian and Saurian were in awe as Earl grabbed the dinosaur by the neck and slammed the beast into the wall and push with all his might. "GO! NOW!" yelled the Goliath the beast snapping its jaws just barely an inch from his face. He then roared in exertion and threw the Indominus to the ground.

"ROOOOAAAAAAAA!" snarled Majung in rage now it had been twice he had been a fool of! *NO MORE!* he roared standing up and slamming into the Giant with such force that they went through the wall and into a sporting goods store wreaking the aisles and shelves.

"I never thought I be doing this!" Earl grunted as he picked himself off the floor.

 **POP!**

"That's not good." The Goliath said grimly as a bolt from his prosthetic leg popped off. The leg wasn't designed for such activities.

"KUKUKUKUROOOOOOOOAAAR!" the I Rex charged at him again crashing through a football display sending pad, balls and helmets flying into the air.

Seeing the raging dinosaur headed his way Earl looked behind him real quick and smirk as he reached back.

Majung kept charging faster and faster and just when he open his mouth, Earl Swung his arm forward.

 **CLANG!**

The dinosaur was sent lurching away, dazed from being struck a thousand pound barbell in the face, which Big Earl barely had managed to grab in time.

"MEEEEAAAA!" Majung squawked in confusion as he stumbled about the store. All he saw were stars, hell he didn't even know who or what he was. *Where that white hair lady with orange eyes come from?* Majung warbled to himself as he started seeing things and then hit the ground with a heavy, THUMP!

"Just crossed off an item on my bucket list that I hadn't even added, fought an I Rex" Earl huffed walking away, his limp larger than usual. "Damn peg leg. Going to have to get it replaced after this." He grunted taking the weights off the barbell pole and using it as a makeshift walking stick adding a **CLANG!** To his walking repertoire. The Goliath slowly made his out of the sporting goods store and was meet with the sight of the Turian fighting off the large pack of Feral Ultraraptors. Talons, bullets, fang and grenades flew in the air. One Turian killed a raptor with a shot to the head and not even a second he was tackled to the ground and was mauled to death.

"REEEEEAAA!" a raptor charged from the side and jumped onto the Goliath's back.

"Damn pest!" grunted Earl slamming his back against a pillar crushing the Dinosaur's skull. Damn raptors just loved attacking him, he figured it was because he was technically an herbivore now, probably smelled different. He started making his way out of the mall but stopped as he saw a reflection of the cells holding the captured Saurians and spotted Ziva, Rebecca and Gavcius. The Goliath made his to the cells batting away any raptor stupid enough to attack his hulking form. Thankfully the Turians didn't bother firing upon him, seems they had an understanding that they would just be wasting time and bullets and they would rather focus their fire on the horde of Dinosaurs.

"I told you to go!" he shouted sternly at the group.

"But we can't just leave them behind!" cried Ziva.

"We may have no choice dear." Rebecca said sadly putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Same as before the locks won't open." Gavcius stated. "Only this time there's nothing for you to grab."

"We can't abandon them!" shouted Ziva trying to grab at the door when that failed she punched it and only manage to hurt her hand.

"Stand back little one, I got this." Earl said running his hand along the edge of the door looking for a weak point. His work as a welder payed off as he found it along the hinge and punched hard, his fist dent the metal forward into the cell giving him a proper grip to pull the door forward and rip it from the cell and sent the hunk of metal flying across the room. "One down four to go." Earl said to himself moving on to the next cell repeating the process again and again until every cell was open. "Alright let's get out of here." The giant said picking up his walking stick.

"RAAAR!" Snarled a large white dinosaur with horns as it appear around the corner dropping a Turian from its jaws.

"KUKUKUKURAAAAAA!" another I Rex with crests on its eyebrow burst through the Turian lines and came to the horn one's side.

"RAAAAA!" Majung then appeared at the entrance of the sporting goods from behind, a mannequin in its mouth. The Dinosaur's lip twitched in anger as its eyes locked onto Earl and crushed the mannequin in its jaws breaking it into pieces. "KUKUKUKUKUROOOOOOOAAAR!" roared the beast in rage rushing towards the Goliath to extract its revenge.

When the beast was close to chomping onto his face, Earl stuck the barbell under the Indominus and launched Majung into the air and crash into Carno and Allo knocking them to the ground.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" shouted the Goliath slamming the barbell into the ground.

"Now our chance let's go!" shouted Pressly organizing the escaped Saurian, some picking up the discarded weapons of the Turians.

As the civilians started running Rebecca grabbed her daughter's hand but the girl didn't budge. "Ziva come, we need to get out of here!"

"But what about Earl." Ziva asked bringing Rebecca's attention to the Giant. He stood rigidly his head pointed at the recovering I Rexes who were growling. She heard a gurgled hiss and frowned sadly as she saw hydraulic fluid seeping from Earl's leg. She looked up and caught herself looking into the Goliath's eyes and understood. In his current condition the Goliath would slow them down and the I Rexes would just catch up to the group of Saurians costing many lives.

"We can't stay we'll only get in his way." The Saurian mother said sadly. He had to stay behind. Buy them time even if it cost him his life. Which, Rebecca had a dark feeling it would.

"But we just can't leave him to die he's my friend!" cried the teen.

"We're not friends little one we only just met today." Earl said sternly. "All I am is an old man who just didn't want to see you get hurt." The large man said crouching to the girl's level, his eyes flicking over to the slowing standing Dinosaur Hybrids. "But even if we were friends…." He said giving her a gentle hug.

WHAM!

"My life isn't worth yours." He said as he flick his finger into Ziva's gut knocking the air out of her. "Now live little one and stay safe." Earl said handing the teary eyed girl to Gavcius who nodded in respect.

"None of us will forget you Earl, I know she won't." Rebecca said putting a hand on the giant's arm.

"Humph I don't deserve to be remembered." The Goliath stated firmly. "Like I said to Ziva we just met today, you don't know the things I've done. The crimes I committed. The people I have hurt. I'm a monster. And so that's why….." Earl said walking towards the growling I Rexes "I must die alone."

"You're wrong!" said a barely conscious Ziva. "Someone who sacrifices themselves isn't a monster, they're a hero."

"HA!" laughed Earl. "That right there is funny little one, the princess believes the brutish monster to be her hero! That will be quite the story! Why don't you GO, and write it down." The Goliath said emphasizing the word GO, signaling to Rebecca and Gavcius to leave. Once the three had left Earl locked eyes with the Majung like I Rex and pounded the barbell into the ground in challenge.

"KUKUKUKUKUROOOOOOOAAAAAR!" The I Rexes charged as unit at the Goliath. Majung went for his right but luckily Earl manage to grab the dinosaur under the chin and throw him to the ground. He then turned around and slammed the barbell as hard as he could into Allo's face resulting in another loud CLANG! The Saurian then turn to meet Carno and punched the horned dino in the jaw knocking out a tooth.

Carno growled angrily at the Goliath and licked his blood socket in irritation *DAMNED PREY GO DOWN!* he roared in rage but soon changed his tune as he looked behind Earl "Kukukukuku." Chuckled the beast.

Earl ignored the laughing and swung his barbell. Only to find that he couldn't bring it forward. He turned his head and found his makeshift weapon in the grip of the Allosaurus I Rex variant's jaw. The dinosaur was bleeding from the head and the barbell was dented which made the Goliath all the more cringe. He shouldn't have took the weights off, now he didn't have as much OOMPTH as before.

"GATGH!" grunted Earl as Carno tripped the Goliath with a sweep of his tail sending him to the ground. When landed Allo ripped the barbell from his hands and threw the workout equipment across the mall. He struggled to stand and as soon as he did he roared in pain as from both Allo and Carno bit into the underside of his arms and slammed him against a pillar. "RAGTGH!" he gasped in further pain as Carno quickly kneed him in the groin, when he tried resisting. It was an I Rex indeed, no other animal would think of doing that.

"RAAAAA!" Roared Majung stomping the ground in victory. "KUKUKUKUKURAAAAA!" it snarled in rage as it foamed from the mouth. NOW he would have revenge! The white dino stomped the ground again getting ready for a charge.

 **RUMMBLE! CRACK!**

Everything in the mall froze as the ground below them shook violently.

"RAAAAAAWWAAAWAAW!" screamed the I Rexes. *THE THING! THE THING IS HERE!* Quickly Carno and Allo let go of Earl and ran past Majung. *COME WE NEED TO GO!* snarled Carno as he pasted Majung.

*NO!* Roared Majung in rage *I WILL KILL HIM! I NOT AFRAID OF THING!*

Carno snapped his teeth *Fine then die fool!* and hissed before he left.

Majung just snarled back and turned to face the Goliath, charge and roared "KUKUKUKUROOOOAA-!"

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Suddenly and violently a massive insect like beast burst out of the ground catching the I Rex in its teeth in its arrow shaped head. It was like a fusion of a centipede, lobster and a scorpion. The beasts shell was a dull grey-brown, a flat-ish body with a large hump like structure with various spike-like protrusion across it. Its mouth had numerous mandibles meant for slicing or crushing. Earl couldn't tell how long it was but if he had to guess half the size of a pro league sports field.

"REEAAA!" squealed Majung in pain as the massive beast bit into him and slammed him onto the ground. Alongside the centipede like creature were a massive pair of pincers, which shot out and latched onto the I Rex. The monster began tearing into the I-Rex, crushing and ripping at the squealing Dino, again and again as it flung blood and guts everywhere.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

Bellowed the beast with such a loud roar that all the glass in the Mall shattered. The large insect then took a whiff in, its antennae whipping back and forth, before snapping its head toward Earl, making the Goliath gulp. Now he understood why the I Rexes ran in fear, they might have become monsters, but this beast was truly a monster from the very beginning. Earl readied himself for what would be the last fight of his life, as the beast reared up and roared once more.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

* * *

…

Poor Earl just can't get a break.

And no the creature that burst out of the ground isn't a Thresher Maw. It's what Myyddraal calls an Ultrashell. If you want to know what it looks like Search for Chasmfiend Stormlight and it be first picture. The picture is of a fully grown one. The one in the story is young and is nowhere near as big.

Until next time.

Please fav and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking a while. I was playing FarCry Primal and the Division (Both great by the way!) After this I'll get back to Carver and Company and maybe Saren will finally track them down.

* * *

…Reviewer Responses

Blaze1992- Squad member Goliath? Hmm maybe ME 2 or 3 no promises though.

OMAC001- Bad luck is bad luck man.

\- yeah no kidding.

haloguy661 – why thank you!

– Unique? Nah I'm not the first to do this. Awesome DAMN RIGHT!

T-B-R – Saurian haven't encountered them yet but maybe on a certain planet a Thresher Maw will go one on one with an Ultrashell.

Randomy- 500 some people beg to differ. It part of my style and is more comic bookey than anything.

Anyways onto the story!

….

* * *

He had always been big. Even as a child he had towered over others his age and used it to his advantage ruthlessly bullied everyone smaller than him in elementary. As the years went on he became worse and worse. Vandalism, grand theft, if it was illegal he did it. One of his most violent crimes he committed was the leveling of his Principal's house with a stolen bulldozer after the man had expelled him for beating the shit out of some punk who owe him some money.

That was first time he went to jail and that's when joined up with the Red Sand Cartel. His patented brand of violence was quite appreciated. He became an Enforcer. And then he became a Goliath, that's when it got really bad. His main job was collection, to receive the money by any means necessary. The only problem was that he never explored any other option. He used the method so many times he had earned a nickname that was quite infamous in the Cartel. Big Earl, the Breaker.

He was a monster, he only care about himself and never gave a single thought to the lives he had ruined, the families he had left broken. The only thing that matter was how much money could make. He didn't give a single thought as to what suffering his actions would have done.

Until he was finally arrested for assault. The Red Sand lawyers couldn't do anything for him that time. He had been arrogant did the deed in broad daylight, in the most populated and heavily surveilled area of Lowell. Once he was arrested they ran his prints and DNA leading to him to be connected to various other crimes.

Once he had been processed and imprisoned, Interpol the predecessor to Alliance Intelligence, had come to him wanting him to squeal. The year was 2136 and the Cartel had just recently raided a genetics lab. He, in fact had been in on that job. Interpol wanted to know where they were and what they were up to. For two years they tried working him but he never talked. Then they changed tactics. Before they had just been playing on his greed, offering him freedom and various degrees of monetary incentives. They appeal to his heart. Even though it was shriveled and black back then, it was still a heart. They show him the fates of his victims.

Apparently when he broke someone bones he did it so much force he made splinters of bones fly inside his victims. These splinters would then embed themselves in their nerves. This resulted in Chronic Pain Syndrome the highest degree in fact. Seif Awad had it the worst, due to the damage being inflicted in his spine Seif's whole entire body was in constant antagonizing pain. The poor man couldn't take it anymore. And after years of agony he took his own life. He wasn't the only, many of his victims had ended their own lives, they just wanted the pain to stop.

Being confronted with this Earl's eyes had been open, and he became disgusted with the sight of himself when had looked at his reflection in the interrogation room. He then told them everything. Who was what rank, where to find them and the location of their main base, stopping Project Diabolus and the rest was history. He served his time and with the help of Interpol he got a job in the shipyards building ships and move onto Gagarin station then onto Arcturus station. It felt so good to build rather than destroy. But his accident happen and he was regulated to Colonial work. And that's how he found himself in his particular predicament.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The monstrous insect roared again causing the world around it to shake as its voice was so loud. Earl wasn't a religious person but as the creature slowly pull itself out of the ground, he couldn't help but feel that he was facing the manifestation of his sins. And it was here to pass its judgement upon him.

The creature rushed at him and Earl brace himself for the impact. When the beast and he collided he was sent flying back and crashed through multiples walls. A Goliath's back could handle the same force of a Semi-truck. The beast hit with the force of three. When Earl finally hit the ground he groaned in pain. Such terrible god forsaken pain, he hadn't felt like this since he had lost his leg.

CLACK!

A bloody slightly spikey bone plate hit the ground. Great the beast hit so hard it can crack his armor. Not good. He can't act like a meat shield anymore, the monster was a meat grinder. A very heavily armored and pissed off meat grinder. He didn't know why it was pissed, but he didn't care. He had to stop it here, or at the very least keep it distracted long enough for the others to escape.

CRASH!

The creature burst through the wall and snapped it mandibles fiercely together. If it had been smaller the sounds it made it would have sounded like Click! Click! Click! But the beast was massive so it resulted in CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! Echoing throughout the mall. The centipede released a shrill and shot out one of it pincers, but luckily Earl ducked and the claw went over his head, impacting the wall and obliterating it. Seeing an opportunity the Goliath pulled on the insect's arm bringing its head closer and Earl threw forward his fist aiming for the only unarmored part of the beast. The eyes.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The creature screamed in pain as the Goliath's hand went in one of the beast's right eye sockets and ripped out one of the ocular orbs. The bug thrashed around the mall in both pain and anger crushing any Turians and Raptors that were unlucky to be in the path of her rampage. The beast slammed into many wall and pillar collapsing parts of the roof.

Earl let out a tired breath glad he was able to get a breather while he could as the insect threw a tantrum. God knows he needed it after the day he's had.

 **GRRROOOAAAN! POP!**

Another bolt popped off his leg as Earl stood a step forward. He had to finish this before he quite literally fell apart. A gleam of light caught his sight and he turn to find the source. There basking in Shanxi's moon light was the Falcon Fighter's gun, completely intact.

PING! PING! PING!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The gun fire of the Turians bounce off the Ultrashell's exoskeleton causing no harm, besides pissing the bug off. The massive being roared in rage and redirected its attention onto the Turians. This was his chance! If he could get to the gun he could go on the offensive, end it, if not slow it. He slowly limped towards the hardware store, his leg creaking and the bones on his back flaking off. The Goliath reached the gun grabbing the handles meant for a maintenance loader, with just enough space for his hands. All he had to do with rig some copper wiring around the handle, press his thumb down and he have minigun on steroids, or as it was called during his Red Sand days, a Jackhammer. He press his thumb and the barrel sparked to life and roared as it let the bullets fly.

"Time to even the playing field." The Saurian said to himself as he limped out of the hardware store. The Bug was tearing everything to pieces, Turian, Raptor, walls. It didn't matter, it was all getting tore to bits. Both parties tried fleeing but the beast was relentless. Some make a break for it and escape, others the thing was instantly on them.

Earl noted how the rounds of the Turian firearms harmlessly pinged off the Bug's shell. The armor was tough, if he had to guess about as strong as ship grade armor. The Falcon's gun would be useless as well, but Earl wasn't aiming for the body. He be aiming for the limbs, their joints to be exact. It didn't matter if it was hand to hand, swordplay, gun fighting, vehicular warfare, even with ship to ship combat, there's always a golden rule. If the body is too well defended, go for the limbs.

The Goliath press his thumb down and the Jackhammer released a stream of raging hot bullets into the beast's right side crippling two legs along with his main target, its right pincer in a spray of gore.

"REEEEE!" the massive titan screamed in pain as its claw hung gingerly on her side. After a moment of rage and recovery the insect whipped its head in his direction and clacked it mandibles in anger. Earl responded in kind and fired the Jackhammer into the remains of the eye cluster on the beast right side. Now he had a blind spot he could exploit.

The bug shrilled in pain again and lashed out with its good claw catching the Goliath in its grasp and slammed him on the ground making the Goliath groan in pain. He felt a few ribs break from that blow. The Ultrashell clacked its mandibles again and reared back its head planning to rip the Saurian apart with it mouth.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The bug screech and went for the killing blow-

"GOTHIS SQUAD OPEN FIRE!" yelled a duel pitched voice of a Turian which was followed multiple rockets impacting the blind side of the massive beast knocking it off course and release its hold on the Goliath. Knowing its right was vulnerable the Ultra Shell had to turn it whole body giving a small figure to time to get to Earl's side.

"I thought you were getting them out of here" Growled Earl at the figure as he stood.

"I did but I came back for my men, what's left of them" Gavcius said grimly as over half of his men gone. "Then I remember that a shipment of high grade weaponry had been delivered prior to this mess." Gavcius said smirking up at the giant. "It's funny they were meant to be used against you, yet the spirits deemed they be used to save you.

"Hmpth, guess they know that this thing isn't just a threat to my people but yours also." Grunted the Goliath leaning down to pick up the Jackhammer

 **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAN! POP! HISSSSSSSS!**

"GAAAAAA!" shouted Big Earl as his leg released the last of the fluid locking the limb in place making him fall. "DAMN IT!" Roared the man punching the ground.

"That's not good." the Turian said.

"Yeah no kidding." Sighed the Goliath getting on his knees. He looked up and saw the beast turning back it right face away from the rocket launcher totting Turians and readied for another attack. "You best be getting out of here, those rockets didn't do much." He said noting the singe marks on its side.

"Afraid we can't do that." Stated Gavcius firmly "That monster a threat to everyone. Both Saurian and Turian alike, a proper Turian wouldn't run away. He gets the mission done."

"Hmpth, I thought you said you were an honorable Turian not proper." Grunted Earl.

"Sometimes being proper can be honorable." Gavcius said putting a rocket launcher to his shoulder. "FIRE!" he ordered pulling the trigger adding his own rocket to the volley. The explosives impacted against the armor of the beast's side.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The bug screamed in rage and slammed into Gothis squad crushing and tearing two of the Turians to pieces. "DON'T STOP MOVING AND KEEP THE PRESSURE ON!" Gavcius shouted firing another rocket. The Turians kept firing volley after volley plummeting the Ultrashell with rocket resulting in small cracks in its carapace. Recovering Big Earl did his best he could to help, but his movement was limit due to his busted leg. He did manage to cripple a few more limbs slowing it down some more.

"DAMN IT I'M OUT!" cursed Gavcius reaching to his belt. "How everyone on ammo?" he asked over the comms.

"Just spent my last shell! Switching to grenades." Shouted a Turian.

"By the spirits I wished I still had grenades I've been taking pop shots at it mangled eye." Stated another Turian.

"Keep that up I got one more—GAHG!" shouted a solider as the Bug snatched him up and bit him in half.

"Nothing is working we need a tank!" yelled a Turian as avoided getting crushed.

"No that won't work either" Gavcius said to himself cutting the comms. He observe the beast as it continued on its rampage sure a tank could take it out but by the time they got to one to many lives would be lost. It had to be fast and hard. And the only thing he could think of was an orbital strike.

"Hierarchy Command this is Lieutenant Laus Gavcius of Gothis squad ID Delta Sigma 35790, I'm requesting an orbital strike at these coordinates." Gavcius said over comms.

"I hear you Lieutenant may I request the reason for such use?" asked HC.

"Local mega fauna has hit us hard resulting in numerous causalities including General Desolas and many more if it isn't stopped, SO I NEED A STRIKE NOW!" shouted Gavcius as yet another one of his men were takin out.

"Alright I read you authorization of orbital strike is approved …Wait we got a problem Lieutenant." Said HC grimly.

"What kind of problem?" Gavcius asked firmly.

"Eezo burst from the newly activated Relay is interfering with our targeting, we're fine in space but surface strikes are going to be a problem." Responded HC.

"Is there any way to get around it?" asked Gavcius.

"There is, but….." the man on the other end hesitated.

"But what?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Tell me, how important are your fellow soldiers to you?" asked a new voice, a higher up if Gavcius had to guess.

"I'm Turian that should be enough of an answer for you." The Lieutenant answered.

The man in orbit sighed "Very well, to get a proper lock on we need to triangulate, one here on the ship, a targeting laser on the target, and ,sigh, your Omni tool."

Gavcius' mandibles clicked "I see."

"You won't be able to leave the area, are you still sure?" asked the voice.

"Yes sir I am." Gavcius stated firmly.

"Then I Captain Adrien Victus pray that the spirits be with you Lieutenant. We'll wait for your signal" Victus said clearing the line.

"Alright all personal who can hear this listen up!" Gavcius yelled taking control of the speakers of the mall. "I'm calling in an orbital strike, this thing need to die or else it's going to cause more casualties. This is your last chance to get out of here!" He stated before scanning the room and looking at his men. "Gothis Squad I want you to evacuate the area." He ordered syncing his Omni tool to the ship in orbit

"Afraid I'm going to have to disobey that order sir." Aetcius said shooting at the Beast keeping it distracted.

"Besides you won't be able to get a lock on to this thing by yourself." Camdus said throwing his last grenade.

The rest of Gothis Squad pledge the same one after the other. They weren't leaving. "You bunch of idiots." Gavcius said smiling as he brought up his targeting laser. "DAMN YOU TO THE BLACKEST VOID YOU BAREFACE BASTARD HOLD STILL!" He cursed as every time he targeted the bug it would move.

"Guess there's no helping it" Earl said grab his prosthetic leg and shove a loose pieces of rebar inside keeping the leg extended.

"What are you doing!" yelled the Turian in horror as he saw blood starting to stream down the Goliath's prosthetic leg.

"Going to keep this bitch still long enough for you to finish this." Big Earl said picking up the Jackhammer and taking a step forward, blood profusely pouring down his leg. He fired up the massive gun unloading almost every last round into the bug's cracked armor until it turned to face him. "That's right ugly come and get me!" he roared aiming the gun up firing the last rounds shooting off its antennas. The UltraShell roared in pain again but rushed towards the Goliath. "That's right come and get me!" he said grabbing the Jackhammer by the barrel rearing it back and slamming it into the Bug's mouth as a makeshift club.

The blow actually dazed the beast for a moment as it wasn't expecting that. It clacked it jaws in irritation sending small bits flying. It stuck again lashing with its claws. Earl met the one claw by slamming the gun/club into its grasp preventing him from being bisected as he held the injured claw with his bare hands. But that left him open to the bug's jaw and his upper left chest, shoulder and back were caught in its vise like bite.

"DO IT NOW!" Roared the Golaith as he used all his might to keep himself rooted using the leverage of the club in the left claw and the injury of the right claw to his advantage.

"I'M ON IT!" yelled Gavicus focusing the targeting laser on the massive creature the device beeping every second until it rapidly beeped and flat lined.

"Payload inbound, it's been an honor severing with you Major Laus Gavcius" Victus said informing Gavicus of his posthumously promotion.

"Thank you sir" Gavicus said looking up as the eight glowing red missiles entered the atmosphere.

His men also looked up before they looked at him and saluted and he back.

….

* * *

Miles away a barefaced Turian looked up from some freshly made tracks and his eyes widen in horror "DESOLAS!" Saren shouted into his Omni tool but was only met with static.

….

* * *

A few blocks away Carno, Allo, the two Dilos along with a roughly twenty feral raptors looked up. *Fool* Carno said turning and continuing to walk down the street.

…

* * *

Camped in a building was a three man Squad of Saurian two of them were looking up into the sky. The third was sleeping on a couch. "A hundred creds says he sleeps through the explosion." Dakota said looking back at the snoring Saurian.

"Gaia please, that's a sucker's bet." Michaels snorted making the larger Saurian laugh.

"Oh come on! Stop running and just come here you minx," Mumbled Carver as he shifted in his sleep. "Stop being a tease." He giggled perversely.

"…" Dakota and Michaels just stared back at the small Saurian with cocked eyebrows.

….

* * *

In an apartment in the Lower wards several Hunters and a Saurian scientist watch the missiles race for the ground, morbidly silent. They had heard the screeches from here, and they heard the reports come in from other squads, about the monsters rampaging through the city. While the Hunters curse in their minds or pray, the Scientist apathetically thinks as he watches the missiles begin their final approach,

'How I would love to see the remains. There would be so much data to collect, so many samples to harvest...'

….

* * *

A Saurian teen tired running back towards the mall but was tackled to the ground by her mother. "EARL!" cried Ziva in her mother's arms as the missiles neared the ground.

…..

* * *

Back at the Mall the beast looked up saw the blazing red light descending from the heavens and tired making a run for it only to find she couldn't move.

"No bitch you're staying right here!" Earl roared slamming the beast's face into the ground and pried its mouth open.

"GO DOWN!" Yelled Gavicus holding onto a grenade a shoving a grenade into its mouth, not even caring that he blew his hand off as he immediately with his remaining hand fired his pistol repeatedly into its eye socket.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The monster roared in both pain and fear as Earl grabbed his makeshift club and the Turians did all in their power to keep it pinned to the ground until…..

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

…

* * *

Hours later a young girl stood at the edge of massive blazing crater. Shanxi's sun rising over the horizon. Tears dripping from her eyes. Mounds of rubble lay about the hole in them were skeletal remains of numerous Turians and Raptors. In the center was the remains of a giant insect like creature surrounded by bits and pieces of more Turians. But even seeing the grisly seen wasn't the cause of her tears. In front of the Massive beast was the skeletal remains of a Goliath with a melted prosthetic leg. His body frozen in his final moments. He was driving a metal club into the head of the charred remains of the creature his mouth open screaming at the thing in defiance.

Seeing the sight made Ziva cry, but in a way it made her happy. Big Earl Kramer died on his feet. The Breaker redeemed himself. He died a hero.

….

* * *

God I hated to kill Big Earl but from his very conception he was meant to die. And it sucks twice as hard as you guys liked him.

Sigh please fav and review

(Goes and digs a symbolic grave for his character.)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay sorry it took so long I had a little set back, but after doing some brain storming I faced palmed the shit out of myself as I found out I was forgetting something!

I had forgotten about Cesar and the I Rex Raptor. I mean this is a JP/ME crossover. How the hell could I forget about the Dinosaurs!? (Feels the collective of multiple eyes blinking blankly at the screen.) I know!

So this is what this chapter is I'm setting the stage to explore the Dinosaur's interaction in this AU. How this mixture of different species (technically) interact with one another. How their makeshift society works. How they view each other and what terms they use.

Hopefully I did a decent job.

* * *

Reviewer Responses…..

Fallen-Ryu – Somebody is probably going to get cussed out.

AnimeA55Kicker – Thank you (bows)

Dquinnicus – The Saurians are masters when it comes to genetic engineering and they will argue that the Council HAS NO right to limit them as by their standards the rest of the universe sucks at it. By all account THEY are the authority when it comes to genetics.

Blaze1992- Oh yeah he'll be Emo and slightly more ruthless now.

OMAC001- right now I got to close this story arc as I forgot about Cesar and the I Rex Raptor.

Eyolf- (Points at screen) Mind reader!

Kaiya of Terra- (Arm goes stiff) Another one! …. Yeah Ziva will show up again in ME1 probably in the Presidium.

Alfonse08 – Chapter 5 question – Over sight on my part, but the issue has been addressed.

About Big Earl- Sigh, as I stated last chapter, from his very conception he was fated to die. (Looks at DVDs of Game of Thrones) Fuck I'm on the path to becoming a George R.R. Martin knock off! Make people love a character and just decide to slit their throats, or in this case blow them up. (Sniper takes a shot!) Sorry! Anyways I'm glad you guys loved Earl and I hope to keep the quality of work up so you can fall in love with more characters, which I will kill off. (Sniper shots cup he was reaching for.) No regrets!

* * *

 **Questions about Saurian Biology/Character Creation** \- The Genetic make up of Saurian DNA is as best as I can describe is a Genetic Cocktail of different Genes. The base is Raptor but it contains numerous strains of different DNA. I did this so if/When (crosses fingers) people decide to write stories they can have a character look like whatever they want.

 **Reproduction** – Honestly Saurian Reproduction is pretty much the same as human. It's one of the reasons why Saurians have retractable claws so they don't tear open their mother in the womb. It's similar to how a baby doesn't breath until their out of their mother. The claws don't pop out until then and they're dull for the first few months of a Saurian child's life.

 **Scales** \- Scales can vary in color, pattern even texture in some cases. There are limits but not much.

 **Plumage** \- Like Scales, Plumage vary in color if not more so and don't really have any real limits. The Placement of Plumage is pretty much the same as our own excluding being on the body. But there can be cases of feathers on the limbs. The feathers can be dyed like human hair so a rebellious teen can dye a skull into his feathers if he wanted, it just can't occur naturally.

 **Hands** – Saurian hands are mainly the same as ours just scaled and clawed. The real issue here we are addressing here, are the claws. The reason the claws are retractable is for the use of electronics and fire arms as the claws would get in the way of use of said equipment.

 **Feet** \- Feet are also roughly the same as ours just clawed like the hands just not retractable but are nothing but little numbs in the womb.

 **Biotics** \- Biotics work pretty much like canon, (No need to fix what's not broken,) the only difference is that all Biotics have a crested head. The crest not only contains some additional biotic nodes but also acts as a conductor for the energy. A tail tell sign that a Saurian is going to use their biotic abilities is that that the crest will spark with energy.

 **Splices** – Oh this is where it gets complicated. Ten internet points to who can guess where they originate from. Splices are a modified version of the original Hybridization Serum. Splices were introduced so if you want your character to look like your favorite dinosaur they can. If you want them to be a Hybrid of different dinos well they can. You can also include various birds and reptiles into the mix. But your legal limits are 3 to 4. Otherwise the Saurian would start suffering genetic corruption and starts suffering from health problems. Cancer, Elephantiasis, heart failure, etc. In some cases reduced intelligence.

 **Goliaths** – Now while technically using more than one Splice the DNA of those splice are all the same. Thus you don't have so many DNA strands fighting in your body, they're all doing the same job. That makes them the safest of the Combat splices. Now don't worry you aren't limited to just armored dinos like Ankylosaurus. They are just the base. You can also have Ceratops type dinos. The fighting style I would compare to Rhino from Marvel. These are the only two genus of dino that I can recall that can provide ample protection for a Goliath's head. Otherwise you would be left with a weak point from gun fire. If you think other dinos should be included please explain and I will adjust the information accordingly.

 **Tyrant** – A class I have yet to introduce. A Tyrant is the opposite of a Goliath opting Extreme Defense for Extreme Offense. Instead of Herbivore DNA a Tyrant has spliced themselves with a heavy dose of Carnivore DNA. Tyrants use Tyrannosaurs as a base of their splice. But due to the extreme amount of Predator DNA Tyrants are more prone to anger due to an increase in production of testosterone.

 **Watchers** – Created by Myyddraal is another class yet to be introduce. Watchers are Biotics that is why they haven't been introduce as most biotics, excluding one, are children at this time. Unlike Tyrants and Goliaths, Watchers can't take a beating and are not physically strong, the splices they incorporate are just meant to enhance they're already powerful Biotic abilities. There are two key traits the first are spikes on their backs, forearms and elbows, the DNA would come primarily from Kentrosaurus, the spikes are used as conductors for biotic energy and a Watchers back will often spark like a certain King of Monsters. The energy will collect on the back and the Watcher will move their arms back and touch the spikes on their back with the one on the elbows, temporality store the energy with small spikes on the forearms until they pick a target and use all that energy in one massive blast reaching Asari Matriarch levels of power.

The Second trait is a tall and skinny build and this DNA come from Pterosaurs type dinos. The Watcher have long webbed fingers and they help to collect the Biotic energy for their massive attacks. The Pterosaur DNA also gives them a light build resulting in some subclasses of Watcher to have the ability to glide. Another ability of the Watcher is teleporting but it mainly used in a defensive manner as the Watcher can't take hits like a Tyrant or Goliath. The combat style of the Watcher class is to keep an eye on the battlefield and wait for the perfect time to strike, thus the meaning for its name, Watcher.

 **Other classes** \- that is something that still needs worked out. If you have suggestions please let me know. Include Class name, combative feature, genetic makeup, and size.

 **Note…**.(Depending on the time you are reading this the information above could've been changed or added on to so please view my profile for an undated version, if it has been changed. This me can't speak for the me in the future…)

Now on to the story!

* * *

\- Outskirts of New Taiyuan Park-

A small black figure jumped over a crashed car and its head perked up as it spotted a familiar sight. *We're almost at the place!* shouted Cesar. The Pura turned his head and saw the White raptor staring at eight red dots slowly descending from the sky. His eyes widened as he saw them. *No.* he whimpered remembering the last time he saw a red light like that.

*What are they.* the I Rex dino asked.

*Happiness killers.* answered the Pura grimly.

*Hmm, so you say.* the larger dinosaur said continuing to watch the bombs descend.

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

SCREEEEEH!

The I Rex's eyes widen at that noise. She looked at the light and then back down where she heard the roars. The THING was there and the 'Happiness killers' were headed right for it. The I Rex smirked at what was going to happen.

*White?* Cesar asked worriedly, that noise sent chills down his spine. *What was that noise?*

White that was what Cesar had decided to call her it was simple but it worked. White turned her back and walked in the direction they had been going. *Nothing to worry about,*

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

*Not anymore that is.* White chuckled as she jumped over car.

*If you say so.* the Pura said turning from the mushroom cloud, and faced the entrance of a park. Cesar warbled sadly as he walked thru the entrance.

*What are you crying about?* White asked curiously.

Cesar sighed *This was where we were headed before.* he whimpered some more *Alpha finally didn't decide to leave in the morning and he and Beta decided to take the pack here.* he warbled weakly *Little One and me were going to play while Alpha was going to get Beta to begin mating rituals to make another pack member.*

*Still you are shackled!* Growled White.

*They were my pack!* Screeched the Pura.

*How are they your pack when they were nothing like you!* roared the I Rex.

*Pack doesn't have to be like you to be pack as long as they love you.* Cesar stated firmly.

*Hmpth that's how they are at first.* White stepping on some grass and looked at it curiously *They feed you, pet your head gently, say nice things and then as soon as they're bored with you they stab you, taking stuff out then they stab you again put something in that burns! AND THEY DO IT AGAIN, AGAIN AND AGAIN!* she roared remembering the pain the one with needles caused.

The Pura took a step back as White had her outburst. Whoever her Alpha was must have not been a nice man, he couldn't have been a vet either you only get stab once or twice a year. But it sounded like White got stab EVERY day. *White they aren't all like your Alpha, most can show kindness.* he warbled gently.

*They won't to me.* growled White.

*You won't know until you try! You just have to give one a chance.* the Pura pleaded.

*Hmpth we shall see.* grunted the I Rex as they pass some bushes. White spotted movement "KUKUKUKUKUROOOOOOAAR!" and roared in challenge.

"HISSSSSSS!" a group of four Ultras jumped out of the bushes. *Stop right there!* hissed the lead Ultra.

*WHO DARES!?* White asked clacking her jaws in anger.

*White calm!* Cesar shrilled. *They are just making sure you're not a threat, this is their territory.* he explained preventing a fight.

White grumbled *For now.*

*What was that? You want to fight THING!* Snarled a raptor making White growl.

Suddenly a pair of jaws snapped in front of the raptor's face. *Quiet! You speak out of turn!* growled the lead Ultra as its lip twitched in annoyance at its underling. *Ignore this one, he just got put under my command.*

*The stupid need to learn their place or die!* growled the I Rex hybrid.

The underling Raptor hissed in anger looking ready to attack but backed down when the lead Ultra stood in front of him and released a rumble in his chest.

*White please stop.* sighed Cesar.

*Fine, besides crushing just one wouldn't be entertaining.* White huffed.

*Now that the tension has ended. I must ask why are you here?* the lead Ultra asked.

*I didn't know where else to go.* Cesar said bowing his head.

*Why not go home?* asked the Ultra cocking its head to the side.

*Home isn't home without them.* the Pura said whimpering.

The Ultra flinched at that *I'm sorry for your lost, I know your pain, a lot of us here do.* He sighed *Very well I permit you to pass. But you?* the Raptor said locking eyes with White. *I don't know what to make of you.* he said getting a low growl from the Indominus.

*She's with me,* Cesar said quickly.

*Then she is your responsibility any action she takes are considered yours, if she is banished you are banished, understand?* growled the Ultra.

*Yes,* warbled the Pura.

*Good, now follow me I will bring you before the Captain.* the Ultra said pasting his pack. *I don't care who is in charge while I'm gone, just make sure it's not him.* he said snorting at the Raptor that spoke out of turn.

As Cesar and White followed the Ultra deeper into the park the two of them noticed numerous Raptors in the area. To the right was a group of various raptors who were currently eating on various bits of food. Cesar wonder where they found food but his answer came when he saw small group enter the clearing, in their mouth were open back packs. The newly arrived group conversed with an older Pura, whose feathers were graying.

*That's Old Pete he's a retired port watcher and his Alpha was at work when the Big Booms happened.* Said their escort seeing where their heads were pointed. *The Captain remember that he was brought to the Station from time to time to help train some fledglings and once we started organizing Pete was one of the first that was recruited and was busted out of his house.* he warbled. *Pete's job is to determine what's edible and what's not.* he said as the bag carrying group dropped the bags on the ground and the leader, an Ultra pulled out a can with a picture of a person wearing a funny white hat and set it in front of the old Pura.

Pete walked forward and looked the can over and saw that there was a tab and pulled on it with his clawed hand. The can's top popped open revealing yellowish white pouches covered in red sauce. The Old Pura sniffed the contents, hummed in satisfaction, took one of the pouches out and ate it. *It's safe, and I'll say tasty also,* Pete said licking a bit of sauce off his mouth.

The lead forager nodded his head and grabbed the bag dumping out more cans. He then took the bag and tossed it at another Ultra who lightly growled in response. The two Ultras then went to the side, mostly to discuss where the food had to from if Cesar had to guess, but not before the lead Ultra grabbed the can of raviolis.

*Alright whose next?!* barked old Pete.

Another raptor walked forward and smugly dumped his by full of nothing but white bars.

Old Pete looked down at the bars and cocked his head to the side.

*Quite the haul right.* boasted the young raptor puffing out his chest.

The elder raptor responded by picking up a bar and throwing it smacking the young raptor in the head. *You can't eat this shite!*

*What the hell you talking about, it smells good!* roared the young raptor.

*It fucking soap you bloody moron!* shrilled Pete. * If you want to shite bubbles it will be a grand meal! Yes it smells sweet and but when the hell have you ever ate anything sweet! We eat meat you retard! Oh you should have been cast off as soon as your egg came out you mum's twat you walking pile of T Rex Dung!*

*Yeah if you bring something you think is food but Pete says otherwise don't argue* the escort said. *He'll make you feel like a hatchling with his insults.*

*I'll say he be able to get Horn Head to keep his trap shut.* White chuckled at the sight of the Ultra being cut down verbally by the Pura.

*Now make yourself useful and take this shite to the crap pile Dung Head!* the Old Pura order motioning to a pile full of various non edible, which had to its side a few corpses of the Intruders and around them were the bodies of a good number of Compys.

Cesar and White noticed something weird about the little dinos' corpse, every single one of their back side was plastered in reddish brown gore.

Seeing their looks the Guard Raptor answered their question. *Word of advice don't eat the bodies of the Intruders, seems they're poisonous, they made Compys shit themselves to death, Compys! And you know those things literally eat crap!*

*That explains my cramps earlier.* Cesar said remembering some stomach pain he had until he relieved himself. He must have swallowed a bit of flesh and blood when he killed that Intruder yesterday.

*Yeah if we could eat them we would just drag the bodies of the Intruders here and feed, but because of the poison we have to send out scouts to grab supplies, instead of stalking the intruders.* the guard stated as the three came to a playground.

The playground was built to have a medieval theme and there was a medium sized castle that had a slide coming from the top. Around it were various medieval theme playground equipment. The see-saws were catapults. Springers were naturally horses. All the equipment was all beautifully designed but they all pale in comparison to what stood in front.

In front of the castle was a T Rex that had been morph into a Dragon. Instead of the standard stubby arms of a T Rex, there were large Pterosaur wings that curved in such a way that they acted as swing sets and had invisible poles in side them went into the ground anchoring the structure. From the tail leading up to the head were stairs disguised as back spikes. The head had a Ceratops type frill to conceal the kids walking up the body. The mouth had painted on teeth as it would have been a design flaw for the structure to have sharp objects on it, as out of the mouth was a slide disguised as flames spewing from the Dragon's mouth.

The Dragon was so well detail that apparently the Intruders had thought it was an actually animal and had shot at it. Evident by the bullet holes dotting the Dragon and the bloody guns scattered around the playground. And standing by the Dragon was an Armored Raptor.

*Halt! Why have you come here?* hissed the Armored Raptor.

Cesar's eyes widen as everything clicked in his head. That explained the welcome at the entrance of the Park and why the lead 'guard' said Captain and not Alpha. They were Laws, Raptor train and used in law enforcement.

Laws were among the most respected of their kind. Not only were they great fighters but they fought side by side with their respective Alphas. Not to mention smart as all hell. The only thing that was better than was a Law would have to be a Talon a military Raptor, and the only thing to compete with them were the fabled Primals from the Lands of Origin, and maybe those like White but that was up for debate.

*Got some new arrivals here, one in particular the Captain would probably want to know about.* their escort answered gesturing his head to White.

*Ah yes I can see, yeah the Captain would want to aware of this.* the Law said looking the I Rex Hybrid over. Something about her didn't feel right.

*Aware of what?* said a voice somewhere in the castle.

The Armored raptor quickly snapped to attention and stood stiffly *A significantly larger Raptor of unknown origin Ma'am!* he shouted.

*Unknown origin?* asked the voice as a figure came out of the castle. Stepping out from the shadows was another Law Raptor her body riddled with numerous scars. On her body were, bullet wounds, stab wounds, claw marks, her tail was missing a foot of it length and the most notable was a blazing red burn on the left side of her face, and it was a fresh wound.

Cesar's body immediately bowed in submission this female's mere presence gave off waves of her being an Alpha.

White hummed as she observed the Alpha Law. She was too proud to bow but the mangled Raptor had her respect. She had survived so much and she had this fresh burn on her, but still she preservers.

*My, my, my you are a big one, where do you come from I wonder.* the Alpha Law said pacing around the I Rex as she got a feel for her.

*If you must know I come from Below.* White answered. It wasn't like she planned on going back so there was no harm in telling.

*The Network?* the Captain sniffed her *Yeah you have the scent of mildew and shit on your feet. Hmm and I smell blood. Who you kill?* she asked.

*People who needed to know their place.* White growled in annoyance.

The Law Captain hummed in agreement. *Good less scum to deal with during the cleanup.* she then turned to the Pura. *And you…* she looked him over and then sniffed him. *Well isn't this a surprise you have the blood of an intruder on you. Most of you don't kill on your own, you kill only in groups. I wonder, what makes you different?* asked the Ultra.

Cesar presented his arm with Little One's ribbon *Nothing else to live for so I have nothing to fear.*

The Law Raptor sniffed the ribbon *Smell of a child, but the scent of blood and death. I see.* The Ultra nudged something around her neck bringing Cesar's attention to a pair of dog tags. A Saurian's dog tags. *I've always been a fighter but losing my partner awoke something inside me, and I suspect it did the same to you.* She said looking into his eyes.

*When the Intruders landed they took my partner from me while I was searching a building for survivors.* she growled *I heard his screams of pain and I rushed back as fast as I could. Bastards threw something as soon as they saw me. I didn't see it, but my partner, he did.* she whimpered quietly as she remember the next part. *My partner tackled me to the ground and shielded me the best he could with his body. If he hadn't my body be burned more than it is. When I came to I woke to a world of pain, but it hurt more inside then it did on the outside.* the Captain said gently touching the burn with her hand.

*A fire was light inside me and I decided gathered who I could* the raptor said looking at the Dragon with a rumble in her chest. *We made our first kills by luring a pack of Intruders here. They shot up the big guy over there until their weapons blared and that's when we struck, ripping them to shreds.* She then paced around the courtyard *That fire became an inferno as I understood what needs to be done, we're going to bring the fight to the Intruders.*

*To them?* The Pura asked surprised.

*My pride as a Law demands I drive them out, and I'm not going to lie as part of me craves revenge.* answered the Law. *But what about you two?*

*I'm finally free and I've been itching for a fight.* White said eagerly.

*And you?* the Law asked the Pura.

Cesar didn't know what to say, he was a house pet, not a fighter. He was going to say no but a gust of wind blew and he felt something brush against his hand. He looked down and saw Little One's ribbon on his arm. If he didn't fight then there's was a chance of another child suffering her fate. He couldn't let that happen, cowardice would be an insult to Little One's memory. He looked back up from the ribbon and into the Law's eyes *I'll fight.*

* * *

A few miles away.

"AAARGH!" yelled a Saurian Civilian as he was thrown against a wall. This had to be a nightmare no way this was happening! Frist aliens than-

"Kukukukuku!" chuckled the large form of a beast as it slowly made its way towards him.

"That's impossible you can't be real! You can't be an I Rex. So get away, GET AWAY! GEAGAAAA!" cried the man in pain as the Hybrid chomped onto his body. The poor sod was throw around like a rag doll and it was until his neck snapped from a server case of whip lash that his screams stopped.

When the man went silent Carno drop the Saurian from his mouth in disappointment. He huffed picking the body back up and threw the body few feet away.

"REAAAAA!" shrilled the pack of raptors pouncing onto the body and started tearing into the carcass hungrily.

"Kukukukukuku." Chuckled the Horned I Rex as the raptors greedily ate the Saurian. He was debating whether to join, when he caught a scent. Multiple scents and one familiar. *You smell that?* he asked.

*Her.* Allo said pointing his into the direction of the blowing wind.

*The one* said a Dilo

*Who ran* finished the other.

Carno sniffed the air deeply *Hmm and she is among a gathering. One larger than our own.* the large I Rex release a deep rumble in his chest. *You trying to challenge me you bitch!* he roared in rage. *Fine if that's how you want to play it, I'll come to you and take them for myself!* he growled heading in the direction of the park.

* * *

Please Fav and review

Until next time.

Nicogen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I am so sorry. I had a major of case of writers block. Hell I bought too many games and it busted up my concertation. DOOM, Fallout 4 mods, Overwatch, and XCOM/2 (XCOM did it the worse.) Kick the shit out of my ADHD up down the yard. I can't promise anything but I'll try to do better.**

 **Reviewer response**

 **TrialWriter246** – Animals have their own hierarchies, their always an animal that is on top, but there's always one who want to knock him down and take his place. And I would call it semi sentient, do things like math 1+1= 2, open doors. But can't fire a gun or drive a vehicle.

 **Ragnar thorson/Tmx** – yep you guys got it. Splices work exactly the same as the Splices in Batman Beyond, only the changes happen over weeks, months depending on the dosage. And are permanent.

 **AnimeA55Kicker** – sorry no cigar.

 **OMAC001** \- Here you go sir!

 **Natzi Sumbitch-** The sounds of headbutts will echo across the cosmos.

Mr. Nonsencical **–** (Bows) Thank you.

 **Accepted Splice Classes**

 **Strikers** – (credited to Venomous dragons bite) Strikers are built for speed and have very muscular legs and run at speeds that make Usain Bolt jealous. The DNA structure is a combination of Various Raptor species but includes DNA from Roadrunners, Emus, Ostriches, Cassowaries, and Gallimimus. The body is of average height and is slimmer than the standard Saurian frame. The Striker is a hit and run fighter mainly employing Pistols and SMGs for combative uses and will zip around a battlefield taking pop shots, but can be deadly in close quarters as the force exerted from their kicks can break concrete. Strikers are used as scouts and mainly operate individually or in small groups.

 **Prowlers** \- (credited to Silverscale) Prowlers are the snipers of the Saurian Military. Their DNA is a mixture of Gecko, Frog, Chameleon and Birds of Prey. The Gecko and Frog DNA help augment the Prowler's climbing capabilities with strong legs for jumping and pads on the hands and feet to scale up walls. The Chameleon DNA gives the Prowler the ability to look in entirely different directions essentially making the Prowler its own spotter as the Bird of Prey DNA gives them telescopic eyes. Prowlers operate primarily alone on deep reconnaissance mission and lie in wait for the perfect time to strike. But they can sometimes work in some collective groups.

I'm still accepting other classes so if you have an idea post it in the Reviews or P.M. me.

But now onto the story.

* * *

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST PRIMARCH, WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING THERE!?" shouted a Turian soldier as he and a good number of Turians ran down the street.

"I think it was a Thresher Maw." Another Turian said looking at the smoke bellowing from their former forward base.

"I KNOW WHAT A MAW LOOKS LIKE! THAT WAS NO MAW!" shouted the first Turian who was hyperventilating.

"CALM DOWN SOLDIER!" shouted a Turian with slightly heavier armor as he slapped the man.

The Turian soldier took a couple of breath to calm his nerves "Sorry Captain, I don't know what came over me."

The Turian Captain put his hand on the soldiers shoulder and gave him a small pat. "It's fine, what we saw was a lot to take in, borderline insane."

"Borderline!?" shouted a Turian. "It was insane! The power was cut by animals, ANIMALS!" he shouted.

"Those white ones were no mere animals." The Turian Captain firmly said. "They were almost near sentient. If we run into them again don't any of you dare underestimate those, whatever you call them."

"I think I overheard the Locals call the White one something, the way they said it. It sounded like they couldn't believe it." Said a Turian who had his arm in a sling. "What was that name?" the man said holding his hand to his chin in thought. "I think it started with an I. Incredible? No. Indestructible? No. Hmmm, In, In, Indominus, YES that was it!" The Turian said turning to his fellow Turians. "They called it an Indominus Rex, I-Rex for short."

"Untamable King?" The Turian captain said cocking his eyebrow at the soldier, who just shrugged. "Hpmth. Well I won't argue with Untamable, things could give Krogan a run for their money in savagery. But King? Perhaps, if you said General I wouldn't doubt. I never seen an animal command in such a way. That was borderline perfect in precision execution." He said getting nods from his men. He then held up his hand and activated his Omni tool. "Alright listen up, I want all personnel to keep an eye out for those White animals, their designation is I-Rex. I repeat designation of the White animals is I-Rex."

"And what about that large beast? That heavily armored Maw like creature?" asked a Turian Soldier.

"The thing the large Saurian fought?" asked another Turian. "By the spirits it was like witnessing a battle between the Titians of Old, the Titian of Strength facing off against the Titian of Death."

"I didn't hear what it was called but it was sure loud, the glass in the building shattered it screeched so loud." Said a Turian as he massaged a part of his head, the beast roars gave him a headache they were so loud.

"Until we get the proper name we'll just call those things Screeching Maws, but hopefully we'll never encounter one again." The Captain said getting agreeing nods from his men.

"Let's hope the spirits of fortune look kindly upon us." Prayed a Turian.

"Yeah and let's hope they give us a quick exit to Evac." Spoke up a private.

"Who said anything about Evac soldier?" the Turian Captain said turning to face the young man.

"Isn't that where we're going sir?" The private asked.

"Why would we retreat? Sure we got a good kick in the teeth but that doesn't mean the war is over! The only time an enemy sees our backs is when were dead. We're continuing this fight do you understand?" the Captain asked glaring.

"But this isn't a fight we can win sir!" shouted the young Turian.

The captain growled and grab the soldier by the neck of his armor pulling him forward till their faces were an inch apart. "And what makes you think we can't defeat these Saurians in battle?!" he snarled.

"I wasn't talking about them sir." The private stated.

The Captain furrowed his brow and looked the young man in the eyes. "Then who were you talking about."

"Sir you don't understand, we're not just fighting the Saurians. We're fighting against the whole planet." The private said sending a chill down the whole units' spines.

The Captain slowly let the man go and turned back towards the direction they were heading "Then straighten up and pray to the Spirits to give you courage, so we can show this world our might." He said not catching the small pair of eyes hanging from the side of the building. The creature the size of a small purse dog scanned the street, observing the many Turians walking down the street their eyes carefully going over the alleys and corner of buildings else they be hit with another ambush.

But they never looked up, giving the small creature time to observe and count their numbers to the best of its ability. Its eyes pan over to the certain figures and took note of those who were in charge of their perspective packs. They chirp softly to themselves as it had what it needed. They looked up and started climbing up the tower of metal and concrete. Once the figure got to the top they pulled themselves over the ledge revealing itself to be a brown and red Microraptor Gui.

"MEEE! MEEE!" Yelled the Gui on top of the building and cocked its head to the side.

"BOOOP! BOOOP!" responded the call of an Ultraraptor in the distance.

The Gui flapped his wings getting a feel for the wind then he started running towards the edge of the building and jumped spreading his arms wide, the wind keeping the small dinosaur afloat in the air. Using his tail to control his height and his legs as rudders the Gui directed his flight bobbing and weaving through the buildings of Shanxi. He spotted his target and made himself fall in a circle until he landed gently on top of a car.

*What you find out?* asked the scarred Alpha Law he she stepped out of the ruin of a building.

*There's a group of Intruders about four streets over.* answered the Gui.

*And their numbers?* asked the Law.

The Gui cocked his head to the side looked the Law with a blank look *Payment.* he demanded.

The Law growled angrily as she turned around and grabbed a bag of jerky, Protocera blend. *Now talk* growled the Alpha as the Gui took out a small piece and greedily devoured it.

Greedy that described Gui perfectly. They were loyal to no one but their stomachs. It was because of the Saurians be an easy access to food that a Gui would stick around. Thus, when the invasion began the Gui showed their true colors and abandon their owners. The burnt Raptor despised the little dinosaurs but she was forced to 'employ' them as they made excellent scouts. The little blighters.

*I counted about two hundred maybe more. Grouped up with betas.* said the Gui before putting his head back into the bag and retrieving another piece of meat.

*And the Alpha?* asked the Ultraraptor.

The Gui tilted his head in thought, *Heavier black shell, with red markings.*

*Good that's all I need, now get out of here packless!* snarled the Alpha snapping her jaws in disgust.

The Gui just snorted in amusement *Pleasure doing business, Officer.* he mock clucking his payment in his jaws before climbing back up the building to enjoy his meal in peace away from any scavenging Compys.

The Captain glared one last time at the Gui and huffed as she turned around facing the large group of Raptors fifty to be exact. *You all know what to do, pick off the outliers.*

….

* * *

"Umboion what are you looking at? Keep your eyes up, I don't want to get flanked." Barked a Turian Sargent at a Turian who was on one knee.

"Sorry Sargent Decnion sir!" Umboion said standing up straight.

The Decnion nodded before he paused "What do have there?" he asked seeing something in the Turian's hand.

Umboion looked down sheepishly "Um it's children's toy." In his hands child's toy which was the depiction of a two legged creature with comically stubbing arms. It was an odd looking thing but it was that which drew the Turian's attention, it was the thing's head with a mouth full of teeth.

"Souvenir?" asked the Sargent.

The young man just rubbed the back of his fringe and chuckled "Collecting rare and unique toys is bit of a hobby of mine sir."

"Well your hobby can wait, right now were in the middle of a warzone. Distraction like that will slow us down. You can start your collecting after we win this fight, now put that thing down and hurry up." Ordered Decnion.

"Yes sir," sighed Umboion, knowing his luck he wasn't going to find such a toy in good condition again. He sighed again placing the toy on a car, accidently hitting a button on its side.

Suddenly the toy dinosaur lurched back and let out a terrify "ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!" making the Squad turn back and look at the toy. They didn't know why but something about it sent chills up their spines.

"Hmpth, the sound source must be quite the beast," complimented the Sargent. "You know what Umboion I changed my mind keep it, just make sure it doesn't become a distraction." He said turning around and he and the rest of the squad continuing on their way.

Umboion smile as he grabbed the toy T-rex "Yes sir I promise it wo-!" the young Turian was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as something slammed into him. "GAGH!" He cried as his head smashed down with so much force that the toy he had been covenanting went flying. Umboion's head continued on its journey of pain, ending when it slammed into the hood of car, denting it and setting off an alarm. The Turians turned quickly and paled at what stood before them.

At first they thought it was a regular Ultraraptor, but it was too big. An Ultraraptor's head was about level with a Turian's chest, but this, thing, could look a Krogan in the eye. Its claws were also drastically longer and looked sharp enough to cut open an Elcor. Then there was its skin…..White as a Ghost.

"I-REX!" shouted one of the Turians as they brought their arms to bare and released a barrage of gun fire.

Then to the aliens' further horror the White embodiment of death quickly dodge and scooped poor Umboion up in its claws and took off down the street and into an alley.

"Shit!" Cursed Decnion quickly turning on his Omni tool, "This is Sargent Decnion to Captain Bellitus, please respond!" he shouted.

"I read you Sargent, what's the issue?" Bellitus asked calmly.

"We got an I Rex at our flank, and it just took one of my men!" Decnion exclaimed.

"Stay where you are, take cover and do not engage the I-Rex until we get there, I repeat do not engage!" Ordered the Captain.

"Understood sir." Sighed Decnion leaning against a car his eyes falling to the ground as he spotted the shattered remains of the toy T-Rex.

"BY THE SPIRITS IT TOOK HIM!?" shouted a Turian in shock.

"UMBOION!" called another as he started charging to save his squadmate.

"RAMILIN STOP! We have order to not engage." Shouted the Sargent grabbing the man by his back armor.

Ramilin turned back saying "But sir Umboion…"

"There's nothing we can do for him but pray for his soul." Said Decnion with reason and remorse.

"GAGH!" cried Umboion's voice from the alley.

Every one of the Turians' head snap in the alley's direction. He was still alive! "Sir?!" shouted Ramilin.

"It's too late." The Sargent said sadly.

"AHHHH! PLEASE! HELP ME!" cried Umboion followed by some banging.

"WE CAN SAVE HIM!" pleaded another Turian.

"No we can't." said Decnion. He had to stay firm, his gizzard was giving him a bad feeling. Something just felt off.

"PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME!" shouted the tortured Turian.

"SCREW IT I'M GOING!" shouted Ramilin running for the alley.

"NO WAIT!" shouted the Sargent, but his words fell on deaf ears as the rest of his ten man squad followed after Ramilin. "Damnit all." He growled chasing after them. When he turned the corner he found his men frozen and looked in front of them and found himself going stiff. Huddle in a fetal position in front of a pile of garbage was Umboion crying and blubbery in pain. His armor was riddled in bloody holes and scratches and bits of his carapace were scattered around the alley.

"Please just kill me." Whimpered the young Turian.

"It's okay Umboion we're getting you out of here." Ramilin said reaching forward making Umboion's head shoot up. "BY THE SPIRITS!" he shouted jumping back at the sight before him.

"What's going on?! What happen!?" Demanded the Sargent not able to see as he was behind Ramilin.

"S-s-see for yourself sir." Ramilin said stepping to the side revealing the horror. Umboion face was torn to shreds, both his mandibles were broken that it would be better to just amputate them at the base. And then the worst wound inflicted to the young Turian….his eyes, they were gone. The Indominus took them.

"Spirits." Decnion gasped taking a step kicking a can. Why would that creature do this to the young man, why not just kill him? The answer was clear, it enjoyed it. He seen the same behavior during the attack on the mall. The Horned I Rex actually grinned as he crushed the life out of a Private, slowly.

 **Clank!**

The sound of the can hitting the wall spook the poor squad of Turians and they snapped their heads in its direction. They all collectively sighed as they saw nothing but the dead end the can had hit.

"Wait!?" Decnion's eyes widen as a startling fact dawn on him and two words rang through his head.

DEAD END

After the I-Rex took Umboion down the alley they kept their eyes locked on the alley…They never saw it leave…

"EYES UP! IT CAN CLIMB THE WALLS!" he ordered bringing his rifle to bare and aiming up not knowing the truth.

"I don't see any claw marks, how it climb up?" Ramilin asked looking at the walls but saw no marks.

"Thing is a literal abomination, it probably has pads on it hand and feet like a lizard." The Sargent said scanning the roof tops.

"By the Void what are we dealing with?" Asked a Turian as his eyes twitch from corner to corner of the roofs.

"A DEMON! IT'S A DEMON!" whimpered Umboion rocking back and forth.

"I think, I think it left?" Ramilin said hesitantly.

"Then let's get out of here and get Umboion to the medics." Ordered Decnion getting nods from his men.

With that said, Ramilin swiftly made it to Umboion. "Come brother we're getting you off this spirits forsaken planet." He said grabbing the panicking Turian by the shoulder only to pause as he saw something odd. When he pulled Umboion forward some of the garbage move with him…In the shape of an arm.

Umboion started whimpering louder and Ramilin froze as he saw a pair of Orange eyes staring back at him.

"GGGGGRRRRRRKUKUKUKU" growled the pile of garbage.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" Ramilin yelled and within the millisecond found himself pinned against the ground, the I-Rex's claws buried in his gut.

"OPEN FIRE! Shouted Decnion bringing his gun down.

"RRREEEEEEAAAA!" shriek a raptor from the alley entrance and the Turian was slammed from the side. Decnion looked up and his eyes widen in horror as he found himself looking a burned raptor in the face. He then looked back at the alley entrance and saw twenty more raptors head towards them.

They had used Umboion as bait. His cries as a lure. Corner them down a cramp area and caught them by surprise. Overwhelm them with superior numbers, a Turian tactic. Decnion laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes, "Brilliant." he said smiling.

 **CRACK!**

The Scarred Law released the Turian, letting his body laying lifeless. The ground beneath him spotless. A clean kill. Just like she had been trained. Corner the target, if the order is kill go for the neck. Snap it! Less work for the lab guys. Her partner would've…been, proud. She snarled in rage. He was gone, her purpose in life was gone.

*But I still have my revenge.* growled the Law as she walked up to the eyeless Turian.

"Please just kill me." Whimpered Umboion as the Raptor's hot breath upon his face.

"HISSSS!" released the Law an inch from the Turian's head. *Yes I should! For all the pain your kind has caused!* She growled opening her jaws wide ready to end him. But something stopped her, a memory. This isn't how she was trained. The Turian was unarmed, defenseless. *You get to live.* snorted the Law walking away.

*You're letting him live?* White asked not understanding the concept of Mercy.

*Killing him now would be an insult to my partner's memory." The Law stated. *But leaving him alive accomplishes a goal.*

*And what would that goal be?* asked the I Rex.

The Law looked back at the White Dino and gave her species' equivalent of a smile. *To leave a message.*

…..

* * *

"I found them Captain Bellitus!" said a Turian solider spotting the bodies of the Turian squad.

"Spirits." Bellitus gasped in shock as he saw the still corpses.

"They were outnumbered three to one." Said another Turian as he crouched down and saw the numerous prints in the dirt.

"I don't think numbers mattered." Said the Captain running his fingers along the hood of a car, a set of deep slash marks gouged in the metal. He turned his head to the alley, "And in such a confined space, they didn't stand a chance."

"By the spirits, they did a number on this guy," said a Turian examining a body that was laying on the ground. Suddenly the body moved. "Shit, he's still alive!" he yelled sitting the mangled man up. "What happen here?" He asked Umboion.

"T-t-they took me when I was separated, the monster t-took my eyes." Whimpered Umboion. "And then….THEY USED ME! THOSE MOSTERS USED ME AS BAIT!" he cried hysterically.

"Give him a sedative." Ordered Bellitus. "And watch the street we don't want a repeat of what happen here!" he said giving a quick scan of the street, but stop the movement of his head as he saw something across the street.

There in the shadows of the parallel alley were a pair of yellow-green eyes. The eyes moved forward and stepping into the light was an armored Raptor with a burn on the side of her face. Bellitus turned to face the animal. He knew the look of a leader with he saw one. And this Raptor was a leader, a Commander.

The two leaders had a standoff. Bellitus knew that the animal would dart down the alley in a second if he shot. And the Raptor knew she be gun down if she rush across the street. The Raptor tilted her head and Bellitus gave a slight nod.

They both now had a face to their enemy. To who was calling the shots.

The Law then stood high "REEEEEEA!" and released a call into the air. She then looked the Captain in the eye before turning around and walked down the alley.

"Fascinating beast." Mused Bellitus as he also turned around facing his men. He was about to issue an order…..

"CAPTAIN BELLITUS COME IN!" shouted a frantic voice on his Omni tool.

"I hear you Lt what's the issue?" Responded the Captain putting his tool to his head.

"THE RAPTORS THEY AMBUSHED MY SQUAD." Cried a Turian Lieutenant over the comms followed by a cry of a solider, a gunshot and the shrill of a dying raptor. "SHIT! I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" he shouted before cutting his comms.

"SIR! The I Rex just collapsed a building on half my squad!" cried another Turian.

Then another voice popped up on the channel. "Spirits, this isn't good. A small one cut the artery in my leg. I'm going to bleed out…"

Bellitus felt the blood slowly drain from his face. The Raptors, they cutting his men to pieces. "Spirits damn it all!" he Cursed. "EVERYONE WHO CAN HERE THIS MESSAGE FALL BACK TO MY POSTION! I'M…." paused as he looked back at young Turian he had argue with earlier. "I'm calling in evac."

'We have to regroup and reassess our plans.' Bellitus thought as he looked at the battered form of Umboion. And understood why the man was left alive.

He was a message, no, a warning left behind by the Raptors.

They weren't just fighting a war against the Saurians….

They were fighting a war with the whole entire planet.

…..

* * *

Shit Again I'm sorry guys like I said had writers block really bad. I'll try to do better.

And let me know what you guys think.

Oh! And I'm going to have a poll on my profile. You see when I have an idea I try to write down and make what I call Proto Chapters. So I need to know what do you guys want?

Fem Shep?

Or

Male Shep?

Until next time!

Please fav and review.

Nicogen


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I rewrote the chapter and now that I've done it I find it to be better, as it not only lets me have a tribute Character for NeonZangetsu, I really like his stuff. But it helps with the story. Like certain things I couldn't do before I can now. 1. Being a love interest for Carver. 2. !# ^ !%$^$ (Censored for spoilers)

Compromise is good sometime! XD.

… **.**

* * *

 **Review responses**

 **All reviews from the Announcement (Excluding guest who can't read,)-** Thanks guys I mean it especially from my Reviewers who been here at the beginning [You know how you are ;)] but it actually worked out in the end. But again thanks!

 **Natzi Sumbitch –** yeah I'm looking forward to covering that.

 **OMACOO1-** – Yeah but it takes getting hit upside the head with a shovel to get the point across.

 **Umbra. Venator -–** The Turians are going to be a little more jump once the Horror stories start spreading.

 **Prototron MJ Tornada –** HA! Wait till you see what I got planned for later.

 **Guest, who didn't make up a name-** Oversight on my part chalk it up to advance translation software (shrug shoulders)

 **Mecaldar –** Wha?... Can I buy some weed from you?

 **NidHunter13 –** Maybe, because I Rexes WILL keep popping up everywhere. Because of a certain Organization.

 **Caw** – What? Is that the great cosmic code to unlocking absolute knowledge?

 **Mr. Nonsencical –** Thanks man I like reviews like yours I would've have skipped it but it's something I have to do as just skipping it is so…..Common. That or everybody shoots canon in the face and put Shepard in the first contact war. WHY? They're supposed to be freaken three years old!

 **D608** – it's like some reviewer said in earlier reviews, "It's like visiting Australia, don't! Everything wants to kill you!

…

* * *

 **Poll**

The results are in….In Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles Universe we will have a Fem Shep! It was a land slide people Fem Shep won on both Poll and reviews. So don't go saying I didn't account for reviews.

Sigh now I got watch a lot of Fem Shep YouTube videos, read Fem Shep fanfiction and finally do a play through from ME1 to ME3 research… Wait!? (Slaps self) I'm complaining about play Mass Effect? Well Maybe ME1, kind of gets boring.

…..

* * *

Fourteen years ago

Mars

Town of Montgomery

Garfield Elementary

Playground

* * *

"Hey can I play?" a small Saurian child asked loudly as he stood in front of a group of taller kids.

"No go away!" said a Saurian boy holding a basketball "And what are you doing over here anyways? The kindergartens are supposed to be over there, you better get over there or I'm going to get the teacher!" he growled as he was annoyed by the smaller boy.

"HEY I'M A THIRD GRADER!" the small boy shouted angrily.

"Oh great a runt!" sneered another taller boy.

"I think he's the one asking questions about spelling all the time." Said a kid in the back.

"HA! He probably doesn't know how to retract his claws!" laughed a kid to the side.

"Good point Ricardo," the lead boy said. "Get out here shorty, I don't want you popping the ball, I think Ms. Morais said it was new."

"I can retract my claws see!" the little boy said holding up his hand and rapidly retracted his claws.

The lead boy narrowed his eyebrows in irritation "Well we already have enough people."

"But the teams are odd?" the little boy said cocking his head to the side.

"I'm the ref!" a kid said quickly.

The little kid didn't pay it "But-"

The lead kid finally snapped "JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU RUNT!" he shouted throwing the ball and hitting the little boy in the face with the basketball. "WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU, THAT MEANS LEAVE YOU IDIOT!"

"FINE YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF SMELLY JERKS ANYWAY!" cried the little boy running away until he stood in front of the swings. He sighed sadly and took a seat in a swing.

"Well it was worth a shot, and at least you know the kind of people they are." Said the voice of a little girl.

"I knew it wouldn't work, it was your idea." Sighed the little boy. "Why am I doing this again?" he asked turning and gulped as he saw red eyes intensely glaring at him.

"You know why, don't act stupid and pretend like you don't." said the owners of the red eyes, a girl standing a head taller than the short boy. Her red eyes weren't the only interesting thing about her, besides her eyes and make up everything about her was white. White scales, white feathers. She was an albino. And wearing her white dress, seems she embraced her condition. In later years she would be regarded as beauty, but due the instinctual nature of young Saurians the other children regarded her as a freak.

All but Carver, he accepted her, the first one their age to do so. It was only natural that he did, he himself was an outcast due to his size and another factor was that he was a throwback, his brain was wired slightly different and he didn't have the urge to shun her.

The girl, Indalla, 'Indy' Mallette was grateful for this, her loneliness was making her cold. She actually snapped her teeth at him when he first asked her to play. She didn't mean to, and her first act of warmth in a while was apologizing.

Young Saurians who are isolated often develop issues, for her it was the cutting off her emotions. No one was going to pay her any attention, so why should she bother expressing herself? But Carver's curious nature saved her from being cold and bitter. So she would do anything to repay him. This was the reason she was trying to get him to make friends.

You see, her father was the Ceo of a large company, one that was a part of S.L.I.A. The town of Montgomery was on the edge of occupied land. This made it a good place for S.L.I.A to do it work. Away from heavy populated areas but close enough to civilization to have access to emergency services. But the seeding here was almost done in this region, and once again her father would up root her and move her. And Carver would be left alone.

She had seen what his prior loneliness had done. Her loneliness had made her mature mentally at an accelerated rate. She seen the damage done by Carver's isolation first hand. Just last month an older kid decided to pick on her because of her Albinism, calling her freak, knocking her to the ground and pulling on her plumage. She heard a deep growl and the next thing she knew, the bully was on the ground and Carver was tearing his arm up with his teeth. If it wasn't for her convincing her father, Carver would've have been expelled. But instead he ended up with a month of dentition, and the bully needed fifty stitches. The worst part was that Carver had no recollection of the incident.

If left alone Carver would be consumed by a raging inferno of his own anger. She couldn't let that happen to him, he didn't deserve that. She needed him not to be left alone.

And as if someone was listening to her prayers a soccer ball (football) landed in front of them. The two of them looked at it curiously, where that come from?

"Hey, you going to kick it or what?" asked a very tall kid a few feet away.

The two outcast stared at him in surprise. Carver thought he was an older kid who was held back, while Indy thought his parents had been injecting him with Goliath splices. But they looked at him and saw that he face was very youthful and his body lacked any of the bone plates associated with Goliaths. He was just a BIG kid.

"Umm yeah, here you go" Carver said getting over his shock and kicking the ball back. "What?" he asked as the large kid just stood there.

"You want to play ball?" the kid asked, in a confused tone.

"You want to play ball with me?" Carver repeated bewildered. "Why?" he asked with narrowed eyes, it wouldn't be the first time someone had messed with him. He was the loud runty loser whose only friend was the spoiled albino rich girl who was mean to everyone besides him.

"Why not?" asked the taller boy shrugging his shoulders. "I'm new and you look like you need something to cheer you up, seemed like the best idea to me was kicking around this ball. And it's like my mom said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He said smiling.

Indy's eyes widen. _"He's new and because of his size it makes him an outcast also."_ She stared at him some more trying to get a feel. She could tell if someone had an agenda from sitting in on her dad's meetings, people thought she was just an average child so never hid themselves around her. So she knew if someone was planning something particularly from the Lawson family they were just oozing of deceit.

But she sensed nothing from this boy. He was what he was.

"He's a nice kid, I say go for it." Indy whispered to him encouragingly.

"You can join us too." The large boy said smiling.

"That's sweat of you, but I don't want to get this dress dirty" the girl said smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress. She was a Lady she didn't want to play in the dirt, she was content with sitting on the swing and reading a book. Well unless Carver pushed her, that was about as active as she got.

"But if the ball comes here I'll kick it back" She said hopping off the swing and kicked the ball. "Now go get it," The said sitting back down and typing on her Omni tool showing just how rich she was, already having one.

The two boys chase after the ball and started a one on one soccer match, the goals being lines in the ground that they made with their claws. At first the bigger kid thought he would have to hold back but he was pleasantly surprise as he found out Carver was stronger and WAY faster than he looked and actually found himself being pushed. The two were having so much fun kicking the ball that they almost didn't hear the bell ring.

"Oh dang back to class!" groaned Carver. "Well we better get going…..I just realized I don't know your name!" he shouted in shock.

"I don't recall hearing yours either." The big kid said scratching his chin in thought.

"Huh? Well I'm Carver Nicolas Varden" Carver said holding out his hand.

"Dakota James Coppinger nice to meet you Carver." Dakota said shaking Carver's hand. "Hmm nah we need something better than a simple handshake. Here let's try this." Dakota said instructing Carver. First they grabbed each other's wrist, then they slid their hands all the way to the fingers tip, then quickly fist bumped and ended it with snapping by their fingers. "There that will be our own personal handshake. We'll do this whenever something awesome happens. And we'll only teach it to those we trust. Understand?"

"Yeah I think I got it." Carver said nodding.

"Good then I think this will be a great start to a wonderful friendship." Dakota said putting his hand on top of Carvers head and ruffling his feathers.

"Oh and this is Indalla Mallette but she prefers to go by Indy" He turned around expecting his friend only to see her get in a car with men in suits at either side.

He heard a 'Bloop' and looked down at his wrist phone and saw that he had a message.

{Dear Carver,

I bet you wondering where I am. Well you know we've talked about this for a while now. I'm moving and there's nothing you or I can do about it. Now this doesn't mean our friendship is over. I beg you don't let it end. We can still talk to each other online and I may be able to visit during the Holidays and summer or you can visit me. I've cherish our time together, you made me better just with your simile. So please don't take it out on your new friend instead please be the kind person that I have come to care for.

Love Indalla 'Indy' Mallette

Until Next Time.}

"Hey man what's the matter?" Dakota asked seeing the look on his new friend's face.

"She left, she was moving today I just didn't think she was going to leave now." Carver said fighting the tears.

"Hey I know what you're going through man, remember I just moved myself. But all you can do is push forward, and besides it's not like you won't ever see her ever again right?" The large said his arm around the small boy and looked at the message, (children have no sense of privacy). "See here, you can always talk online. And she said she'll try to visit." Dakota said smiling. "Don't think of this as a goodbye, more of a see you later."

Looking up at the larger boy Carver wiped always his tears and smiled. "Thanks" he said and looked back at his phone.

….

Inside the Car

….

Indy wiped the tears from her eyes smiling as she read the message Carver sent her.

{Until then, stay beautiful.}

Simple yet sweet, just like him.

"Well I'm glad that ended on a good note, I'd hate to see you cry." Said a man sitting across from her. If it wasn't for the similar facial structure you would have no idea that the two were related, given that the man skin was a light green with black spots and his feathers were blue.

"Then let me stay!" Indy yelled.

"And let you stay among these bumpkins?" her Father said looking up from his Omni tool "I think not. One as a friend is one thing, but living amongst them is another. You can visit but I refuse to have you lower yourself to their standing. Now I got to take this call, but you'll understand that it's for the best." He stated before answering a call, "Yes, you say you getting unusual readings in the south? Perhaps Uranium? Well don't we have a particular interest, not Uranium? Very well put together a survey team and find whatever is out there and…"

The rest Indy ignored as she knew her father was just going to drone on and on, she sighed looking at the playground and trying to find her friend in the crowd. "See you later Carvy."

…

* * *

Present day.

Colony of Shanxi

City of New Taiyuan

….

BOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Carver shouted as the explosion rattled him and caused him to fall off the couch he was asleep on. "Ah man, even dreams aren't safe from being cock blocked," he said hanging his head in sadness. He was having the most pleasant dream recalling the last summer he had before shipping out. Over the Years he had stay in contact with Indy and well, the last time they hung out had been a very, _nice_ time. Being a beautiful girl's first friend had its perks.

SLAP

"OW!" he groaned as a strong hand slapped him.

"You up yet Dippy, or am I wasting my breath and you can't understand me yet?" asked Dakota cocking an eyebrow.

It was a little known fact that a barely awake Carver couldn't understand speech. Everyone in boot learned that the hard way as the Drill Sargent had one time curse him out and the barley awake small Saurian quite literally didn't understand him and asked "I'm sorry Sarge did you say something?" The Sarge took the question the wrong way and was royalty pissed. The man ran them ragged and after that torturous day of exercise everyone in boot made sure Carver was awake before the Sargent showed up.

Another interesting fact was that if he was poisoned the short Saurian spoke gibberish. The instructor for survival was actually pleasantly surprised by that as it was a good way to quickly indicate if his was poisoned. Dakota had a recording of the incident and had never let his friend live it down. Being a Throwback Carver's biology was utterly unique and made some wires get crossed.

Dakota shook his head. His friend was the embodiment of craziness. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He thought as his friend shakenly started to stand up.

Shaking his head Carver as he stood up "Yeah sorry, brain was still asleep." He apologized rubbing his face. "Was having the nicest dream."

"You say the weirdest shit when you sleep you know that?" Michaels said with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it, one time Dakota recorded me…Apparently I snore like Little Nicky." Carver said and Dakota shivered as he felt a chill down his back. Bad day!

"Don't know who that is but judging by Coppinger's face it must be bad." The Sargent stated getting a bewildered look from Carver and a shaking nod from Dakota.

The small Saurian stood their mouth agape "How-"

"Not everyone is a movie buff like you Dippy!" his childhood friend berated.

"Fine whatever you uncultured bastards." Carver said jumping out the window and landed on a busted up car fifty some feet below. The alarm started going off and he rolled his eyes and blasted the vehicle with his shotgun.

"Was that necessary?" Michaels asked dryly landing on the cement followed by Dakota.

"Yep!" Carver said walking down the sidewalk he was all pent up and needed to release some stress. He didn't want to be labeled an exhibitionist so he shot the car. "So any idea where to next? We're all rested up and we raided the fridge and pantry. We all took care of certain business, thankfully there was enough water in the tank to flush the toilet." He said putting his hands behind his head and continued walking down the street. "Oh don't give me that look Sarge. By the time everything got settled the food would've gone bad and it not like we made a mess." He said as the Sargent glare at him when he mentioned the food.

"We do have to make sure the MREs last." Dakota said shrugging.

"Exactly! MREs can last weeks to months, that ham wouldn't have lasted much longer with the power out. We did that family a service as the smell would've killed them when they made it back home to collect their belongings." Carver stated kicking a rock as continued walking.

"Fine I'll drop the matter." Michaels grumbled activating his Omni tool and tried to bring up a map of the city but got a grabble mess in return. "Damn it, of course GPS isn't working. Probably destroyed or jammed." He growled. Due to their recent deployment, five months to be exact, none of the squad knew exactly where the hell as they were still getting used to the place and without the map they couldn't find out. "Wait jammed." He said making Dakota and Carver stop walking.

"Got something Sarge?" Dakota asked looking back at the man.

"Radios aren't ran by a satellite and with the recent upgrades from Eezo we should still be able to talk to somebody, and not get this grabbled mess." Michaels said shifting thru the channels.

Carver started looking from building to building, "So any ideas as to where the thing messing with the signal is at?" If he happen to spot something that looked like a jammer he was going to take a pop shot at it.

"Working on it." He said focusing his Omni tool. "It would be using a good portion of power hence with fluxes we were able to get what we could. The General might have turn off the generators for that very reason, help pinpoint the locations." He said pointing his arm in a direction and smirked when his radio partially hissed. "But emergency services have abundant backup generators."

"So where are we headed?" Carver asked turning towards the direction Michaels was facing. "I've been dying to shoot somebody in the head."

Michaels held his chin in thought "Our forces would be on the Hospital like files on shit, to protect civvies. So the Boneheads would never get a chance to set up there." The Gray skinned Saurian crouched down and picked up a rock, he then went over to a car and scratched a circle on its hood. On top he wrote 'N' 'T' for New Taiyuan. After that he drew three dots space out evenly in the circle.

"Umm what's this supposed to be?" Carver asked looking at the picture.

"A map" Michaels stated. He tapped the circle up top on the letters "From what I remember the recent colonies' cities were planned out so not matter what third of the city you were in, there be an emergency service so many blocks away." He then drew a smaller circle a quarter of the way in. "We are somewhere in this area. And" he said tapping each dot "One of these is the Hospital." He wrote to the side of the circle an 'F' a 'P' and an 'H', then crossed out the H. "We're not near it." He stated. "So that leaves either the Fire Department or the Police Station. My money is on the Police Station as I seem to recall the entertainment sector being near it." The Sargent then circle a dot and drew a line from it to another dot and from that one a line to the other one. "So once when find the Jammer and destroy it, we head to one of the other areas and there's a 50/50 chance we hit the Hospital. But most likely once we destroy the Jammer we'll get new orders." He said threw the rock over his shoulder and smiled "so now we got a plan."

"Fuck yeah let's go," smirked Carver "Now I can reenact that scene from the first Terminator movie."

"Ha you got a shotgun and everything too." Chuckled Dakota.

"Hell yeah!" Carver said jumping on top of a car and jumped off so he could give his best friend a high five.

The squad continued walking down the street taking out a Turian scouting party, glancing at an explosion happening about a mile or so away. They ignored it, they now had a destination and an objective they were determined to complete. Enough distractions. It was time to bring the fight to the enemy, and turn the tide of this invasion.

"Hey you think I can find a pair of sunglass and a leather jacket? You know complete the image? Go full on cosplay." Asked Carver half jokingly/seriously….. (Scratch that bit about distractions.)

"Procurement of food is one thing Corporal! You start looting and I'll kick your ass!" Barked Michaels angrily.

Carver held his hands up in defense "Shit I was just joking Sarge." He said but he turned to Dakota and mouthed 'I'm getting one as soon as I see a chance.'

Dakota just rolled his eyes and smirked as they came to a inter section but he tense when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted movement. Several figures started moving rapidly down the street towards them and he aimed his gun at one "CONTACT! He shouted.

BANG!

A shot rang out hitting the ground in front of him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE SOLIDER! DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT MY RAPTORS!" shouted a voice with authority. From the direction of the voice an armored Saurian jumped on top of a car. When they saw on his shoulder a solid bar the three of them saluted.

"Sorry Lt Sir I couldn't determine their identity" Dakota stated quickly.

"At ease, next time check your fire Corporal!" The Lt lightly growled they couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet but if they had to guess the man was glaring at the large brown Saurian. Probably why he was on top of the car, Dakota towered over almost every none Goliath excluding the men in the Coppinger family.

"What the hounds find Lt?" said another armored Saurian walking onto the street a woman judging by her figure and voice.

"Just a couple of Fresh Feathers and a kid." The Lieutenant said looking back at the woman.

"Who you calling a kid asshole!?" Carver shouted.

The armored Saurian snapped his head back and looked straight at Carver. "You care to repeat that runt." He said chilling.

"You heard me mother- HMPTH!" Carver started to yell before Dakota quickly covered his mouth.

"Please forgive my friend he DOES NOT like being call short and he loses all forms of judgement." The large brown Saurian said struggling to hold the flaying Carver at bay.

"I'll forget about it this time but he better watch his mouth." The armored man said before he turned around and whistled. "Men form up!" he ordered

In response five more figures walked out of alley once they check the field they took sporadically spaced positions in the street their heads scanning the area for any signs of movement. Their actions only pointed to one thing, that they were Alliance Special Forces. Hunters, Saurians who specialized in working with Raptors, six to be exact, and behind them standing rigidly was what looked to be a Crested Head, Saurian Doctor with blue lips, doing his best to not lock eyes with Carver else he give his intentions away.

…..

* * *

As you can see I brushed on some of Carver's past and set the goal for the next chapter. I made it so Indy will be Lady of influence, if you don't like than too damn bad! And towards the end you can see what I'm going for I'm trying to go for connected stories with my Co-author Myyddraal. It's why I call the series Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles.

You see when I end this story, I'll name the next one Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles (Blah Blah). I haven't really decided on its' name but it has to do with Mindoir and its aftermath.


	13. Chapter 13

Would have had this done 9/30/2016, but I binged watch Luke Cage on Netflix. (Worth it.)

…..

* * *

Review Responses…..

Nothing to really response to that I didn't address during the rewrite, but thanks for the love.

And thankfully it worked out in the end, and opened up more opportunities.

….

* * *

Note next bit there's a character missing his front teeth so he speaks with a lisp. Which basically adds an extra S to every other word. Meant for fun.

…

* * *

2151

Mars

Town of Montgomery

Outskirts of Town near Barrier Walls

…..

"Man remind me to buy a pack of smokes and give them to Ramsey for being the bigger man." Said a seventeen year old Carver as he and Dakota came to one of the back roads on the edge of town which was shadowed by walls of the town Barrier.

Dakota scoffed "Yeah this totally makes up for him hurting a guy with brittle bones."

"Hey don't get me wrong, he deserved to get his ass kicked for breaking Davy's arm," The small Saurian growled "I just mean, it's cool of him to invite us to his party. Even after I knocked out his front teeth and you made him upchuck his lunch."

"Fine but it doesn't mean I have to like that douche bag." Said the much larger sixteen year old as the two of them came to a clearing which had prefab buildings left behind after the completion of the Barrier Walls.

"So this is where Ramsey's posse hangs out, and here I was thinking it was a junkyard," Carver commented as he looked at the buildings that encircled them. On the sides read S.L.I.A.

"You think the S.L.I.A corporations would have loaded this up for repurpose," Dakota said looking at the building's supports "They seem to be in good condition."

"If you remind me later I'll text Indy about it and she can let her dad know. As for the reason they're here, you got to remember its Montgomery! We got people who don't stop for an ambulance half of the time!" Shouted his small friend.

(RANT! This happens like twice a week in my hometown, people will keep on driving and make Ambulances and Firetrucks wait for them to cross, and THEN STOP! 'Sigh' I live in a town of idiots!)

"I keep telling you man, we need to get the hell out of here and join up with the Alliance." Dakota stated. "Then you can complain about how the military is ran." He added making his friend sigh

"You know, I worry for myself when I'm already bitching about this crap and I can't legally drink yet," Carver grumbled making Dakota chuckle.

"Dude, just quit working for your dad, so you don't have to listen to old men bicker all day," He said smirked.

"Okay one, I like the bickering it's hilarious, and two I like having money, Mister can I borrow five creds for a pack of smokes! AGAIN!" Carver said glaring at his friend "You owe me 100 creds in total!"

"Bullshit! No way I owe your sawed off ass that much!" argued the Brown Saurian.

"I ain't sawed off you Goliath fucking wanna be!" Carver snarled.

"HOLY SSSSSHIT WOULDS YOUS TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADYS!" Shouted a voice with a lisp at the top of his lungs above them. The two looked up and saw a shirtless Saurian with dark yellow skin and lots of black spots and strips. At his back were ten of his cronies.

"Yo Ramsey what's up, nice place you got here," Carver said looking up and giving a wave.

"Shut the absolutes fucks up," Growled Ramsey with a lisp due to his missing front teeth Carver had knocked due an earlier altercation, "I was going to waits for yous two to get closers but yous just wouldn't shut up. I had a speech already to go, but fuck I can't stand yous two talking anys mores."

"Aw but Dakota here has the voice of an angel," Carver mockingly cooed, leaning against his friend.

"Don't touch me," the large teen said, pushing his friend away a little creeped out.

"GRRRR, I hate yous so much! All you do is talk, talk and fucking TALK! I'm sick of it!" Ramsey roared, preparing to jump down.

"Enough brat! Let's get the show on the road. I got shit to do," A rough voice growled out. A figure walked into light and both Carver and Dakota paled. The man was ten and a half feet tall and small bone plates covered his arms and head indicating he was a quarter of the way through a Goliath transformation. But it wasn't this that made the two of them freeze. It was the Red Hourglass tattoo on his neck. This was a member of the Red Sand Cartel.

"Ah I see yous numbnuts put two and two togethers, my gang hasss been invited to be absorbeds by the Cartel," Ramsey lisply explained. "But to make it official I got to proves it. By spilling blood. And whoses better than yous assholes!" he said smirking as he saw Carver shaking. "So nows that yous see the position you're ins, I'll makes you a deal. Get on your knees and beg and I promise to go easy on yous."

Carver shaking more dropped to his knees and made a whimpering sound.

Ramsey smirk deepens "Goods I knew yous see it my ways."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Craver fell on the ground laughing "I can't! I CAN'T TAKE THAT LISP ANYMORE!" He shouted kicking his feet on the ground hysterically.

"PFFTT! Hahahahaha he's trying to be all menacing but, but you just can't take him seriously!" laughed Dakota.

"Please say Waser Wifle, just once please?" Asked Carver. He then glanced at his friend "You called the cops right?" he asked making all the thugs eyes widen.

"As soon as the Sand guy showed up," Answer the large brown Saurian holding up his Omni tool "Pictures too."

The Cartel member roared. "You didn't set up a jammer!?"

"Hahahaha! Ramsey?! Set up a jammer!? Hahahaha! The idiot can barely work an Omni tool to look up porn, let alone set up a jammer!" Carver laughed "Oh my gut hurts!"

"Enough!" Shouted Ramsey "I know it takes the copss a while to get here, that stills iss enough time for yous to die!" He hissed as the camp lit up, reveling a cage at the other side of the clearing, while at the same time electric pylons pop out of the ground covering any gaps between the Pre-Fabs, deploying the animal containment field.

"HISSSSSS!" Growled something in the cage, thrashing about and making the plating groan dangerously.

"I would love to stays and watch, but it's going to get very crowded here. So before I go any last words?" Ramsey asked smirking.

"Say Wazer Wifle," Carver mocked, getting a glare from Ramsey.

"Open the fucking gate!" The Punk roared before walking away.

CREEEEAAAAK! BANG!

The Cage opened and out stepped an adolescent Diabolus Rex.

"SSSSSSAAAARRRISSSSSS!" Roared/hissed the D Rex, opening its mouth wide venom dripping from its teeth. While nowhere near as smart as an I Rex, a D Rex with it heighten senses and paralyzing venom was just as dangerous.

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted Carver as the HAAP charged. The two teens just barely dodged its gaping maw but when the D Rex made to turn, its tail slammed into Carver's chest sending him flying across the clearing. Carver's impromptu flight came to an end when he hit his head HARD against a Pre-Fab denting the, albeit flimsy, metal.

"CARVER!" Dakota shouted heading towards his friend only to find himself in the Diabolus' grasp and then repeatedly slammed on the ground.

"Dakota…" Carver said weakly as he passed out.

"Shit," Dakota cursed, this isn't how he imagine his life ending. _"Oh well at least it isn't on the toilet."_ He thought as he waited for the D Rex to tear into him. Said monstrosity was towering over him, venom cascading from its jaws. It eyed the fallen Saurian, before it reared up to deliver final blow. Dakota closed his eyes, arms too weak to lift them, and waited.

WHAM!

"RGAAAAAAA!" The HAAP roared as something small but VERY strong hit him in the jaw sending them skidding ten feet. Friction and gravity eventually won out, and the HAAP tumbled over itself before smashing into another Pre-Fab.

"Wha…?" Dakota muttered confused as he looked up, and his eyes widened in awe and shock. There with the back of his head bleeding profusely was Carver. He was slightly hunched over, his body locked in a position from punching the D Rex. His breathing was heavy and ragged. "Carver?" Dakota asked hesitantly, unsure of what he was seeing. His friend's body twitched and craned his head to look over at him and Dakota felt a chill run through his body. Carver had a daze looked on his face, like he was sleepwalking. However, what truly made his body go cold with fright was his friend's eyes. Carver's normally bright green eyes were now a blazing orange. They were now the eyes of a predator.

….

* * *

Present Day

….

"Crap! I think I know a way to get in." Carver groaned loudly breaking Dakota from his memories.

" _Why was I thinking of that day?"_ he thought to himself. He let his eyes wander and saw the blueprints of New Taiyuan's police station, being projected from the Omni tool of Ferinth the Hunters' tech specialist, it was the only source of light in the building they had setup in. The orange light must have been the trigger. Now that it had his attention the large Saurian took in the details of the station.

Due to the influence of Saurian culture a police station of Saurian design was dramatically different from one of human design. In these times they had to keep such things as powerful as a raging T-Rex from breaching their walls while also keeping Goliaths from escaping. So police stations were practically mini fortresses, surrounded by walls fifty feet high and ten thick, it would take a considerable amount of force to break through the walls. The front gate was normally a simple bar gate, but in case of a siege, one foot thick ship grade metal walls would pop out of the ground. Ensign Vela, the Hunters' Demo expert had enough explosive to breach them but they all agree it was best to keep them for an emergency.

Besides any breaching maneuver was costly, and any frontal assault not equipped with a tank was suicidal. Which meant it had to be a stealth incursion, and so this is how Dakota found his friend volunteering for something he hated.

"And what would be that Corporal?" Lt Corvor asked crossing his arms and gesturing to the blueprints.

"Sigh, hey you, Techy can you bring up the schematics for the ventilation systems?" Carver asked earning a grumble from Ferinth as the man did so. "Alright, let's see what we got here," the small Saurian said to himself reading over the information. "Hmm, ground floor entrance in the back for drone maintenance, gate will be easy to hop. I can rip off the grate, now how about the power….. Shit! That's just grrrrreat! Well goods new for you, crap news for me." He cursed.

"How so?" the Hunter asked.

"The station's ventilation system are wide enough for me to infiltrate. And yeah it's possible I've done it many times at the Relay station." The small Saurian stated quickly seeing the Hunter about to retort.

"And the bad news for you?" asked the Tech.

Carver groaned "It's not really bad because in a way it works in my favor. You see the stations pest control systems aren't connected to the backup power. So this means I don't have to worry about getting shot or set on fire. But that also means neither did any of the Compys who manage to sneak in. And trust me, they've snuck in."

"And I take that is bad?" Corvor asked.

"Compys are one of the filthiest creatures ever brought back by Ingen, they make their nest out rotten meat, garbage, and shit. So the little blighters are walking petri dishes of disease." Dakota stated using his knowledge of animals.

"Plus they go for the crotch." Carver added in a tone that made his friend sigh. Seems the small Saurian didn't take that into account at all, which meant his hatred of vent infiltration went up.

"Well when put like that, hey Doc, you got anything in your bag to help him out?" the Lt asked turning his head to the sole civilian in the building.

The Doctor snapped himself out his observation of Carver, he did that a lot, and started digging in his bag. "Ah, well yes, I have some antibiotics in somewhere here. I think, I haven't gotten a chance to take stock since the bombs fell." He continued to rummage around taking advantage of the action and checking the condition of a certain piece of precious cargo. "Hmm where is it? Ah here we go. Two of those should give you a decent defense against an infection, though if do get bitten please don't hesitate to come to me." The civilian said kindly before throwing a bottle at Carver.

Opening the bottle Carver popped it open and took a small drink from his canteen. "Sure no problem, umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he apologized.

The blue lipped man paused for a second "Doctor Argentus Debilis at your service." He answered.

Carver just blinked after hearing the name the Doctor gave, "Yeah I'm too lazy to pronounce that so I'm calling you Doc." he said making the Doctor sigh in disappointment, as if he was expecting something more intelligent as a reply.

"Good now all we need to do is wait for the scouting to report in." Corvor said sitting down on a chair.

"Well you won't have to wait long," Said the lone female of the group, from her position in the window as lookout. "MacCain, Dunel and their Sargent are back, I don't see Luca and the Hounds minus, Roxy aren't hauling ass so everything must have gone well."

"Luca must have found an ideal position to give overwatch and doesn't want to risk it being compromised." The Lieutenant thought aloud walking forward. "Report!" he barked.

"Yes sir! I sent the Hounds on the standard sniff route and spotted twelve on patrol around the perimeter. Eight on the ground and four on the walls according to the Raptors' head cam." Dunel reported sending the data to Ferinth's Omni tool adding twelve stick figures to the stations blueprint who started running a patrol.

"MacCain?" the lead Hunter asked turning his head to a Hunter whose armor was covered in dirt and dust.

Stepping forward MacCain sent some data and five more stick figures along with a large gun appeared at the gate. "Spotted five more at the gate, with one manning a defensive gun,"

"A well placed grenade can take out the gun, I got that." Vela cut in putting a grenade icon on the gun "You think you can mow down the crowd big man?" she asked turning to Dakota.

"Oh I can handle it just fine Ma'am" The large Saurian said patting the Buzzsaw.

"Wasn't finished Vela," Growled MacCain annoyed "We also got an ACP doing a cycle patrol, could be carrying five more Boneheads, plus it's got a nasty gun. Saw it out a feral who got too close."

"Hmm, and Luca?" Corvor asked.

"Here sir," MacCain said as a building a little a ways from the station appeared on the display "He found a nice nest in an office building, and spotted two snipers on the roof of the station. He's got a good vantage point on them couldn't risk moving, he's got Roxy guard the ground floor." He finished as the information was added.

"Figured," Nodded the Lieutenant, "and were you able to find the location of the Jammer?" he asked turning to Michaels.

"Yeah used these three to triangulate the proximal location and I believe it's located here," Michaels said as a blimp appeared on the third and top floor, "In the Commissioner's office."

"Ferinth, overlay the vents," The Lt ordered. His eyes looked over the complete layout and then looked back at Carver, "Think you can do it?"

Carver leaned over and traced his finger from the ventilation's outer access to the Commissioner's office, "The transition from first to third might be a pain, won't know till I get in," he traced his finger to a room on the second floor "the security office is here though."

"Didn't want you hitting the Jammer first anyways, you would get swarmed as soon as it was shut down." The Lead Hunter said seriously. "In fact I want you hitting the security office first, and drop the gate. That will be our green light." He pointed at the ACP, "Vela I want you to erase that from existence," he then pointed at the gunner position "I got the gun, while Coppinger your job stays the same," he looked at Dunel "Once the fireworks go off release the dogs of war, and while they're preoccupied you, Michaels, Ferinth and Reiner will pick off the ones on the walls then assist the Hounds. Luca has got these two dead men." He finished pointing to the roof.

"And me?" 'Debilis' asked wondering where he fit into all this.

The Lieutenant held his chin in thought, "Hmm Vela will need a lookout while she's arming her trap."

"Lt your joking me right!?" the woman squawked in surprise, while off to the side 'Debilis' eyebrow twitched profusely.

"That's an order Vela besides you pulled his ass out of the fire enough times, what's one more." Shrugged the Lead Hunter.

Vela started to protest "But-

"Enough we need to get a move on." Corvor growled angrily signally he was done and there would be no further argument. "Let's move out!" he ordered heading outside.

….

* * *

Later outside the Police Station. A few yards away laid Carver and the Hunters' Lieutenant, their eyes locked onto the Turian ACP and waited it for it to turn the corner, and then they looked right, left and finally up.

"Go!" The Hunter said quietly.

With that command Carver shot forward across the street, slid across the hood of a police car continued running until he got to the fence blocking access to the ventilation system. He started climbing quickly and when he was three quarters of the way he reached behind him and threw a rug, borrowed from an apartment, over the barb wire. He climbed over and on the way down retrieved the rug else he give his infiltration away. He jogged over to the ventilation entrance leaned down and grip the grate and pulled HARD. Getting a satisfying groan and finally four pops. He was in.

He crawled into the vent, more than thankful that he didn't have to worry about getting shot or set on fire. It was funny here he was in the middle of an Alien invasion, had to avoid becoming an Indominus Rex's lunch, and he was shocked more by the flamethrowers in the vents than anything…..He needed to get his priorities straight.

"Here I am, John McClaining again, damn it, well at least I have shoes." He complained shuffling through the vents. He continued climbing until he eventually coming to the second floor. He went a little further passing a cross section and found himself above the police station bathroom.

"EEEP!" Carver went stiff and slowly lifted his arm and look under his armpit, "EEEP!" and spotted a Compy right behind him.

"Son of a-" Cursed the Saurian.

"MEEEEEA!" the Compy shrilled dashing forward.

…..

* * *

Below in the bathroom.

" _ **Praise the sun that rises above and shines from shore to shore. Look upon sliver the mountains and behold the beauty of my home!"**_ sang a Turian as he entered the bathroom and walk over to the urinal to do his business. _**"Spirits guide the Primarchs to lead Glorious Palaven to, Vic-**_

BANG!

"-tory?" he looked up confused as he heard a noise above.

"HISSSSS! EEP! EEP! EEP! EEP!" sounded the cries of a Compy as the sound of thrashing commence above.

"Oh blast these vermin to the deepest void!" The Turian cursed pulling his rifle from his back and aiming it at the ceiling. "I'm tired of this shit!" he shouted wildly shooting into the air. "Can't even take a crap in peace, I hate this fucking planet!" he roared in anger having been woke up last night because a Compy pissed on him.

From above a load CREEEEEK! GROOOOOAAAN! was sounded.

"EEEEP?!" the Compy squeaked.

"Yeah it's going happen, and it's your fault you little fucker" Carver chastised.

Suddenly a portion of the ceiling gives way spilling insulation, tile, and metal on the ground with a load CRASH!

"OOOOOOHHHH! Fuck my life," Groaned Carver as he laid on the ground holding his head. During the fall his body was rocked around like a pinball. He looked up and blinked as he saw a Turian staring back at him, "Damn it."

Shocked at was transpiring the Turian quickly raised his weapon "Freeze-

 _ **(Renegade Action!)**_

Carver being hit with a moment of brilliance/stupidity throws the Compy at the Turian "Go Mister Nibbles!" he shouted as he sent the tiny Dinosaur sailing through the air, it releasing a shrill of surprise as it was sent flying across the room and right at the Alien's family jewels.

"SPIRITS!" the Turian shouted as the small dinosaur latch on to his crotch dropping his gun and frantically grabbed the Compy and threw it hard on the ground and stomped on it, snapping its neck. He looked up and was met with the force of a charging bull, "GAAAA!" he shouted in pain as Carver rushed forward slammed his knee his gut, wrapped his arms around the Turian and ran forward slamming into a bathroom stall. The two hit the back wall with a loud bang! "Enough!" shouted the alien punching the Saurian in the face knocking out a tooth.

Carver only grinned as the fist smooshed against his face. His adrenaline was pumping like mad, he didn't feel a thing. Getting payback he slammed his head forward getting a satisfying 'crunch' as his opponent's nose broke. The alien stumbled back landing his behind on the toilet. Carver didn't let up as reached behind the alien and ripped off the 'U' shaped seat tripping alien causing him to fall and his head fringe hooking on the bowl of the toilet.

"GAAARAG!" gagged the brutalized foreigner as a local's foot press against his throat.

"Oh, this is fucked up, but I can't resist!" Carver said grinning psychotically as he gripped the seat by the ends of the tips. He then proceeded to beat the alien relentlessly until the seat broke in two, resulting in a load 'crack' as the Turian's neck broke.

As soon as the alien when limp the door to the bathroom opened and another Turian burst in "Secus, what the-

'Cough'

The second Turian dropped like a bag of potatoes as a silenced round went through his eye.

Carver blinked with a blank look on his face as the pistol evaporated the moisture in the air. _"What in the hell?"_ he thought as eyes panned over to his ridged arm. He heard of being in the 'Zone'. But, but that was something else. "Ow." he groaned felt a growing pain in his hands. He holster the borrowed Stalker pistol, the Hunters had loan him, and looked at his hands. He flexed them "Hiss what the hell?" he hissed as his pain spiked.

Crap did he hit that wall so hard he internally broke his claws? He flexed his hands again extending his claws. What he saw perplexed him. The base of every one of his claws was charcoal black. Blood blisters, perhaps? _"Okay what the fuck I do?"_ he asked cocking an eyebrow. He search his memory and found no instance other than tackling the Alien into the stall, man he's surprised the guy's back didn't break then. He shrugged, _"Whatever,"_ he thought and retracted his claws, only to growl in pain. They were being stubborn little bastards and took their sweet time, a minute in fact, and he had to put some work into it.

"Look like I'm going to pay Doc a visit," he grumble shaking his hands and paused as his foot hit the Alien's weapon. "Fuck it." he said with a grunt picking up the weapon. (Older model of a Phaeston) The element of surprise was gone. If he didn't go all out here, his life was going to be gone. But in a room with no cover he could be Superman and will still be face first in a pool of his own blood. He could hear ten pairs of boots stomping down the hall.

Time to do something unorthodox, he reached down and picked up the second Alien's rifle, turned around and pointed at the bare wall in the bathroom. In boot camp every one regarded him as an idiot, all but Dakota and the Drill Sargent. That man always shouted at him the loudest because he saw something no one else did. Carver was a Combat Savant as he always came up with absurd plans that always worked out.

Carver pulled the triggers releasing a torrent of gun fire on the wall punching numerous holes in the structure. He dropped the second rifle and rushed towards the wall, just as the Turians entered the room, and he busted through and found himself in a locker room. He then shot up and ran for the door knocking off its hinges pinning one the invaded against the wall, Carver fired spraying the wall with splinters and blue blood. He then sprinted down the hallway dodging gun fire by jumping over a flipped Detective's desk and taking cover.

Soon where once officers of the law did their work to up hold peace, nothing but chaos reigned as gunfire was traded between the squad of nine Turian and the lone Saurian. "It that all you got? The guy I killed with the toilet seat gave me a better fight!" Carver taunted.

That made one of the Turian's growl in anger, their comrade's family will forever bear the shame of their death. He popped up to retort but was rewarded with a barrage of bullets to the chest.

"I can't believe you stupid Boneheads fell for that?!" The Saurian said actually surprised as he changed cover, free from fire as the Turians had been preoccupied with the death of one of their own. He was making good head way, four out thirteen dead, but it wasn't going to be good enough. Maybe a well-placed grenade might do the trick, but that would only get two or three. And every second pinned here meant another second the Aliens had before reinforcements showed up. His eyes panned around looking for anything he can use to his advantage. _"Come on think!"_ he growled to himself. _"Wait what's that?"_ he asked as he spotted something. _"It a long shot but it may pay off._ " He thought formality a plan in his head.

Mettius growled as his eyes looked around the room searching for that bastard of a Saurian. Four he had taken down in five minutes and here they were not even able to get a SINGLE SHOT! Finally his eyes stopped as he found the little bastard crouched behind another desk. In a fit of rage he fired his Phaeston until it over heated, sounding a loud blaring of beeps.

"Grenade!" shouted another Turian as a small black and silver object sailed over their heads.

"MOVE!" Mettius ordered and cursing as the Saurian cut down another one of his men as they moved from the explosion. He cursed the small Saurian as he duck waiting for the explosion. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…..10? The Turian cocked a brow plate and risk his head to look back at the 'grenade'….it was a damn wheel off a chair.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the Saurian making Mettius wish glares could kill. The Saurian fired his stolen rifle again, but this time he fired until it over heated.

"Rush him! Rush him NOW" Mettius roared jumping over his covered and running towards the Saurian his men at his flank. He spotted something fly through the air.

"Gren-"

"It's another bluff!" Mettius shouted cutting off the man. " _Not this time!"_ he grinned as reached the Saurian's cover. He held his rifle up and pointed it at the Local's face. Now why was the bastard grinning?

BOOOOOM!

Everything seemed to slow for Mettius as the shockwave hit him, sending him flying with a spin allowing him to see bits of his men sail thru the air before he smashed against a wall. The little bastard had fooled them with a dummy grenade, draw them in with his overheated rifle and finally took them out with an actual grenade. The Turian groaned in pain as slid down leaving a trial of blue blood drawing the Saurian's attention.

The local crouched down getting to his level, making the Turian groan more. He was young, if he had to guess only a year in the service. Yet this young man had taken them down with ease. Mettius tried to raise his rifle, he had to be taken down or he'll grow to be a greater threat.

The Saurian grinned and batted the gun out of the way with ease. The Turian gagged as the Saurian gripped his hand around his throat. _"Damn him! Spirits damn him and his whole race!"_ He cursed as the Saurian popped his claws out piercing his jugular, and ripped it out.

"Well now that went better than I thought." Carver said removing his hand from the Alien's neck and flicked it getting the blood off. He grunted in pain as his claws took their time again. Longer in fact. He licked the empty socket in his mouth in irritation, tasting copper and chalk. Thankfully he have a new tooth in a month or so, it depended on how hard he got hit in the mouth. It would still bug him for next week or so. "Meh oh well" he said heading toward the security room.

DING! "Second floor, Crime Investigations, Security Office." Said the building's V.I.

Reinforcements had arrived. "I don't have time for this" Carver said chucking a grenade into the elevator.

WOOSH! BOOM!

A figured launched himself out of the elevator dodging the explosion. He hovered for a second being lifted by small thrusters on his legs and shoulders of his black and orange armor. He wore a helmet unlike the other aliens, so Carver couldn't see his face, but if he had to take a guess the man was glaring at him.

"Okay you're new." Carver said training his rifle at the alien. The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. "Alright screw it, I'll go first," the Saurian said unloading his rifle at the Turian.

The Alien quickly thrusted to the side and sent a barrage of gun fire of his own, making Carver dive back into cover. Not wanting him to get hunkered down the Turian decided to pay the Saurian back for earlier and threw his own grenade.

"OH SHIT!" Cursed Carver rushing across the hall seeing the small disc. He dodge the explosion and took cover behind a wall. He looked at where he was, and saw nothing but smoke.

WOOSH!

Using the smoke as cover, the Turian Havoc burst out of the cloud his thrusters propelling him forward his arms cocked back and baring orange blades. Caught by surprise Carver barely had time to block the blade with his rifle. The Saurian's eyes widen as the blade cut through the gun. He would have been done in if it wasn't for his armor. But the blade still cut him across his chest, making him gasp in pain.

Using the distraction of his pain the alien Sparta kicked Carver in the chest sending him tumbling back. "Damn it." growled the Saurian as he hit the ground. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted springing up and barely advoiding a blade to his gut.

Thrusting quickly out of the way the Turian once again avoided getting shot by Carver's pistol. But not before he left a blinking disc on the ground.

Carver could only say "Sh-

The disc let out a bright light and loud 'BANG!' "AHHH!" screamed the Saurian as he was rendered blind and deaf by the alien flashbang. All he saw were stars and all he heard was a ringing noise. He bumbled around bumping into a desk than a wall. He was so disoriented that he thought he was taking cover in reality though he was out in the open. Slowly but surely his vision and hearing came back. _"Why am I alive?"_ he thought honestly surprised.

"Hey dirt bag." Spoke the Turian Havoc catching Carver's attention. He was standing at the other end of the hallway line up perfectly with his position. "I bet your wondering why I didn't gun you down, well it's simple I want to make you beg for mercy for what you did to my men."

"Oh yeah?" Carver mocked throwing down his gun. "Well come on bitch! Bring it, I'm right here!" He roared spreading out his arms.

Throwing down the black and orange Turian threw down his own weapon. "Fine here I come," he said sprinting forward, until he fired off like a rocket.

Carver's eyes widen "Crap! OFFFFF!" The Turian slammed right into Carver's gut propelling him down the hallway and thru a door and funny enough landing right in the security room.

The Turian followed soon after, he looked down at the ground and spotted the Saurian passed out on the ground, his eyes unfocused and drool dripping from his mouth. "Oh good your still alive, well good for me." He said crouching down. "For you on the other, what I'm going to do to you will violate about 10 war regulations," the Turian chuckled "But that's the one small beauty of your planet, I can just blame the state of your broken remains on the wildlife." He said reaching forward.

Suddenly Carver's right hand shot out and took a hold of the Havoc's left arm in a bone crushing grip. The cried out in as his wrist was broken, but felt the blood drain from his face as he heard "GRRRRRRRKUKUKUKU". He looked down and found a pair of blazing orange eyes that seem to pierce his soul.

….

* * *

A few minutes later…..

CRUNCH/SQUISH!

CRUNCH/SQUISH!

CRUNCH/SQUISH!

CRUNCH/SQUISH!

When he came to, that was the first thing Carver heard. The noise continued on as he slowly open his, and they widen at what he saw. In his grasp was the Turian Havoc. And Carver was smashing the Turian's head repeatedly into the console of the security office. His arm was moving on its own bashing the alien's head denting the metal and spraying more blood onto the monitors with every thrust. Needless to say the Turian was dead, his face was nothing but paste and glass shards from his helmet.

"What? The? Hell?" Carver said confused as he took a quick step back, letting the Turian's body slowly slide down the console and hit the ground with a wet plop as it landed in a blue puddle of alien blood. Taking an even greater step back, Carver swallowed a lump in his throat. It wasn't just Alien's face that got messed up. His limbs were bent at awkward angles, his armor dented, and there were numerous claw marks marring his body.

"GAAAGAAA!" Screamed Carver as agonizing pain shot through his hands. The pain was so bad it forced him to his knees. He pulled his hands forward shakenly pulled his gloves off and winced at the sight of his hands. His normally light tan skin was now a bruised dark blue at the tip of his fingers, fading to purple and then a deep red on the palms. He then spotted his claws. They were pitch black. To sum it up, it looked like he had frostbite. He tried to flex the muscles for claw retraction but he was getting no response, not even a stab of pain. It felt like they weren't even there, or he was losing feeling in his hands.

Why was this happening?! The Saurian shot up and starting pacing the room. "Did it happen at the Relay station?" he said aloud, "No Michael and D would have been having problems." He shook his head. "The sewers? There were I-rexes down there, perhaps a virus mutated from the I-Strain?" he asked himself. "Maybe, but it like the Drill instructor said 'A good answer isn't always the right one, Maggots!' So what else? Bite from the Compy? No too fast. Bio weapon in the flash bang?" He scoffed as he realized what he said "Yeah! They whipped up something within the span of a day and weaponized it."

He paused in his steps as a dark thought crept into his head. "I'm already infected with a bio-weapon. Just a very old one." It was a little known fact that the teachers neglected to teach, but to be fair it didn't matter in this day and age. But he was a Throwback, a genetic hiccup so he had been educated on the subject.

When Henry Wu deployed the Cure for the I-Strain, the Hybridization Serum, everyone overlooked the fact that it didn't kill the virus. It just made it pointless. For the truth was the I-Strain was still alive and kicking, it was in every Saurians' blood, it was in the air spreading to all their worlds. And still doing its job of killing human, or more accurately keeping them dead.

The I-Strain prevented the human race from coming back through rebirth as it would kill any fetus that was too human, causing every one out of ten pregnancies to end in a miscarriage. Or in his mom's case nine out of ten. For years his parents had tried to conceive and each time it had ended in heart break. That was until it was his turn. His mother's little miracle, emphasis on little, he grumbled. His was one in a thousand and this was why he knew the I-strain was alive and well.

" _And might be killing me."_ He thought as he looked at his reflection and mistook the blazing orange orbs staring back and him for being bloodshot.

…..

* * *

Next chapter I plan on doing the fight outside.

Now what do you guys think is happening to Carver? Type it in a review or PM. If you guess right I'll let you know.

Until next time.

Please fav and review.

Nicogen


	14. Chapter 14

No excuse for the delay other than procrastinating, one day I just sat at my computer watching cat/dog videos (fuck my life). For a week I binged watched Flash on Netflix (no regrets there).

Anyways shout out to my Co-Author **Myyddraal** who help me with this chapter along with chapters…(thinks back when he joined up) 4-Current? His basically who I bounce ideas off to see if a concept is viable or not. And due to him having school. Its must take priority, (my words.) I temporarily took to using his Oc Solack in the story as he is an important part of the building of this Universe.

And to **Kebarton** for being another confidante. Pitching concepts that made me pause in thought. And who is my beast maker. (Upcoming projects) And who has an Oc who I'll introduce next chapter. I would have done it this chapter but I was sitting at 5000 some words and I had reach a decent stopping point and I hadn't posted in a month….and a half.

Oh and just so you all know along with Splices I'm also accepting Hybrid animals.

Note when I can the Hybrids from the Jurassic World app game will be used. (If it ain't broke, don't fix it.)

There aren't really any limits but let's try not to go balls to the wall. Aka no talking animals.

Example of a Hybrid- Rhino cross with a Triceratops, The Rhinoceratops.

Sarcosucus cross with Spinosaurus and a Gorilla – Kongosucus aka Swamp King.

You'll know if it's been accepted if it appears.

 **Reviewer Responses-**

The Indy issue…I will say thanks again but like I said before it worked out. And all that changed was her origins, her role will still be roughly the same as I planned.

 **Mr. Nonsensical** – yeah it would but it doesn't work that way in ME Lore.

 **Blaze1992** – Oh yeah indeed if you didn't notice most of my stuff is influenced by Anime or Stuff like Archer, Family Guy….All Cartoons with adult humor.

 **Butters101** \- yeah if I skip to the game I could just copy and paste, with this I got to make it from scratch.

 **Natzi Sumbitch** – Yep Wazer Wifle was like the first thing when I was think of a lisp.

 **DMD Hanafin** – sorry it's what people voted for.

Feed me peas – Yes Saurian women have breasts, and why do you need to know if they produce milk? Well I guess I'm just going to explain so it isn't asked again…A Saurian infant gets their teeth like two months in so I guess during the first two a woman can pass on antibodies to her child (happens currently) strengthen their immune system and such. But mostly the growth of breast depends on genetics and diet. But other than an attraction to the human part of the Saurian mind they serve no biological propose. Basically breasts are sexy appendixes.

 **CBB** \- Doesn't "First Contact" translate to Pre-Mass Effect Storyline? I mean I don't know how else to explain it. Plus I ran out of room in the summery.

 **D608, Kelborn Ordo** -Oh good I was just taking a shot in the dark with Mister Nibbles XD! That was my attempt at Renegade/Paragon actions. So will try to implement more.

 **Carver's condition-** Pretty much you all got it. Carver is transforming into an I-Rex Hybrid. Guess I shouldn't have mentioned the eyes. I wanted it to be a surprise :( And basically if you all put your theories together you get the complete picture.

Okay onto the story!...

…..

* * *

-A few minutes prior to Carver's bathroom fall.

"Ugh, why do I have to keep being put together with the civilian? If he had been cute, it might have been bearable." Vela complained as she made her way towards the station, trailing behind her was the civilian Doctor who was glaring at the back of her head.

 _'Must not kill her... must not kill her..., even though it would so helpful in relieving my stress levels'_ thought the man in hiding.

"That civilians is going to be the death of me, I just know it, 'He'll be your look out Vela' the woman continued on mocking her superior, "That man has the awareness of a brick! A Goliath could sneak up on him and he wouldn't notice! Now, then, where o where to put you..." she grumbled pulling an explosive from her back, and looked out at the road walking forward when the street was clear

"One Biotic Lance, that's all I would need, just one. One flash, and no more wall. With those explosives, it wouldn't even need to be fully charged. Hmm, I wonder if I can blast her and then say an Alien did it? After all, I wouldn't be surprised if they had some kind of energy weapon..." Solack mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Vela asked looking up from arming the Anti-tank mine and snapping her head back. She didn't hear the words but she heard the tone. "Let's get one thing clear, Doc" the woman growled "I may be stuck with you-." She stopped mid-sentence as gunfire was heard coming from within the police station. "That's gunfire isn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"I believe so Ensign." Solack said glad for the change of topic.

"... If we all manage to survive the 'show' he just started, remind me to throttle him" Vela growled lightly as a couple Turians spotted them and fired upon their position.

"I'll make sure to resuscitate him afterwards" Solack grumble ducking behind a car avoiding the gunfire. A minute later more gunfire followed and a couple of loud bangs were heard. "And I presume those were grenades."

"Scratch that Doc, I'm going to feed him to a pack of Compys, Family jewels first" Vela snarled popping out of cover and shooting both the aliens in the nuts.

"..." Solack held his crotch in pain. _"I guess I'll settle for taking samples postmortem."_

…

* * *

Dakota's head snapped up as gunfire occurred from 'Inside' the police station. "Crap. Not good he must have been found out."

"Doesn't matter, either way it's a distraction one my men would've accounted for. No plan goes prefect, never does." Corvor stated grasping a grenade, "The plan stays the same, only now there's a time limit as your little friend is in there by himself and is about to get his teeth kicked in."

"Thanks that reassuring," Dakota said dryly "You do know that's my best friend your talking about?" he asked.

"No point in sugar coating it, we're on the clock." Corvor said tossing the grenade towards the defensive gun. His aim was true as the grenade landed two feet behind the Gunner's position. "Now if you want to increase your buddy's chances," he jabbed his fingers forward as the grenade went off, "Don't miss!" He roared purposely, focusing the Turians' attention on him and off Dakota, shooting in the air and then diving for cover.

Narrowing his eyes in determination Dakota revved up the Buzzsaw unleashing hell on the Turians' position. "Don't worry Carver I'll bail your ass out of the fire."

…

* * *

A Turian sniper by the name of Seter turn in the direction of the gunfire, "We got contact at the front gate! Kaeso lets move up and give them some covering fire." He said turning to another Turian who stepped from his cover started dashing forward.

Suddenly Kaeso's head exploded with a thunderous ' **CRACK',** so fast that his body took three more steps before falling over. The round that ended Kaeso's life continued on into the ground making a two foot wide hole in the roof.

"KAESO!" shouted Seter seeing his partner drop. The spooked Turian quickly stepped into cover. Once secured Seter scanned the buildings "Where is he, where is he!" he said frantically looking from window to window for the Saurian sniper.

…

* * *

"Heh, like a chicken with its head cut off." Said the Hunters' Sniper Luca looking at the Turian through his scope. The sharpshooter was tempted to play with the invader, but apparently they were on a clock now. So he pulled the trigger. "Alright who else deserves a bullet to the head?" Luca asked scanning the battlefield as he made two scratches on his rifle adding to the long lines on it.

…

* * *

Hearing the gunfire from the front Dunel knew the operation had begun. "Get! Get! Get!" He ordered slapping his raptor's hind quarters signally it to pick a target and take it down. His raptor took off release the signature call "BOOOP! BOOOP!" Across the battlefield five other raptors shot forward so fast that by the time the Turians spotted them it was too late. The raptors struck fast and hard, taking down their perspective targets in a matter of seconds.

"Take them down! And whatever you do, don't let them get behind you" Shouted a Turian as the raptors attacked. They fired their guns but were shocked as their rounds were deflected. "They're armored!"

"Wha- AH!" screamed a soldier as he was taken down.

"Go for the limbs they're unarmored!" shouted a Turian bringing his gun to bare.

"I think not Fickfehler!" said a voice with a heavy German accent followed by four rapid bursts from a shotgun riddling the alien's chest with bullet holes. "Nobody hurts my Mädchen." The Hunter known as Reiner said scratching his raptor under the chin with affection. "Now go hunt down another mischling!" he shouted.

…

* * *

"Michaels get the walls!" shouted MacCain on the other side of the building.

"Got it!" Michael said aiming up at the Turians up top unloading a barrage of gunfire, punching through the alien's armor and shields with the Mattock's high caliber rounds.

"There you go laddie!" MacCain cheered firing at a Turian who had to break cover to avoid being mauled by his raptor. "That's a good lass Nuala, now keep on routing them out like foxes!" he shouted firing at a couple of Turian keeping them suppress just long enough for Nuala to do her job.

…

* * *

BOOOOM!

"MOVE YOUR ASS DOC, OR IT'S GOING TO BE SCATTERED EVERYWHERE!" Vela screeched as she and her civilian charge ran from the Turian ACP.

"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN! I'M AN INTELLECTUAL NOT A JOCK!" Solack shouted hysterically while running for his life, the alien vehicle right behind them. The only reason they hadn't been run over was that were in the middle of the street and the ACP was bucking up and down as it ran over the cars in the street.

"Come on Doc we're almost there, just keep it going in this direction!" Vela said as she bobbed and weaved thru 'traffic'.

"Not a problem Ensign!" the Doctor shouted subtlety using his other 'talents' to pull a large van in front of the ACP slowing it down, slightly.

"Closer, closer, come take the bait." Vela said as the ACP got closer.

"Let it go on record that I do not condone this!" Solack complained.

"Shut up and keep running! We're almost there just a few more yards!" Vela barked angrily as they kept running past multiple rows of cars until they came to a break in traffic. "Get behind cover now!" she ordered. The Hunter herself ducked behind cover and held a detonator in her hands.

With the press of a button the Turian vehicle was sent spiraling thru the air as the anti-tank mine detonated under its rear.

"Now that's why you don't mess with the Hunter Corps!" Vela cheered.

"Umm Ensign." Solack said worried with widen eyes.

"What a girl can't act out once in a while?" The Hunter asked putting her hand on her hip. "I know I have a cold personality but sometimes even I get fired up."

"Yes you will." The Doctor said as he looked behind her.

Feeling a chill down her spine Vela turned around and not only saw that a squad of six Turians had climbed out of the ACP but the vehicle's gun had been brought around and now had her dead to rights. The woman went stiff as she heard the cannon click as a new missile entered the chamber.

"Sigh, you owe me" Solack said as his bone crest sparked wildly become a mini thunderstorm of dark energy.

Vela didn't know what happen but all she saw was a bright blue flash, followed by a sharp 'ZIP!' and then suddenly the ACP and the Turian's were consumed in a fiery inferno of ordnance and Eezo. "Whew, that was lucky," Vela said release a breath in relief "Must have done enough damage to cause it to back fire."

"Y-y-yeah lucky us." The civilian said weakly as blood dripped from his nose, and he fell over. That trick took a lot of power and focus, and now he had raging headache.

"Ugh, damn civvies and their weak constitutions" Vela groaned as she walked over to the fallen Doctor. "Come on Doc get up," she said picking up and draping his arm over her shoulder. "I know it was quite the shock but that's no excuse to go weak in the knees." She joked as she headed to the rendezvous point.

" _Fool."_ Thought the Biotic in hiding with disdain as they made their way forward.

…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Police Station.

"GOAAA! Oh my god." Moaned Carver as he stumbled and hit his shoulder against the wall. He looked down and grimaced, maybe he shouldn't have torn off his sleeves, as he saw the sever bruising that originated at his hands started spreading up his arms making them a collage of purples, reds, blues, and black. Ignoring the ugliness he lifted his right arm and pushed himself off the wall.

RRRRRIIIIIP!

"GAARAGH!" The Saurian roared in pain as the exertion made his right brachioradial tear. "FUCK!" He cursed and looked down and groaned again as he saw his arm hang limply at his side. "Crap, what's happening to me?" he asked as a new black spot appeared.

Suddenly Carver snapped his head to the right as he heard a loud noise from below, like someone kicking open the down to the stairs. Seems the aliens were finally making their way up. "Good, put me out of my misery" he said dryly before sighing and pulling his pistol slowly from his hip. "Might as well see how many I can take with me." He said sitting on an office chair and wheeling himself in front of the door to the stairwell and waited. He tilted his head hearing a multitude of footsteps, and tightened his grip on the pistol, ignoring the pain.

As the noise reached its apex, something slammed into the door.

"God damnit." cursed a familiar voice.

"I think you're supposed to pull." Said the voice of the Hunter's Lieutenant chuckling.

"Shut up," grumbled Dakota to the Hunter as he and their tech specialist continued up to the third floor he pulled the door open and walked into the hallway.

"Bout time you got here asshole." Carver said to his best friend.

"Yeah sorry about that," chuckled Dakota "But apparently someone decided to deviate from the plan."

"It's the Compys' fault not mine." The battered Saurian said in defense.

"Is that right?" the large man said not believing a word.

"Typical, when it actually someone else's fault I get the blame, its elementary all over again." Grumbled Carver standing up.

"Yeah, like you never threw the first punch!?" snickered Dakota before playfully punching Carver in the arm.

CRACK!

"GAGH!" cried Carver as his shoulder was knocked out of its socket.

"Heh." Smirked Dakota thinking his friend was being playfully over dramatic, like usual, but soon that smirk turned into a frown of horror as he finally saw the condition of his friend. "What the hell happen!?" he shouted in shock.

"I wish I knew!" groaned Carver in pain.

"We better get you to Doctor Debilis right now." Dakota said going to pick his friend up. But froze as he felt a pistol pressed against his forehead. He looked at his friend's face and saw him glaring at him.

"You even fucking dare pick me up bridal style I will pull the trigger" Carver growled seriously.

"Sack of potatoes then?" asked the large man.

"Yep." Answered Carver before he was throw over his friend's shoulder.

"Take it in buddy, you'll never seen the world from this height for a while." Dakota joked as he headed down stairs.

"I can still shoot you, you know?" Carver growled.

"And I can drop you." Retorted Dakota.

"…..Touché" Carver said conceding defeat and going limp.

….

* * *

Third Floor

"So you think you can shut it down?" Lt Corvor asked as Ferinth had open up a panel on the Alien jammer.

"I feel insulted that you even asked that." Ferinth said as he fiddled with some wires. "Shutting down is easy, I could've gave Corporal Varden a hammer and told him to go crazy." He said getting a nod from Corvor. "The General wants me to turn it into an amplifier just in case they got any more of these buggers running around, and make the distress signal stronger."

"But I thought the comm buoys were destroyed in the initial attack?" Corvor said confused.

"In orbit, there are in fact more running around in the system and there's the ones in different systems, the Alliance set it up like this for this exact scenario, well for pirates and terrorists but it works just as well." Ferinth said pulling his hands out and activated his Omni tool. "This is Specialist Ferinth to General Williams please respond."

"I hear you Ferinth and I'll say its damn good to hear your voice" Said the voice of the General.

"Jammers are down sir, we have a green light. Call in the cavalry." Ferinth said with glee.

"Alright commencing transmission, good job men, and standby for further orders. Williams out." Said William cutting the comms.

….

* * *

In orbit above Shanxi

Turian Frigate

"Sir there's a transmission broadcasting from the planet," said a Turian communication officer.

"What?! How's that possible?!" his commander demanded.

"Syglar squad, they must have failed to hold the station. The jammer is down, no they made it into an amplifier." Said the Comms officer. "Here's the translation."

" _ **Emergency alert! Emergency alert! This is General Williams in command of Shanxi Military Garrison, ID Code 724 Zeta Alpha Delta! We are under attack by hostile alien contacts. We need reinforcements ASAP! This message repeats."**_ Rang the voice of the General.

"Get in contact with Command" said the Alien Commander.

…

* * *

Shanxi

Police station

First floor

Supply room

"Ugh, My kingdom for an Advil," grumbled 'Debilis' as he rummage thru the cabinets. "You think they have some headache medicine in here?" He asked rubbing his temples trying to alleviate his pain. "Well I'm one to talk when I'm a Doctor and I don't have any." He said chastising himself. "I need a distraction to take my mind off this pain."

Suddenly with a loud 'BANG!' the door to Supply room was kicked open by Dakota who burst into the room carrying Carver over his shoulder. "Doc Carver needs medical attention!"

" _That most certainly will do."_ The Doctor thought. "Very well," he said going grabbing a duffle bag "I'll gather the necessary supplies and I'll meet you in the morgue."

"WHAT?!" Squawked Carver "Am I going to die?!"

The Doctor chuckled "Not to worry, the morgue is just the best place to examine you." This was true, as to prevent evidence contamination a morgue was always kept clean. "Now trot along I got supplies to pilfer." He said waving them off. Once the two were gone 'Debilis'/Solack went across the room away from the medical supplies and open a black case. Inside were several small vials containing a silvery liquid. "Now let's see what makes you tick Mr. Varden and confirm if Mr. H was right." He said heading towards the morgue and as he reached the doorway he heard the two Corporals having a conversation.

"I'm just saying man if one of these bodies gets up you better not just stare at it like an idiot, you shoot that motherfucker!" Carver said seriously.

"Oh shut up, there's no such things as zombies and I'll say again you watch WAY too many movies." Dakota said chastising his friend.

"Hey we been fighting Aliens and ran away from a pack of I-Rexes in one day! I ain't ruling anything out, hell I'm waiting for Satan to pop out of the ground with Saddam Hussein humping his leg." Carver shouted.

"…..What?" the large man said with a cocked eyebrow totally confused. Sometimes the things his friend said were just utter nonsense.

"I will say now Corporal Varden that's it's very sad that the only reason you know Saddam Hussein even existed is from an ancient gutter trash movie." Solack said entering the morgue and pausing as he passed a body on one of the exanimation tables "Oh? That's where Milo went," he said recognizing the body "Well guess I won't be getting that payment." He shrugged not caring that a former patient of his was dead on the table, it was a minor inexpensive treatment. "Hmm, and looks like Theo wasn't lying when he said he was going to bash his skull in with a crowbar." He said aloud making the two young men's eyes widen. "I said that aloud, didn't I?" he asked having felt their eyes on him.

"Yep" Dakota said with a nod while Carver went visibly pale, although the Doctor couldn't tell if that was because of medical reasons or fright, maybe both. He was going with both.

"Sorry about that I don't have many chances to socialize down in the Crime district. And I often find myself talking aloud." The hidden biotic said going over to a table and placing his medical supplies on it. "Anyways lay him down on that table over there." Solack gestured them over a vacant table that was relatively clean, already cleaning his hands in preparation of what is about to begin. "Corporal Coppinger once I cut off Corporal Varden's armor would you take those straps and please restraint him?" he asked.

"Why does he need restraints?" asked Dakota grabbing the straps.

"Yeah why?" Carver said not liking where this was going.

"I have had the misfortune of being struck by a flailing limb of a patient before and it was not pleasant to say the least. I do not wish to have a repeat of such an occurrence." Solack huffed as he undid Carver's armor.

"It couldn't have been that bad, dude-" Dakota asked but stopped talking when he saw the Doctor glaring at him.

"The patient was a Goliath, He was high on a particularly potent type of Red Sand, and had a knife jammed into his eye and a hole in his gut." He stated as he pulled out a pair of medical scissors and started cutting thru the under suit. "He put a dent into my clinic, though the cartels dig pay a rather lucrative ten times the normal fee so that I wouldn't be tempted to give them 'future medical complications' down the line. Especially if their bosses could only go to me if they got hurt bad enough to warrant serious and immediate surgery." He grumbled, stupid thugs "Half the time I want to chemical castrate them."

"Yeah I'm not doing this." Carver said trying to get up only for another muscle to rip and tear.

"Well it appears you don't have a choice in the matter." The Doctor said staring intensely at the forming burse. "Besides I've determined by your condition that keeping you restrained is for your own good as any movements you make are only causing more damage to you. So if you will." He said gesturing to the straps.

"Fine" grumbled Dakota strapping his friend down.

"Thank you," the Doctor said as he eyed the wound on Carver's chest and ponder the best course to treat it. "Now Mister Varden, what pray tell happen here?" he asked running a light over Carver's chest. Whatever made the cut cauterized the wound.

"A Jet packing Bonehead son of a bitch, who somehow turned his Omni tool into a burning blade." Cursed Carver, "Cut the alien gun I confiscated in half. If it wasn't for my armor it would have cut deeper."

"Hmm his goal must have solely been disarmament, kind of counterproductive to make a large cut only to cauterize it if you ask me." The Doctor commented as he cleaned the wound, stitched it up and applied a bandage. "Now to address the elephant in the room, what did you do that caused this?" Solack said examining the dark bruising on Carver's arms and hands.

"That's the thing Doc I have no clue." Carver said looking down at his hands. "It started with my hands' claw muscles hurting. At first I thought it was because I hit them when I slammed a bonehead thru the bathroom stall door and killing him with a toilet seat." He said making the Doctor and Dakota cock an eyebrow when they heard the part about the toilet seat.

"Internal breakage would explain your hands," Solack agreed with a nod. "But the condition of your finger would only look like this after weeks of neglect or due to actual breakage of the finger, but even then it would not look like this for a few more hours." He said bending Carver's fingers one by one and finding no signs of breakage. "And after the toilet seat killing?" he asked feeling the muscles of his patient's hands _"Hmm signs of multiple tears and pulls but where are the elastic ligaments?"_ he thought.

"Well I then snap shot another alien when he popped his head in, that's when the pain started." Carver stated as he retraced his steps. "After that I picked up two alien rifles, blasted a wall with gunfire and broke thru that and had a fire fight in the Detectives' offices, killed all those bastards," that memory made him chuckled "Then got into a fight with the Jet packing Jack Off, and he slammed into me so hard I broke down the door to the security office, with my head. And passed out." He grumbled. "Next thing I know I got the Bonehead by the neck and my body was bashing his head in into the console, all on its own." He said making a deathly worried look appear on Dakota's face, something the Doctor took note of.

" _He knows something."_ Solack mused to himself. "Perhaps you suffer more damage during that black out than you thought," he pushing on one of Carver's nail making it go back in, he then pull and his eyes widen as the nail was separated from Carver's hand taking a small portion of muscle with it.

"GAGH! What the fuck Doc!?" Roared the small Saurian in pain.

"It was an accident, apologies!" the Doc yelled feeling anger towards himself. That was totally unintended. "Well when life gives you lemons, examine the bloody claw." He said chuckling heading over to a lab station and put the claw underneath the microscope. What he saw was horrifying. The cells in Carver's body were cannibalizing themselves, consuming protein, calcium, basically everything that the body needs, heck it was consuming nutrients from nearby bacteria and storing them, for something. What that something was, well he couldn't find out here.

"What you find?" Dakota asked with seeing the look on the Doctor's face.

"Well base on the damage to the tissue, Corporal Varden has stressed his muscles to such a degree that I believe, they all multiple tears in every strand." The Doctor lied to determine how much the two young men knew.

"What the hell you do?!" the large Saurian yelled at his friend.

"Well let me make a list, Number 1, I. Number 2 Don't. Number 3, ah crap I forgot, what was it? Oh I remember! Know! Yep! I don't fucking know!" Carver roared glaring at his friend from the table.

"You could've just said 'I don't know', ass" grumbled Dakota.

"I got to change it up, I'm not a parrot." Carver said.

"You're about as small as one." The Brown Saurian said rolling his eyes.

"Come over here so I can kick your ass!" shouted Carver failing his unbound legs at his friend.

" _Either they know and are great actors,"_ Solack thought to himself seeing the two act like a couple of characters off a sitcom, _"Or idiots."_

Solack simply stared at the duo as the bickered with one another, Dakota trying and failing repeatedly to grab the flailing appendages, all the while Carver was cursing up a storm. Solack sighed to himself as he slowly walked around the miniature Saurian, towards his head. Carver was far too busy flailing about and arguing with Dakota to notice Solack until he felt a strong hand clamp around his head.

"Wait, what are you doing Doc-Huurk!" Keeping a steady grip on the Saurian's skull, Solack yanked it upwards, and struck him at a special point on his neck, right where it meets the skull. Solack learned that a well-placed strike in this point can easily debilitate most Saurians, and is even effective against all but the heaviest of Goliaths. Once again, it proved useful once more, as Carver suddenly went limp on the table, eyes bugged out, mouth open and tongue lolling out. Solack couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous expression on the man's face, and it would be well worth the whining and complaining later on.

Seeing his chance, Dakota grabbed the unruly legs, and restrained them to the table. Solack also took the chance to secure Carver's head. This turned out to be a wise choice as Carver snapped out of the daze.

"Why the hell did you do that DOC!?" Normally, Solack would have reprimanded anyone who said that in such a manner, but his mind was too busy trying to understand what just happened.

 _"What?! He should be out for at the very least 5 minutes, and yet he's trying to get back on his feet in less than 30 seconds."_ Solack thought, mind whirling with theories. Frustration began to mount as each possibility failed to explain what had just happened, until something clicked.

The bizarre behavior of his cells, the faster then average recovery time to the knockout blow, still being on his feet and capable of locomotion and speech after the damage his body has sustained. With the pieces of the puzzle falling into place, only two possibilities remained, and this both intrigued and concerned Solack. R.F.G.P., Rapid Forced Growth Process, or worse, Rapid Response Evolution.

"I swear when I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass so hard your human ancestors will feel it! You son of a –HMPTH!" Carver started shouting about to go on a rant but was stop when Dakota stuff a rag in his mouth.

"Back to the head blows are another trigger of his." Dakota said looking down at his glaring friend, "It's actually worse than calling him short. Midget." He mocked causing the glare to intensify.

"I see," Solack said looking at the young man who was undoubtingly cursing them. "He's quite the handful."

Dakota snorted at that, "You have no idea the trouble this twerp has cause me in the past." He said earning the flip of the bird from Carver.

RIP!

"GRRAA!" he groaned as a tendon in his middle finger tore.

"Sigh, seems I'll also have to heavily wrap his hands to restrict their movements." The Doctor said grabbing a roll of gauze. Now that he got a good look at the digits, R.F.G.P was making the most sense. Carver was showing the same symptoms as an early stage Goliath Splicer who injected themselves with too much of the Hybridization Serum at once. The muscles ripping and pulling as they didn't have enough elasticity to keep up with the growth.

But in Carver's case his muscles were losing elasticity. And at the rate they were going, Carver wouldn't even have to move and the muscles would start ripping all on their own. To sum it up, pretty soon Carver's world will be full of nothing but agony.

"Alright now that is done," Solack said after wrapping Carver's hands. "Let's pop that arm back into place." He said grabbing Carver by the shoulder who just groaned.

"Yes I know, it's such a joy." The Doctor said rolling his eyes, before frowning as he felt something off with the joint. "Oh that isn't good."

"Great what now?" asked Dakota.

"Well seems during his failing earlier our patient managed to rotate his arm's socket joint, from this way," the Doctor said pointing towards Carver body "To that way." he said pointing his thumb straight up. "How did you not notice this happening?" he asked removing the gag.

"Everything hurts, it kind of just blends in with the rest of the bullshit!" snarled Carver.

"Well this time you'll feel it." Solack said re-grabbing the arm.

With a quick twist, and pull the doctor correctly aligned the arm. And with all his strength jammed the joint back into its socket. All the while Carver roared in pain.

"GARRRAAAA!" roared Carver as his arm popped back in place before passing out from the pain, breath becoming heavier.

"There now let's strap your arm to your chest to prevent further damage." The Doctor said undoing the straps.

"KUKUKURAAAA!" Roared the Small Saurian who suddenly shot up from the table.

"Wha?" That was all the Doctor manage to say before his patient slammed him into a wall and wrapped his cloth covered hands around his throat.

The cloth along with the condition of his hands greatly limited his gripping strength, but even then Solack had stars in his eyes.

"Damnit not again!" Shouted Dakota jumping over the table and pulling Carver off the Doctor.

Being released from the powerful grip Solack desperately gasped for air trying to catch his breath and then flicking away the blue mist away from his hand. He then looked up and his eyes widen as he saw the small and heavily injured Carver pinning his large friend easily to the ground. The man was acting like an animal snapping his jaws almost biting Dakota's face off as the man was using all his strength to keep Carver's claws from cutting him to pieces.

"JUST DON'T STAND THERE, SEDATE HIS FERAL ASS!" Shouted the large Saurian just as he bucked advoiding Carver's jaws snapping onto his neck.

Acting quickly Solack grabbed the vial full of silver liquid along with the actual medicine, exacted them both into a syringe and jabbed it into Carver's neck.

The Feral Saurian whipped around quickly, with a noticeable stumble and the Doctor saw a pair of VERY familiar pair of Orange eyes staring back at him. "GRRRR" Snarled Carver taking a step towards the Doctor.

WHACK!

Only to fall like a sack of bricks when Dakota punched in the side of the head knocking him out

After witnessing the small Saurian go feral, Doctor looked up and was about to ask a question. But was suddenly met with a pistol in face held by a stone face Dakota.

"Shut the fuck up, put him back on the table and continue your treatment Doctor." The normally jolly Saurian said with a voice as cold as ice.

More curious then scared the Doctor complied picking Carver up and placing him back on the table, "What, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to know or share, especially with Carver." The large Saurian stated "Understand?" he asked pressing the pistol against the man's head.

Nodding slowly the Doctor proceeded to treat Carver, rewrapping his hands, then his arms and restraining them to his chest. _"So one is a powerful ignorant fool, while the other is a knowledgeable secret keeper who keeps his friend in the dark."_ Solack thought smirking internally " _And yet I'm the one who knows the truth. I know what's going to happen."_ The man thought gleefully as he examined Carver's eyes for any sign of a concussion and saw the Green bleed away to Orange. " _Soon you no matter what your friend does, the animal he tries to keep in the shadows will be a creature that basks in the light. And everyone will see."_

…

* * *

Alright finally done!

Heh kind of surprise myself with Dakota's shift in personality. Good from a jolly goof ball to a man who presses a gun against an 'innocent' civilian's head without a care.

And now that I'm done writing this chapter….. I'm a sick bastard burdening Carver with such pain. And the bad part is, it going to get worse.

Until next time.

Nicogen


	15. Chapter 15

No excuses! Nope, to be honest I was being lazy! Took me a little holiday. Would have made it longer but know I would've had hit another roadblock so I was like 'F it! Post before they riot!'

…..

* * *

 **Reviewer responses**

 **Mr. Non-sen-cical (Man the site doesn't like your name)** – Yep best to always keep you wanting more.

 **TrialWriter246** \- Yeah it's why I came up with the term HAAP (Hyper Advance Apex Predator). The only Kaiju size creatures I have planned are docile. Excluding the Ultrashells. Anything like a Dragon would be considered a Bio weapon.

 **OMAC001-** Solack isn't really crazy more like a Sociopath, but pray you never end up on his operating table.

 **Halo is bad ass –** More like Wolverine.

 **Ronin Kenshin –** I pride myself on experimenting. If you bother looking it up you'll see my first (and crappy) attempt at writing and you'll find I'm THE FIRST HALO/MARVEL crossover story. **I opened the fucking door!**

 **Syphon01-** Most are very short or bland. I decided to fix that. Growing up I loved dinosaurs. I didn't have a teddy bear I had a teddy Triceratops named Trapper (Might have a pygmy Triceratops pet show up lol)

 **Axcel-** You mean like transform into a full sized T-rex? No.

 **Touhoufanatic** \- He won't come out the same especially once you see what the trigger is.

 **Shadowwolf1997 –** What is this 'IF' you speak of?

…

* * *

 **RANT!**

Okay an issue some people are having is that this story is going slow.

Yeah…it because I'm not copying and pasting.

What I mean by that is you retype the cannon story word for word and add little tidbits or a new character. I'm not insulting that! No in most of the stuff I read is like that and I quite like it. It like viewing little multiverses, you know the Butterfly effect.

I'm doing this from scratch. I have to plan the story, find the words and jam it all into one piece so it makes sense. Man if I could just think it and it appears I would!

So please just bear with me. I can't promise I post faster or increase the flow. But I'll get it done.

 **Okay rant done! ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

* * *

….

"Blimey look at this arrogant chuckle head." MacCain said as he and Reiner stood at the controls for the Police Station's holding cells. Their lieutenant had told them to do a sweep of the station, once they got to the holding cells they found Saurian POWs in the cells and a lone helmeted Turian guard.

The Alien must have thought the gun fire outside was his squad winning because he was just happily jabbing his stun baton at a large hunkered figure in a very small cell. "Come on you freak among freaks, cry some more."

"RAGH!" Roared the figure in pain. "STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled in rage swiping his hand towards the alien revealing a set of huge claws.

"….Is he jabbing at what I think he's jabbing at?" Reiner asked.

"A Tyrant," MacCain answered.

Tyrants, to best describe them were 15 feet tall Saurians with the physique of bodybuilders equipped with long dagger like fingers, and a maw full of razor sharp teeth capable of biting thru body armor with ease. And another special identifier was that Tyrants often grew tails. This often leads to the stigmata that Tyrants were more beast than man. One that proved to be true as Tyrants are prone to violence, due to an overabundance of testosterone produced, shutting off higher brain functions. Becoming stronger but more animalistic. One going as far as to slaughter an Alliance unit of fifty men. And a horrible occurrence where one went cannibalistic.

"And the idiot is hitting him with a shock baton." Reiner sighed seeing the stupidity before him. "What's that old saying again, don't pet the bear?" he asked banging on the glass getting the Turian's attention.

"I think it's don't poke the bear." MacCain said going over to the console and typing some commands. "Because you don't want to piss it off. Otherwise, something like this happens" he said disengaging the locks on the cell.

The Turian only got the chance to shout "Spirits!" before the occupant of the cell tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and burying a knee in his gut.

Now out of the cell the hunters got a good look at the person the Turian was torturing. "That's not a Tyrant," MacCain said as his and Reiner eyes widen in shock.

The 'not Tyrant' stood at a height of seven feet his body bearing the traits of the aforementioned Tyrant including a fully usable tail. But that wasn't what was surprising to the Hunters. It was the fact that he also bore traits of a Goliath.

From his back to the tip of his clubbed tail he was equipped with small black bone spikes that were visible as the only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of overalls. He was sans a shirt as the previously mentioned spikes prevent the wearing of that article of clothing and his feet were splayed out like an actual dinosaurs preventing the wearing of regular foot wear.

His head was the most striking thing either of the hunters had seen. It was a mash up of both Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops, bearing the frill and horns of the herbivore. But with the skull structure and teeth of a T Rex. And to wrap it all up it was blood red with yellow markings accenting his eyes making his jade colored eyes pop.

(To sum it up just imagine an anthropomorphic Ultimasaurus)

"You want to get out there and stop him from ripping the Bonehead's face off?" MacCain asked.

"Nah I'm good, I'll just sit here and enjoy da show." The German said leaning against the glass making MacCain shrug. It made no difference as they were just going to kill the alien anyway. Hunters didn't take prisoners unless the subject was of high profile, a prison guard too stupid to realize his team was being wiped out sure as hell didn't qualify.

"You hurt me," The 'Not Tyrant' stated angrily. "Why?" he asked with a hint of confusion.

"Because you refused to talk, you refused to tell us the capabilities of your Splice." Snarled the helmeted Turian by the name of Mebia.

"Splice? What's a splice? And what does cap a bill ity mean? Is that an alien word?" the Not Tyrant asked confusion heavily laced in his voice.

"What are you retarded?" growled the alien feeling mocked.

"Hey that's not a nice word, and I'm only seven I don't know some words." the large Saurian said making Reniner drop his gun in shock.

"WHAT!?" squawked the Turian.

"Holy fuck, he's a Spliceborn." MacCain said shocked as the fact that this child existed was an anomaly.

Normally when a Splicer had a child the original Hybridization Serum would reset the genetic code. Many theorized Henry Wu had expected something like Splices and built in this 'Reset failsafe' in the serum. But sometimes in rare cases the failsafe, fails, mainly due to the Parent overdosing on a Splice corrupting their DNA. Resulting in some traits carrying over and more often than naught resulting in health complications. These children born from ODing Splicers have become known as Spliceborn.

And there holding an alien to the ground was a Spliceborn who apparently had been born from the union of a Goliath and a Tyrant.

"By the Markings of the Primarchs, they do this to their children! You all should be destroyed just like that bitch Goliath we found you with!" Mebia snarled.

"RAGH!" Roared the Spliceborn picking the Turian off the floor and slamming him against the wall "THAT WAS MY MAMA!" When they took him from his mother he had been rendered unconscious, he didn't know what happen to her. Until now.

"Good now the sow won't be able to make any more freaks like you!" Mebia growled whipping out his shock baton and striking the large child in the head releasing him from his hold. He hit the boy again knocking him to the ground and was about to strike him in the temple….but stopped as he heard the cocking of a gun. He turned and saw Reiner with his shotgun trained on his head.

"Drop it" ordered the German, his voice laced with anger and guilt. He had thought the large boy was an adult and thought to give a grown man a shot at revenge. Not subject a child to sever shocks. That mistake would forever leave a sour taste in his mouth.

Doing as told Mebia turned to face the Hunter, "Spirits damned fools! You should be aiming that at the freak not me!" he shouted. "Cleanse your race you savage!" he spat.

"Say one more word and I'll make your death slow and painful." Snarled the Hunter.

"Death?" Mebia asked feeling his gizzard quiver.

"My unit doesn't have orders to take prisoners," clarified Reiner.

"Nothing but savages" the Turian growled.

"Efficient, no need to waste man power to guard your ass." Stated the German.

Humming in slight agreement due to his military upbringing "Fine, at least I won't dishonor my family with being a prisoner to such primitives." Huffed Mebia steeling himself for his death.

"Oh no, you die in the cell Feiger Hund" Growled the Hunter.

"What was that last one" the Turian asked feeling insulted.

"I called you a Coward as it takes one to get off beating children." Reiner spat.

"You dare call me a coward you filthy primitive!" shouted the Alien pulling out a pistol he had been hiding.

"RAGH!" the Spliceborn roared lauching himself towards the Turian and swiping his arm forward.

Mebia turned and the world seem to move in slow motion as the clawed hand shot out at him ripping his helmet off his head and snapping a head fringe. "Gagh! OOFFF!" he yelled in pain before the air was knocked out of him with the Spliceborn swiftly turned around and slammed his clubbed tail into his gut sending him flying through the glass and knocking MacCain to the ground.

"Enough!" shouted Reiner only to be grabbed neck of his armor and throw into the open cell.

"Spirits!" gasped Mebia quickly getting off MacCain and making a run for it holding his side as the tail whip broke some ribs.

"RAAAAAA!" Roared the Tyrant/Goliath Hybrid seeing the target of his rage getting away. Dropping to all fours he took off after the Turian running on pure instinct.

"Crap! Lieutenant we got a problem!" Shouted Reiner running after the large boy.

….

* * *

"So we're not going to talk about what happen down there?" Solack asked as he and Dakota, carrying an unconscious Carver, walked up from the morgue in the Police station's basement.

"About what?" Dakota asked looking down at the Doctor hints of a glare on the edge of his eyes.

"Never mind," said the Doctor.

"Okay then." The large Saurian said walking ahead, not seeing Solack roll his eyes.

" _It doesn't matter if you keep me quiet, the truth is coming out whether you like it or not"_ the Doctor said to himself as Carver's veins slowly turned black becoming highly visible on his paling skin. _"The countdown has begun."_

"BY THE SPIRITS GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled a Turian running past them and slamming into the doors of the police station. Mebia pounded on the door trying to open them only to fail as the Saurians had put the doors on lockdown.

"Huh, looks like you missed one." Dakota said to his friend.

"Mur vo me." Mumbled Carver incoherently, (ah the wonders of pain meds), making Dakota chuckle as he sat him down.

"RAAAAAA!" Roared a spiking red and black figure running past them on all fours.

The two conscious Saurians blinked at the sight of the Spliceborn.

"Umm what was that?" Dakota asked.

"Didn't get a good look, some kind of animal?" the doctor suggested outwardly while in reality his thoughts were _"Oh good he's alive, it be a shame if such a promising specimen was lost too soon."_

He was broke out of his thoughts when the Spliceborn suddenly slammed into the Turian, impaling the alien on his horns releasing a loud wet crunch in the air.

The alien not going down without a fight swung his fist down hitting the large child in the eye. This cause the Tyrant/Goliath hybrid to trash around, flinging the alien off and slamming him on the ground.

The child snarled stomping over to the Turian planning to continue the assault, when suddenly the alien's head exploded with the blast of a shotgun.

The three conscious Saurians snapped their heads to the side and saw Reiner with his shotgun steaming from heating the moisture in the air. "I said enough is enough boy!" shouted the Hunter.

"GRRRRRR HE WAS MINE!" the Spliceborn snarled rushing for the German but out of nowhere his feet where kicked out from beneath him. Quickly getting up the hybrid swung his fist expecting it to hit soft flesh but was surprise to find it in the grasp of a larger hand.

"He said enough, scumbag is dead, we're done," Dakota said firmly "Now why don't calm d-" he was cut off as the boy threw his other fist. Thankfully the larger Saurian caught it too.

The Spliceborn tried to release himself but Dakota's grip was like a vise "Give it up, I used to wrestle unruly adolescent Ceratops on my uncle's farm during mating season. Besides that I've dealt with something meaner than you."

" _Note to self, if possible obtain sample of Corporal Coppinger's DNA."_ Thought a certain Doctor having heard that bit of information.

Dakota continue to look down at the Spliceborn "So I'll say again calm down, or you're going to get hurt."

The response of the Spliceborn was to swing his tail….but something had a hold of the appendage. He turned and saw his tail in Reiner's grasp.

"Wrong choice." Sighed Dakota pulling the large child forward, flipped him around and put him in a choke hold.

The Spliceborn tried to break the hold but Dakota had a firm grip. He tried to claw his arms, but the Alliance soldier's arms were heavily armored. He then went for Dakota's face but his frill was working against him and preventing his claws from reaching. He kept fighting until finally he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

…..

* * *

Carver groaned as he came to, the medicine reducing the pain to a dull ache. He looked around finding himself in the Police station's lobby. He winced as the light hurt his eyes, making him wonder how long his was out. He blinked a few times and saw his squad, the Doctor and some members of the Hunter squad. He was wondering what was going on but when he looked back down he started to get an inkling as he found a cuffed and muzzled Red and Black figure staring at him from across the lobby. He blinked again at the sight before him. "Umm what I miss?"

"Other than this fellow chasing down an alien and goring him nothing much" Dakota answer.

"Oh so nothing unusual compared to the rest of this week." Stated the short Saurian making everyone san the Spliceborn nod in agreement. The Saurian standards of normal was now a smoldering hole in the ground, which was nothing compared to the old human standard, that was a crater made by an atomic blast.

"Hmm can't argue there," Said the Hunter Lieutenant walking over to the Spliceborn. "Okay kid have you calm down now?"

"Kid?" Carver said confused.

"Yeah apparently he's seven years old," Answered Dakota.

Finding out that a seven year old was taller than he was, got an interesting reaction out of Carver. He wanted to freak out and beat the shit out of a wall, but he was bound. Plus doing so would cause more damage to his body. He wanted to scream, but he had a feeling he would find a muzzle on his face.

So he settled for hyperventilating and having a seizure. "Don't worry, he's fine," Dakota said seeing everyone look at Carver in concern "The idiot is just freaking out at the fact that's a kid."

Ignoring Carver's actions, something he had learn to do quickly the Lt resumed his line of question, "Well?" he asked getting the large boy to nod his head slowly. "Alright then let's take this off." He said removing the boy's muzzle. "So kid you got a name?"

"R-Raeburn, Raeburn Demo" The now named Raeburn said nervously.

"Hello Raeburn, I'm Lieutenant Corvor Ri with the Alliance" the Hunter said who noticed the child shift uncomfortably. "You're not fond of us are you?" he asked.

"Momma and Daddy always said they did bad things before I was born, and that you would take me away because of that." Raeburn said worried.

"Let me guess they have red mark right about here?" Corvor said pointing at his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Raeburn answer in mild surprise, being a child he didn't know how well known it was. In his mind he always thought it had something to do with marriage, seeing that his parents' fingers were too big for rings. Now he had a feeling it had something to do with the 'bad things' they had done.

"I see," the Hunter said, _"So ex-Cartel members probably trying to get away from that life as much as physically possible."_ He looked the kid over seeing no defects. Yeah, he could just see some Red Sand Kingpin making Raeburn into an enforcer. His folks did the right thing coming to the edge of space. The Hunter put his hand on the kid's shoulder locking eyes with him. "Don't worry kid were not going to take you away from your folks, in fact once this madness is over I'll help you find them, which shouldn't be too hard." He said muttering the last part.

"I can't go where they're at," Raeburn said sadly.

"And why is that?" asked the Lt.

"Daddy stop taking his med, his med-i-cine?, so he could feed us and got really angry and the policemen had to shoot him so he wouldn't hurt anyone, that's why Momma brought us here to have a fresh start." The Spliceborn then started to tear up "And the Alien I was mad at, he, he said Momma had been 'put down'. Is that, is that what I think it means?"

Hearing this Corvor slowly rotated his head to look at Reiner, who just nodded his head confirming what the boy said. He released a deep sad sigh. He wanted to say to the boy that the aliens were probably lying, but that would give him false hope. No better for him to live with the truth, that his mother was dead. And by chance if somehow she was alive- no he couldn't be naïve. "Yes." He answered sadly.

The look of devastation became very apparent on Raeburn's face. It then became heartbreaking when all he did was hang his head and let the tears fall from his eyes.

The Hunter could only sigh as patted the kid on the shoulder before walking over to his men. "Status report."

"After hearing of the guard I had the Raptors do a quick sweep, seems that's the only one the Corporal missed" Dunel the Hunter squad's beast handler said scratching his personal Raptor on his head.

The Lt nodded and released an approving hum. Regardless of what he thought of the small Saurian's attitude and methods he had to admit he got the job done. He let his eyes pan over to the young man and blanched at the sight of his black veins spreading across his face, he DID NOT look good. "So Doctor what's the condition of our friend?" he asked.

Looking up from his Omni tool the Doctor sighed "To be honest Lieutenant its bad, apparently the Alien Commando used some sort of toxic nerve gas grenade and is causing the Corporal's muscles to seize uncontrollable and to eventually rip or pull."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Corvor wincing a little. That sounded like it hurt A LOT.

"Other than give him sedatives for the pain, there's nothing I can do here." The Doctor said shaking his head. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"He's not the only one, the Boneheads roughed up some of the civvies" McCain said coming from the station's rec room. "One's a pregnant woman who looks like she's about to pop."

"Ah well I guess that's my signal to leave and see what I can do while you decide what our next course of action is, I'll be in the rec room making slings." The Doctor said leaving the room.

The Lieutenant sighed "Not much of a decision to make, Carver needs medical attention ASAP not to mention the civilians we have. So once the Doctor does what he can we'll move out."

"Yay road trip!" Carver cheered.

"Go back to sleep!" Dakota said although to Carver it was like he was shouting.

"Shit! Lower your voice I can hear you just fine!" Groaned the small Saurian as he had a ringing in his ears. Why was everything going crazy! Wait…..yep now everything smells like fresh shit, blood, smoke and flowers? Weird combo….and oh lord! He can taste it now!

"….Man why are we friends?" Dakota seeing his friend whimper on the ground.

….

* * *

Meanwhile at New Taiyuan's Prime Center Hospital.

"General Williams Sir!" Cried a Young Doctor as she pushed pass a couple of marines.

Looking up from the holo display of the city the General looked back the Doctor and saw a desperate look in her eyes "Mr. Harper keep me posted on Hunter unit Delta's progress." He said to a man with striking blue eyes. The man was a Merc sent here by the private sector to oversee an investment. What that was, well that was above his pay grade. Regardless his advice had been sound, helping to take back key parts of the city, most notable after the 'incident' at the mall. Thus after the death of his original second in command, Jack Harper was appointed to the position.

"With pleasure Sir." Said Jack tapping away at his Omni tool responding to a message he received.

Nodding the General walked towards the Doctor. "Now what seems to be the matter Dr. Chakwas?"

Doctor Karin Chakwas, who was just fresh out of medical school, had the unfortunate task of being the mediator between the military and civilians during this time of crisis. Fortunately she handled it like a champ eliminating problems before they became one.

"Sir the city engineer has brought to my attention that if they continue to operate at this level the building backup generators are going to fail." Dr. Chakwas said in a calm tone in order to prevent a panic.

The General flinched at this news. If the power went out several patients' life support systems would fail along with the decontamination rooms vital to surgery, that and most importantly the water recyclers. 'Something' had wrecked the water lines throughout the city making their smooth operation a priority.

"Very well Doctor I'll get someone to take care of that right away." The General said in calm tone as well.

"Thank you sir much appreciated." Dr. Chakwas said smiling although her eyes told a different story, the situation made her nervous.

Seeing this the general put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder "Don't worry Karin we'll get through this. You just have to be brave."

"Yes Sir I will." Dr. Chakwas said saluting before walking off to check on a group of newly arrived civilians.

Sighing the General headed back over to the holo display. "Harper is team Sigma still posted at the power station?"

"According to their transponders, yes" Harper said thanking the fact that he could get proper reading now that the jammer was down.

"Good tell them to bring the power back online." The General ordered.

"Yes Sir." Harper said contacting team Sigma and issuing the orders.

….

* * *

Safety Bunker C-2

 **Click! Clack! BZZZZZZ!**

The occupants of the bunker jumped as the previously dark bunker came to life. The bunker had been dark due to its emergency generator shorting out. So for the past two days the frighten civilians had been sitting in the dark.

"Oh thank goodness." Cried a woman.

"Yeah finally." Snorted a teenage boy.

Suddenly a loud CLICK! BOOOM! Came from the entrance of the bunker.

"What was that!?" yelled a man.

"Keep calm it was just the bunker doors' locks disengaging, standard procedure when power is restored." Said a man wearing a police uniform the tag saying 'Sargent Marren'. He would've preferred to being out there and fighting the invaders, but someone had to protect the civilians.

"So does that mean we won?" someone asked hopefully.

"Perhaps" said Marren heading to the door seeing it slowly opening. "Sidwell with me the rest of you form a wall" He said to a group of six of his fellow officers.

"Gotcha." Sidwell said following the Sargent as they headed up the ramp. As the two reached their destination they started hearing some noises at the entrance. "Sounds like raptors." Sidwell observed.

"Most likely some pets following the scents of their owners." Marren suggested as some of the refugees were complaining that their pets were left behind.

"Kind of touching don't you think?" Sidwell said walking forward and whistling with affection. He saw a small figure step forward but narrowed his eyes when he got a good look at it.

It was smaller than an Ultra but bigger than a Pura and along it neck were strange skins flap. This was not a Raptor.

"RRATATATATA!" Screeched the creature the flaps unfolding and becoming a frill.

Definitely not a raptor.

 **Splat!**

"AH!" screamed Sidwell as the I Rex variant spat an acidic sludge at his face. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" he cried as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Damnit!" shouted Marren firing a pistol at the hybrid but the accursed creature quickly jumped out of the way and back through the doorway. The Police officer quickly ran over to the left side of the hall and slammed his hand hard on a button, causing the doors to slowly re-close. He kept his pistol trained on the door as he made his way to putting him behind him and waited for anything to come back thru.

The door was almost close when suddenly a set of massive jaws bit into one side of the hydraulic panel and kept it still. The Officer felt his body go cold as a pair of orange eyes stared at him. As the eyes had his focus a loud scraping reached his ears causing him to look past the large beast just in time to see a car jammed into the doorway.

 **VRRRIIII! VRRRR! THUD! BOOOM!**

That was the noise the Officer heard as the door sputtered and died, but it might as well been the screeches of the damned for the horror it brought him. The car had caused the door to stay open just enough for a person to squeeze through.

"REEEEAAA!" Screeched a Raptor jumping over the car and rushing his position.

 **BANG!**

"We got your back sir!" shouted an Officer behind Marren's back holding his steaming pistol as the Raptor hit the ground dead.

"Perfect timing as always Hobbs," Marren smirked at the Officer. "Alright someone get Sidwell out of here, the rest of you cover that door." He said accessing his Omni tool.

 **BANG!**

He paused in his actions as something big slammed into the door denting it slightly. This was only possible because the secondary reinforcements weren't engaged "And conserve your ammo, we're gonna need it." He ordered accessing his tool's radio function thanking his particular religion's God when he got a signal. "Mayday Mayday this is Officer Sargent Vic Marren at Safety Bunker C-2 our doors have been breached and are under attack by a large pack of feral Ultraraptors."

"KUKUKUKUROOOAAAAR!" roared a creature making Marren snap his head in that direction getting a clear look at the beast thru the doorway.

"Being led by an I-Rex" the Officer finished with fear in his voice.

….

* * *

Okay now I would like to say thank you to all those who have Favorited and Followed Jurassic Galaxy Chronicles: First Contact. This story is now at the top of my stories (excluding views but that actually increases its importance). The only they it needs is more reviews as I subtracted like 25 from its count as those were for votes for the poll I had for Shepard's gender.

So please Fav, Follow and Review!

Until next time!

Nicogen


	16. Chapter 16

Okay it been a month and a half since I updated, again I'm sorry. But usually I write when I feel like it and I finally got in the mood. Most of the time I was procrastinating, then For Honor came out that took a big chuck out of my time. Then last week one of my dogs was having seizures and sadly we had to put her down as it was kinder than letting her suffer. So yeah that happen.

But enough about my life let's get to what you all want.

 **But first I need to address somethings.**

 **1.** Okay some of you guys have been asking things about splices. Like can you add alien DNA like Krogan or Turian, etc.

The Answer to that is NO!

Say that everything from Earth DNA consists of 1s and 0s, and everything from Palaven consists of Ys and Zs. 1s and 0s are not compactable with Ys and Zs. It just doesn't work. So sorry no Krogansaurus Wrexs.

 **2.** The other thing I need to address is that people are submitting splices that involve something impossible, skeletal shrinkage. You're talking about taking some that is naturally 7 feet tall and making them 4 foot. There would be untold amount of stress put on the body as bones and organs would have to suffer cell death in order to reduce to that size something that result in agonizing pain. Adding is easy subtracting is painful.

 **3.** Mammal DNA can be added to a splice but it only affect certain things like skin patterns, and muscle strength, the most you would see are like Rhino horns on a Goliath.

 **4.** Something I forgot to do last chapter Raeburn Demo is Kebarton's character. Spliceborns were his idea I just came up with the name.

 **Reviewer Respones**

 **Admiral0mass** – I'll try and open the next chapter with a space battle.

 **Helkil** – don't worry well get some mega mammals in the mix.

 **Akshka** – Oh yeah I rexes are bad. Saurians have been taught to fear and despise I Rexes as pretty much they are responsible from an apocalypse.

 **Syphon01 -** Carver already is a mean little bastard, HE KILLED A MAN WITH A TOILET SEAT! They'll be screaming like Halo Grunts once they see what I have in store for them.

 **Natzi Sumbitch-** I'm trying I'm trying. And introducing new cultures is always going to breed Racism it just can't be avoided we should be seeing it first hand in Mass Effect Andromeda.

 **Allard-Liao-** One day? More like 3-4. Just because I'm not posting time stamps doesn't mean the planet isn't rotating.

 **Hi my is Shababa -** I'll probably leave that to a vote.

 **CMVreud –** I might do an Extreme Dinosaurs cameo.

 **Shadowwolf1997 –** Yep don't worry you'll see her, she's an important part of Carver's life.

 **Itty bitty kitty –** What like Lemons? I'm not promising anything.

 **1000000000thAnon** – Immortality? Maybe but we won't see the results in this story. Common polygamy? Well that's really up to the individual/couple. I personally don't see a problem with it, as in my opinion love shouldn't be restricted by law. I mean as long as it's between people, who gives a fuck.

Different ways of speech, well Saurians are already using hisses, growls, squawks, and whimpers to express themselves. And they use Dinosaurs' names in their conversations more than us as they are common as birds to them.

 **(If anyone has any Slang words ideas please submit with either definition and/or an example of use.)**

 **InsanityPie –** Never got the Chapter Hostage thing either.

 **Guest who asked about Shepard's class-** Don't know I might. I can't say for sure as during most of my play-throughs I always play using a Soldier class and shoot my way thru everything. At most I'll probably make her a Vanguard.

 **Okay now onto the story!**

… **.**

* * *

 **En route to the Hospital**

"You know, you never get to see how beautiful the stars are because of the light pollution given off by the city lights." Carver said as he looked up at Shanxi's night sky. The small Saurian was lying face up on a make shift stretcher being carried by Dakota and Michaels.

"Oh shut up and stop trying to act sentimental." Dakota snorted as he walked down the street.

"Wasn't talking to you jackass, I was trying to keep Ellie entertain." Grumbled Carver gesturing to a pregnant Saurian woman on another stretcher. Thankfully she wasn't injured, but Doctor Debills said she should stay off her feet in order to prevent adding a new member to their party.

"Yeah sure whatever you're just trying to get in her pants." Mocked Dakota.

Now this is normally where Michaels would tell the two to can it. But he didn't this time for the sake of morale. The Sargent looked around and saw the previously frighten and worried civilians chuckle and smile. _"Sometimes having idiots can be a good thing"_ he thought staying silent and letting the show go on.

"Screw you dude, I'm doing nothing of the sort. Not that you're not pretty Ellie, in fact I say you're quite beautiful, just like the stars." Carver said giving a big smile to the mother to be.

"Aw thank you, you're sweet" the woman said smiling back.

"Just telling the truth ma'am" Carver said shrugging lightly like it was no big deal.

"Keep that up and you'll have to beat the women off with a stick when you hit puberty." Ellie giggled causing Carver to make a face.

"PPPPFFFTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bellowed Dakota throwing his head back in laughter. The look on Carver's face was a cross of shock and horror with a touch of embarrassment it was just absolutely hilarious!

"I'm- But – you! Oh somebody kill me!" groaned Carver in frustration as he couldn't curse out a pregnant woman.

"Get used to it Sawed-off, people are always going to think you're a kid and there's nothing you can do about it." Dakota said to his friend.

"And yet Raeburn can go to any liquor store and never have to show ID." Carver said nudging his head to the Spliceborn a few feet away, people giving him a wide berth. He had been quiet throughout the trip, only giving yes and no answers whenever someone talked to him.

When dealing with loss people had different ways to process their grief. Raeburn's process was to shut down. Losing one's parents at such a young age was something no one should have to go through. And being a Spliceborn probably meant that the boy had no interaction with anyone else. He had no one.

Carver, seeing the pain the boy was going through growled in anger. _"Damned skull faced bastards! If I wasn't in this condition I'd show them what a shotgun enema was like!"_

 **RIP!**

"GAGH!" yelled the small Saurian as a muscle in his back contracted and tore. Seems the Doctor was right, the muscles were seizing and tearing on their own now. "Damn it, that one hurt." He groaned.

"Want me to get Doc?" Dakota asked in concern.

"Nah it just caught me by surprise, you'll know if I need pain meds." Carver said laying his head back and closing his eyes hoping to somehow repress his pain with his mind.

 **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!** **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!** **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!** **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!** **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!** **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!** **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!**

His eyes shot open at the multitude of noise. That was a recent problem he also had to deal with now. For some god forsaken reason whenever he closed his eyes his ears went into overdrive. Every single BUMP was the beat of a heart and could hear everyone hearts pumping the blood in their bodies.

The civilians' were the most frequent the fear making their hearts pump fast.

The Hunters' beat calm and smooth, with little spikes here and there if something caught their attention.

The Raptors' when they were close enough to hear were just fascinating to him, not a speck of fear but there was a lot of excitement.

Raeburn's hit with the most force having to fuel so much muscle, plus the extra limb.

Micheals' beat steady but it had more spikes in speed then the Hunters.

Dakota's…..his was beats were just below the civilians, he was afraid for his friend.

The most calm was Doctor Debilis, it kind of unnerved Carver.

 _Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!_

"Huh?" mutter Carver hearing a faint beat. He turn his head to the side where the beat came from and ended up hitting his chin on Ellie's belly. Seems the men carrying her had to squeeze next to them as they reached what looked like a traffic jam in the street.

"Oh sorry." The woman said embarrassed.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry." Carver said nervously. A few inches higher and he would've had accidently motor boated the woman… If there was one thing all Saurian males feared it was an angry female Saurian. Hell there was this one time, which still gives him nightmare to this day, his mother grabbed a Goliath by the balls sending him to his knees and gave him a thorough bitching out. What was worse was Indy was present during the incident and copied his mother's actions step for step on him when he pissed her off after she had a bad day dealing with her father. Which was also why she could get him to do anything with a heated glare.

"No it fine you did nothing wrong, if anything it's these two's fault for not slowing down and making me feel like a beach whale." The woman said with faux irritation making the men carrying her to gulp in fear.

"Hehehehe." Giggled Carver seeing the fear on the men's faces.

"So you want to feel?" Asked the mother to be.

"Huh?" said the small Saurian confused.

"I said do you want to feel my belly." Ellie explained.

"Um sure I guess." Carver said not knowing how to really respond. "But I can't really feel anything in my condition so sorry to disappoint." He said with a little shrug trying to find an out.

"Well how about I just hold you close and you just listen." Said the woman.

"That sounds nice." Carver said blushing awkwardly.

"I'm telling Indy." Dakota joked making Carver go bug eyed, as wandering eyes trigger the aforementioned glare.

"You sir need to get you mind out of the gutter!" growled the woman causing the large man to gulp in fear. "Ignore that idiot." She grumbled grabbing Carver's head and pressed him against her belly.

"You know just because I'm as small as a kid doesn't mean you can use me as practice." Quipped the cripple.

"Oh be quiet and listen." Mutter the woman.

Carver just chuckled as he closed his eyes and listened to the beat of the child's heart as it pumped the blood. The muscles contracting and relaxing as the infant moved, the wiggles of their toes as the legs moved in the womb. The sound of suction as the baby put a thumb in its mouth. Suddenly Carver felt pressure against his head. The child was now reaching out with both hands trying to touch him. Carver gave a chuckling hum and for a second he could've have sworn he could see the child smiling.

This was life in it truest form. Pure. Innocent life.

IT.

WAS.

BEAUTIFUL.

"Whoa." Carver said in awe.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ellie rubbing her belly in affection.

"Yeah," the bounded man said smiling.

"Yep definitely telling Indy," Dakota said getting a glare from his friend.

"Dude I would never cheat on her, I'm not stupid." Growled Carver.

"I know, I'm just going to tell her to check any condoms you use." The large man said serious.

"Wow, now I see what you think of me." Carver said slightly hurt.

"Pfft I'm just giving you shit, besides….. Last time we hung out with her, I saw her eyeing a family with a newborn with affection." Dakota informed.

Carver blinked at that bit of news "Well, shit. My life just got a little more complicated. I don't know what to think about that."

"You're welcome." Grinned Dakota knowing that was going to bug his friend for days to come.

"Yeah thanks." Carver said laying his head back down and looking at the stars in thought. Their relationship was getting serious, he just didn't think it was getting **that** serious…..He may need to ask her a certain question once this conflict was over.

"Hmm rough terrain here, cuddle times over." Michaels said as they came to some ground that had become cracked due to a massive hole that lead to the sewers. The Sargent eyed it wearily remembering the screeching that scared off the I Rexes a few days ago.

"Whoa what made that?" asked a civilian staring down the hole.

"Something mean enough to make a pack of I Rexes run and punch through concrete," Said the Hunter's lieutenant "So I suggest it be wise to step away from the massive hole."

"Umm yeah." The man said stepping away.

"Ferinth mark this location on the map and send it to the General, we may be tracking this thing later." Lt. Ri said running his hand along a claw mark on the ground.

"Got ya" the tech expert said typing away and sending the information to command.

 **BEEP!**

" **Charlie squad are your coordinates correct?!** " shouted the General's voice with a tone of urgency.

"Yes sir they are, we're in route to the Hospital with a group of refugees." Lt. Ri answered.

" **Then listen good as time is of the essence** ," Ordered General Williams **"I need you to divert your heading to the east and rush your asses to Safety Bunker C-2 immediately! They are under attack by the I-Rexes! I can divert the platoon I originally sent out to meet your charges but they're five miles out."**

"Understood sir, Sargent Michaels can you keep these people safe for five miles?" Lt. Ri asked.

"Yes sir you can count on us!" nodded Michaels.

"Good," Nodded the Hunter back before releasing a sharp whistle calling the Raptors to him, "Alright Hunters let's move out on the double!"

"Yes sir!" cried the Hunters kicking their bodies into top gear and heading to the bunker hoping to save the civilians.

With the Hunters gone Michaels had a couple of civilian men carry Carver while Dakota headed to the front the group and the Sargent trailed behind to the rear.

Five miles. They just had to stay safe for five miles.

…..

* * *

 **En route to Bunker C-2**

"Even though the General said it himself, I still can't believe it, I-Rexes here? Straight from the depths of hell." Vela said as she and the Hunters rushed down the street moving at incredible speeds now that they weren't being held back by non-combatants. "How the hell that even happen? Even Wu wasn't crazy enough to give the hell spawn the ability to breed so where would anyone even find them?"

"Cold storage black site?" suggested Dunel jumping over a car.

"Possible Wu did have a lot of secrets, scientists still don't know how to cure the I-Strain." MacCain said swerving around a mound of rubble.

"Not like there's any real interest to do so, I mean even if someone were to cure the I-Strain humanity will still be gone, our DNA has changed so much over the generations." Ferinth stated "The only way is for them to be recreated, and who would bother with that?" he asked.

Suddenly without warning Lieutenant Ri stopped dead in his tracks. "Solack would."

"Solack?" Vela asked.

"Doctor Solack Admont, he was one of the most brilliant minds involved in the beginning years of SLIA." The Lieutenant said as he started moving forward again. "He made many contributions to SLIA, the Meerdogs were his idea in fact." He said making everyone's eyes widen as it was common knowledge that the Meerdogs were a vital reason SLIA got off the ground in the first place. "Yeah the man did a lot of good, but then he started doing some work for the Bone Corps." (Codex entry on bottom)

"He was developing a new method that cloned a head of a cadaver which would be ran under fascial recognition and identified. But of course you all know what happens to Human DNA, the I Strain kills it before it gets a chance." Lt. RI stated. "Well Solack didn't like that, we still don't know why but he was obsessed with making viable Human DNA. So he then attempted to try to cure the I Strain failing many times. Then he got a crazy idea that no one would sign off."

"And what was that?" Asked MacCain.

"Recreate the original I-Rex and make a vaccine." The lead Hunter said.

Vela almost fell hearing that. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I wouldn't dare kid about such a thing." Spat the Lieutenant. "Everyone knows not to mess with I-Rex DNA in fear of bringing about another I-Crisis. All but Solack. One day he stole data consisting of the I-Rex's genetic make-up, thankfully it doesn't say how much of what is a part of the creature. Since then he has been on the run for the last fourteen years selling his 'works' to various criminals."

"And now he's here?" Dunel asked.

"I hope, otherwise that means someone else is making I-Rexes." Lt. Ri said typing on his Omni tool. "General Williams any chance you got a recent picture of Dr. Solack Admont, in case he's observing the battle from afar." He asked.

" **I see, you may be right….I'm sending out a data alert to every squad leader, but remember Lieutenant, Solack isn't just brilliant he is also incredible dangerous the trail of bodies he has left behind are a testament to that."** Warned the General.

"I understand sir, we'll be careful." The Hunter said stopping. "Alright, gather around and get a good look at our target." He said bringing his Omni tool to bear mirroring the actions of every Saurian leader on the planet, showing a pale skin Saurian with black stripes, bare of plumage. Atop his head were two bone crest, his blue lips baring a grin. The man looked exactly like the Doctor they had been escorting for the past two days.

"That's not possible!" screeched Vela refusing to believe that man being capable of such crimes.

"Crap we left him with the civilians!" Growled Reiner turning around, about to head back the way he came.

"Reiner stop! We got another matter to deal with!" barked Lieutenant Ri.

The German turned to face his superior "But sir Solack is-"

"Only a threat if he is spooked, but the I-Rexes attacking the bunker are the problem now. The only thing we can do is contact the General and inform him of the situation." The Lieutenant said bring up his tool. "General Williams come in we have urgent information!"

" **SW$W%^ &!" **hissed the radio.

"Scheisse!" Cursed Reiner.

…...

* * *

 **Back at the Hospital.**

"I hope they find that mad man Jack." The General said before walking away.

"I do too sir." Jack Harper lied as he scrambled the signal preventing the Hunters from informing the General where Solack was.

…..

* * *

 **With Solack**

" _Can't wait for this journey to be done and over with so I can get off this wretched rock."_ Solack thought frustrated that the Convoy wasn't moving and he had to treat a child who had fallen and scraped her knee. The crying and sniveling was so annoying. Being very anti-social and being surrounded by scared and whining civilians was wearing on his nerves. Patience wasn't a virtue he had as his precious cargo incubator's battery life was running low.

Suddenly with a loud beep a message appeared on his Omni Tool

{Be warned the General sent out a data alert to all squad units' leaders on the planet. Knowing of your pervious interaction with Hunter Squad Charlie I'm blocking all incoming commutations but I can't keep it up forever without the General becoming suspicious.

Mr. H.}

" _Great another complication"_ he thought closing the mail box and resumed his treatment.

"Hey Doc, can I talk to you for a second?" Solack looked over his shoulder from the person who he was treating, and found Michaels standing behind. The Saurian was staring at him in a rather oddly intense way, which instantly set off alarm bells in Solack's head.

"Can I help you with something, because if not, I have not the time for idle talk seeing as there are more people who need my help," the Geneticist mildly rasped to the Sergeant, a defensive tone barely evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I need to talk with you, alone," Alarm bell number two, though Solack decided to give the soldier a slight benefit of the doubt. Turning to the child he was working on, he made a few more adjustments, before silently nodding, satisfied with his work. Standing up, he looked over to the Sergeant and gestured for him to lead, "After you Sergeant."

Michaels set off towards an alley that lead down into the buildings being the location of their 'chat spot.' Solack merely shrugged and followed the soldier, though remaining on guard just in case, barrier ready to pop-up in a moment's notice. As the two walked through the alley, Solack pretended to be looking at the surroundings, acting like he was interested in something else and not that he believed something was up. However, in his mind, his thoughts were racing, trying to determine just why Michaels asked to take Solack aside.

Eventually the two came into what could only be some kind of back alley park, polycrete everywhere with the odd bench and play equipment. It was a decent enough size, large enough to contain perhaps half an old Pre I-Crisis football field. Oddly enough, there was also a dilapidated shuttle in the corner of the 'park.' Michaels decided to stop in the middle of the field, most likely determining that they had gone far enough. Solack decided to walk past the Saurian Soldier, so as to place him in between the exit and himself, while keeping up his act as a civilian doctor. Without looking back, Solack finally broke the silence that had surrounded them so far.

"Alright, you have me to yourself, what was it that you to talk abo- CLICK," Hearing the telltale click of a pistol unfolding, Solack looked behind him and found himself staring down the pistol of the Sergeant's pistol. _"First Coppinger, now Michaels…..hmm I honestly thought Varden would have been the first one to pull his gun on me."_ The Doctor mused to himself not feeling at all threatened by Michaels.

"Don't move, Argentus, or should I call you by your real name, Solack Admont? Turn around slowly, toss your bag to the side, and face me with your hands where I can see them," The Saurian glared at the Renegade Geneticist, pistol held firmly in his grip, and trained on his body. Solack merely stood still for a second, before sighing exasperatedly and complied with the soldier.

"Tell me, how exactly did you learn of my identity, and why did you just now decide that here and now would be the wisest of ideas to try and capture me Michaels?" Solack queried, more exasperated and curious then actually worried. The soldier kept his aim trained on him, but answered the question any ways.

"Simple, the General sent out an alert that you were on the planet, and gave us an image of what you would look like by now. As to why, you're alone, your weaponless, and you're outnumbered. You have some things that the Alliance wants back, especially the I-Rex genome template that you stole."

Solack cocked an eye ridge at that, before a smirk appeared and he then decided to 'test' this soldier's plan. He retorted, "What if I refuse to cooperate? You'll shoot me? I have a capture-on-sight order on my head, not a Kill order."

"I'll just shoot you in both knees then, no Saurian would ever die from a wound like that, but you wouldn't be going anywhere," Michaels responded easily, believing that it to be the right answer.

"Then one of you will have to carry me, putting themselves at risk that they won't be able to respond to a combat situation in time. The last of the able body civilians are carrying Corporal Varden, and I wasn't lying about Ms. Ellen's condition. Or perhaps you leave me behind, then what happens if an enemy patrol finds me, and I am unable to escape, then your efforts will be useless," Solack immediately countered. His hands had begun to drift down, though a harsh hiss from the soldier made them rise again.

"Then we'll…," Michaels attempted to respond, but was cut off by Solack.

"You'll what? Hog-tie me? Reference the shooting me situation. Expect me to just turn myself in after we make it out of this hole? A T. Rex and Spinosaurus would sooner agree on something then that happening. Forget it, despite any genius plan you think you have, Michaels, they will not work. I will be leaving this planet and going on to new places, the only thing that will change is how much you and your friends are hurt in the process."

The soldier growled, then marched towards Solack, his anger and frustration begin to show through.

"Enough of this, I will think of a way, but for now, you are going no-where Solack," Michael hissed, drawing closer to Solack. Solack waited, with a slightly breath, waiting for the Saurian soldier to draw in close enough. He won't even know what hit him. Solack kept his face schooled as possible even with this thought in his head, wanting to have situation where he will get the most bang for his buck.

5 meters.

"You are under arrest for the theft of Alliance Property…

4 meters, Solack's senses began to adjust as his body prepared to fight, and had no doubt in his mind that while a similar thing may be occurring for Michaels, it was nowhere to the degree as Solack's.

"… Assault and murder of Alliance Personnel, aiding and abetting Criminal enterprises…"

3 meters, a thrum rapidly built up in Solack's ear as his biotics entered into a readied state, his crest beginning to show the flickering of Biotic energy.

"… the illegal creation of HAPP'S and the attempted creation of the Indominus Rex…-!?"

2 meters, Solack's Biotics burst to life, a barrier snapping into existence around his frame, a deep violet color to it. Michaels squawked in surprise and shock, reflexively firing of a shot from his pistol. The round, however, bounced off the incredibly powerful barrier that Solack had formed, which caused Solack to chuckle in amusement while Michael paled before proceeding to fire numerous shoots off from his pistol, trying to blast through the energy barrier.

Solack merely stood there and let his enemy continue to fire on him, confident that, with all the general sounds of war going on around them in the city and in the above sky, Michaels' weapon firing wouldn't be immediately investigated but he knew that Michaels may very well call his teammates or even potentially inform the General of his whereabouts, which he most certainly would not stand for. Solack needed to end this fight, he needed to silence this soldier without killing him and he most certainly needed to have access to his latest discovery. His crests thrummed with biotic light and energy, and the barrier began to grow darker with each passing second until it reaches pitch black. Michaels, sensing danger on both a conscious and instinctual, tried to back pedal, but was unable to move away from Solack fast enough.

He was luckily 3 meters from Solack away before the Rogue Saurian unleashed the super charged Biotic Nova, his armor and shielding managing to protect him from the majority of the damage, but was still cast aside like a Goliath slugged him with a haymaker. The soldier landed almost 10 meters away, near the entrance to the alley, and laid there groaning in pain and trying to figure what just happened. The soldier quickly gained his bearings and rolled to his feet just as he heard the screech of metal.

He once again paled, as he watched the Rogue Saurian tear out the entire Engine block, with a power that he could only assume was magic, from the shuttle. As the engine block floated over towards the Rogue Saurian, he gestured with one of his hands and several balls snapped into existence behind in a halo pattern, sic in-total, before he flicked his hand at the shuttle, and the navy blue/black balls rushed at it. Michael could only stare in horror an in slight awe as the orbs impacted the ruined shuttle, before essentially tearing apart the large vehicle.

"Eyes on me Soldier, you haven't even seen the real clincher yet~" The sickly sweet voice of Solack Admont rolled across the park, drawing his attention once more. He quickly snapped his gun up, ready to fire, despite knowing that if it didn't achieve a thing then, then it most certainly wouldn't achieve a thing now with the Violet barrier from before still wrapped around Solack.

SCREEECH!

Michaels winced in pain at the sound of distressed metal being crushed, before watching Solack crush the engine block slowly, warping and compressing the multi-ton steel object until finally, all that remained was a perfect sphere the size of a beach ball. Solack must have thought he had done something amusing, because a sickly laughter drifted towards him, earning the Rogue Saurian his full attention, a glare, and the business end of his pistol. Solack then decided to speak once again, discarding the obliterated engine block with a mere flick, smirking as the ball punch through polycrete ground several inches deep.

"Now, imagine this power let loose in a civilian center, or perhaps amongst our little convoy? Civilians mutilated to a point that they are unidentifiable, or a slaughter of the Brass that you so loyally follow. I will do what I see necessary to pursue my goals, little soldier, and something like that would cost me only the slightest amount of sleep."

Michaels stepped back, the gun in his hand beginning to waver slightly in his grasp, a testament to his mental strength that he wasn't moving any more.

Seeing this, Solack grinned wickedly, knowing he had won this war of words. However, he did not relent, and drove home the final point. "So come, little soldier, expose me if you wish but I will insure that the people around you suffer for your actions, and in the end, it will all be for vain. Your actions will be useless, for the Alliance has not captured me in 14 years and they never will, and they will bring you only pain."

Unable to do anything, except grit his teeth and seethe in anger, Michaels lowered his weapon, but remained glaring at the rogue geneticist. Solack merely ignored this, and marched towards the now silent, unnerved, and angry soldier, stopping next to him. With a voice like that of a serpent, he rasped into Michaels' ear, sending shivers down the soldier's ear.

"Because, after all, what better way to hurt someone then to inflict agony on something they care about or vowed to protect?" Leaving him to ponder these words, Solack began to walk back towards the alley that lead to the road that they came from his discarded items flying towards him in the navy blue glow of the power Solack had just wielded. "Oh," the Doctor said having an afterthought. "Before I forget I have a friend on the inside blocking your outgoing communications so don't bother contacting the General and if you even think of informing the Captain of your reinforcements, just remember I don't care about collateral damage." He informed the Sargent as he typed to his 'friend' about the situation and told him to focus his attention on the Hunters knowing the naïve solider wouldn't call his bluff. _"Fool didn't even bother to question why I'm still tagging along."_ He thought his eyes trailing to Carver.

Michaels dropped to his knees unable to catch his breath and ultimately blew chunks in the alley. "Gaia what have I done to deserve this?" he said shakenly standing and wiping the sick from his mouth. He cursed himself, how could he be so stupid!? He was only a year out of basic and yet he tried to apprehend a target reserved for the likes of the Hunters. He walked forward out of the alley with his head hung in shame.

"What you need to talk to the Doc about?" Dakota asked seeing his commanding officer walking out of the alley.

"I…." started the man thinking of informing his comrade, perhaps surprise the man by unleashing the mini-gun, until he saw Solack 'checking' the busted lip of a Saurian child his eyes locking with the Doctor's. "I wasn't feeling well and talked to the Doctor in the alley as to not affect morale. Stomachache it turned out to be. Doc gave me a few pills to calm it down."

"So everything is alright?" Asked the minigun toting man, who had been worried if the Doctor had inform the Sargent of Carver's little episode in the Police station.

"Yeah everything is fine." Michaels said walking forward and past Solack. "Everything is fine."

Solack smirked having heard the conversation and proceeded forward as the Convoy assumed its journey. A plot of murder forming in his head.

…..

* * *

 **Codex Entry**

 **The Bone Corps**

Having been cut in half by the Indominus Crisis the human population had been devastated. The pervious population prior to the I Crisis was nearing Eight Billion. After, the population was barely grasping at Four Billion. While that many were alive and kicking, just as many were lying on the ground fated to be forgotten. The founding members of the Bone Corps couldn't let that happen. Consisting of the world's best and brightest forensic anthropologist, the Bone Corps set upon the task of finding and identify those that had fallen to the actions of a mad man.

Once a body was found the Doctors used everything at their disposal to the identify them. Dental records, facial recognition, and social media nothing was overlooked. Once they knew who they were, a funeral was finally held. The body would be transported to the place of their birth, buried with family if possible. If the deceased had any family who were alive the Bone Corps always invited them to attend. Then a representative of the religion they were a part of, from the very same place of worship if possible, would perform the ceremony and finally put them at peace.

If a body could not be properly identified they were put in storage until they could be identified. There are no John/Jane Does allowed. "No one deserves to be forgotten, their stories must be told." Was often the answer a senior Bone Corps Doctor will give when asked why they don't bury some bodies.

Some call the Bone Corps' mission an impossible task as during the I Crisis there was mass panic resulting in many people become missing during the chaos. Buildings fell, boats sank, and cars drove off bridges, planes with sick pilots dove out of the sky. And the Mass Exoduses where entire towns' population would flee civilization to the wilderness in hopes of escaping their apocalypse…and fail.

Some people who have become known as Gravefinders, would spend years analyzing data and set out on expeditions to find the remains of the lost. Some would get lucky and find a mass grave, others would find a skeleton or two, or there were those who would find only a shattered skull that had been gnawed on. But that loss of hope does not stop those dedicated to the cause, they press on, for there is work to be done. And people to put to rest.

…

* * *

Alright done that last part were Michaels confronted Solack was like 90% Myyddraal with me only working on the beginning and the end for chapter flow. And all I can say is holy crap Solack is scary.

You all be sure to give him his dues.

Again Great job man.

Until next time.

Please fav and Review!

Nicogen


	17. Chapter 17

Man other than writer's block I got no real excuse, even that's a piss poor one as it was just one paragraph that was preventing me from posting this chapter. Got rid of that guy and low and behold perfect stopping place found…I hate myself sometimes.

That and it's been a little rough lately. Recently a childhood friend of mine passed away, we were good friends during the school years and such but as the years went by, well you know how it goes. Two years after high school he ran into a parked Semi that had its lights off in the middle of the highway, not to the side…..IN THE FUCKING ROAD! And he was paralyzed from the neck down.

And about a month back his breathing equipment failed and he passed.

We all regret things in life, one of mine will be that I wasn't a better friend.

I don't know why I'm typing this up, usually I'm a sort of cold person, and some would say an asshole. Not arguing that. I guess this is my own private way of grieving as all the people I know in real life won't read this.

….

* * *

Anyways let's get to what you came here for.

This will be my first attempt at space combat so if you guys have any advice please let me know.

Also in this chapter will be two Splice classes submitted by people.

One is from Kebarton called Tankers

While the other is the Striker class by Venomous dragons bite

…..

* * *

 **Space above Shanxi**

 **Turian Cruiser-Opportunity**

"Captain Felrinus sir, we got 50 unidentified contacts coming into the system." Said a female Turian at a monitoring station console.

"So they're finally here," A Turian captain said with a smile "Isados, Alert the Fleet and tell them to bring themselves to battle ready conditions."

"Yes sir!" responded a Turian named Isados at the communications' console

"Aberrius, once they're here I want a visual scan and a projection of their positioning on the holo display." Captain Felrinus ordered the female Turian.

"Yes sir!" Responded Aberrius.

Once the data was processed and projected the Captain started assessing the placement of the ships and their designs. "Hmm basic positioning. Most of the little ships in front. Big in back. Decent spacing probably to avoid a loss of numbers in case of a massive explosion." He nodded his head in approval. Unlike that upstart, Desolas, he respected his opponents.

"Interesting design." Noted the Turian. The armor was slanted in such a way that the round would roll off. Sure if shot from the sides the round would be deflected to the center towards the gun, but they fix that problem with extra thick armor towards the interior, besides if an enemy is firing at your sides, aft and belly, you're in a bad situation anyways. "The main guns are something we should be wary of." Having seen reports of their firearms he wouldn't really be surprised their ship bound weapons adopted the same philosophy of sacrificing fire rate for firepower. "Assign standard size designations" The Captain said finishing his check list of examination of ships.

"I'm not seeing any Dreadnaughts sir." Said Aberrius at the monitoring station.

"If they're smart I say they're holding them in reserve if the battle goes bad for them," Felrinus said. "They don't know our ship capabilities and they can't risk Dreadnaughts on an unknown when they'll be needed in case of an invasion to protect colonies and their home world. And depending on how confident they are in their ships I say their Commander is one of two types."

"And what would those be sir?" asked a crewman.

"Either a Respected or Controversial leader. It'll depend on which ship retreats first." He said highlighting a Cruiser size ship and a nearby Frigate sized ship.

"Why does that matter?" asked the crewman.

"If they are confident in their commander a Cruiser class will retreat as the loss of an experience leader would be bad for morale but if they are not, a Frigate or a Corvette will retreat with valuable tactical data and you might see a Cruiser fire more erratically and make a final stand so they at least die with honor." The Captain explained. "The same was done with Admiral Cosius Sylnis in the Krogan Rebellions. For our enemy to not to do something similar would be foolish."

The great Admiral Cosius Sylnis, Captain during the Krogan Rebellions, was a troublesome Turian during Pre-Citadel Turian time's always questioning orders and making decisions that made people question his sanity. Well the Primarchs of the time decided to make use of a problem and sent the man to 'assess the enemy' aka send him to his death. To his people's surprise not only did Sylnis come back alive he had given the Korgan their first black eye they had received in a while.

From there the Crazy Captain became the Creative Admiral who was in the running to becoming Primarch if he didn't die a hero's death during the closing years of the Rebellions. The man was still remember for his tactics and his maneuvers were integrated into the Hierarchy's strategies to this day.

"Oh I see." Said the Crewman.

"Learn from history, and it will guide your future" the Captain said getting a nod from the crewman.

"Sir we got 15 more contacts coming in." announced Aberrius at the monitoring station.

"Put them on the display." Order the Captain wondering if maybe a Dreadnaught was showing up, but as he assessed the battlefield he saw none and noted the new ships bore different design from the ones who arrived before. They weren't another species, they still bore the same hints of influence.

He put his hand to the holo display and brought up a real time image. "Appears to be of civilian make but retrofitted for space combat." Felrinus said to himself having been an analysist in the fledgling years of his career. He then examined the outer hauls and saw various patch job repairs, different amounts of graffiti and even a saw a nude Saurian female painted on the side of one of the ships. Definitely civilian, no proper commander would allow that one in his fleet.

"Captain, these ships are different and their IFFs are reading different," a Turian said as the new ships' data was added to the display.

"Every species has some form of outlaws and merchant vessels need to be able to defend themselves as government ships can't be everywhere." Theorized the Captain.

"So civilian volunteers then?" asked one of the crewmen.

"Offering their services so less ships risk themselves so they can protect the colonies." The Captain said zooming on a common symbol. "Or some merchant guild trying to boost their reputation." Seeing the common place Red Hourglass symbol on the 'Civilian' volunteer ships. "Order the fleet to only fire disability shots on these ships" Felrinus ordered admiring the patriotism of his opponents.

"Sir the Saurian ships are advancing." Announced Aberrius at the monitoring station.

"Sylcius, prepare a firing solution" order Felrinus to the weapon's officer. "Tell engineering to get ready."

"Wait they stopped again." Stated Aberrius.

"Out of range I might add." Sylcius said disappointed he wanted to shoot something real bad.

Suddenly Aberrius' head did a double take "Umm sir, their weapons are charging up!" her head then jerked back "They're firing a volley!"

"What at that range?!" shouted the weapons officer.

Felrinus eyes widened. Their guns have superior range! "Brace for impact!" he shouted.

Suddenly a loud **BANG** resonated throughout the ship and the vessel shook a little.

"Status report!" Felrinus ordered.

"F-forward barriers down to 67% sir!" stuttered a Turian.

"Spirits! That shot moved the ship!" shouted the navigation officer seeing the ship's heading changed by 10 degrees.

Felrinus clicked his teeth in thought, but arched a brow plate as he noticed that Aberrius had yet to report to him. "Aberrius what's the situation?"

"We just lost three corvettes in that volley and one of the frigates lost a port side thruster." She said shocked.

"I've lost communications with Simnius' Spear sir." Isados relayed about the status of a Destroyer named after an ancient Turian hero.

"Spirits damn it!" cursed the Captain, he knew the guns were going to hit hard. He just didn't think that **hard**!

"Sir one of the Saurian corvettes is rushing towards the planet." Announced Aberrius as a Corvette model moved on the display. "The Simmius is lining up for a shot…..Sir I'm reading zero life signs?" she said confused.

"Drone controlled? Why would they….." Felrinus wonder in confusion before his eyes widen in realization "They're testing our range! Isados are you sure the Simnius can't hear us?!" he shouted. The Saurians ships were testing the range to see how far back they could fire, increasing their accuracy while also not risking themselves.

"There's nothing I can do sir, she's deaf." Isados said in defeat.

"Drone corvette nearing the Simmius's maximum range.." Aberrius said swallowing dryly.

"Please Spirits have them hold their fire till the last minute." Prayed the Captain. If the Simmius held its fire they could bluff the Saurians into moving closer and do a good amount of damage.

"Drone Corvette reaching maximum range in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …Drone Corvette destroyed," sighed the woman.

"Damn it Gortius" Felrinus growled slamming his hand on the edge of his console and cursing the Simmius' Spear's commander as he saw the Saurian ships comfortable move just outside their firing zone.

"Sir the Civilians ship aren't stopping." Aberrius relayed.

"Their range must be shorter but why would they leave the safety of the fleet?" Felrinus questioned. Doing so made no sense as it was more logical to keep them in reserve when the fleet's numbers were thinned.

"Sir, ships are picking up speed." Aberrius said.

Suddenly Isados turned in his seat "Sir the Molalin's River reports their picking up signs of high explosives aboard those ships!"

"They're deploying mines!" shouted the Female Turian.

"Have the fleet fire upon them now! They're trying to prevent us from closing the range gap!" the Captain roared.

Doing as order the Turian fleet fired upon the mine dropping ships, destroying seven in the process and crippling five and heavily damaging two more while the largest suffered light damage. But before the accelerated shots reached the destroyed and crippled targets, a good number of escape pods launched from the hauls of the ship.

"Sir the last three are still rushing towards the fleet on a collision course." Stated monitoring officer. "They're headed for the Belladros' Bulwark!" she shouted as the Cartel ships headed for a Cruiser, Baffled were the Turians as the last three ship still on a suicide ran began moving into formation, the two small ships moving on top of the large one blocking the incoming fire from the Turian ships. As they made it into the heart of the fleet taking heavier and heavier fire as they moved deeper no one notice the escape pods' thrusters fire to life and make their way towards the fleet.

And just when it seem the ships were about to slam into the Cruiser they slowed and came to a stop. The Turians didn't even get a chance to say 'What?' when from the large 'Civilian' ship a large metal tube shot out and pierced the side of the Belladros. Then the two smaller ships moved forward protecting the tube from the Belladros' GARDIAN lasers while also producing their own tubes, piercing the Cruiser.

"What in the world?" asked Sylcius

"Sir it's the Bellardos, they report they're being boarded!" Shouted Isados.

…..

* * *

 **Several minutes prior**

 **Bellardos' Bulwark's mess hall.**

"Evac the mess and brace for impact!" Shouted the Bellardo's Commander over the comms as the Turian marines scrambled out of the room. They stood right out of the bulkhead door bracing themselves against the wall and waited to be rocked back and forth.

"Huh?" said a Turian in confusion before suddenly a SCREECH and a CLACK was heard from the other side. When they thought it was over they started hearing the sound of rushing air.

"Hey move aside and let me bring up the video feed." Said a Turian stepping forward and typing on a console designed for this very reason. Looking at the Screen the Turian were surprised to see a large segmented spear head about twenty foot in diameter. Then with the sound of grinding metal the spear head split apart first dropping a ring that expanded and draped over the hole it made. Then a load series of CLACKS occurred as the ring bolted itself to the haul then with a loud PUFF! A foam was sprayed sealing the hole and preventing more air from escaping. The grinding started again and this time the spear head opened like a blooming flower.

"Spirits they're boarding the ship!" shouted a Turian as ten Saurians clad in black and blood red armor entered the ship thru the center of the 'flower'.

"All hands repel the boarders at all cost!" order the ship's commander.

Not having to be told twice the Turians open the bulkhead door and fired upon the Saurians catching four by surprise while the others dove for cover.

"We could use some help here!" Shouted a Saurian franticly before he was gun down by the Turians.

"Damn weaklings, send some Tankers." Growled a very deep voice back on the Cartel ship.

From deep inside the tube came a sound that was best describe as tank treads that grew louder and louder until at it apex three large balls, that were tan with red highlights, shot out. The Turians stared at the spheres in confusion until their eyes widen in shock when they unfolded and revealed themselves to be eight foot tall Saurians with massive arms and large tails that hit the ground with a loud THUD!

"Just don't stand there like a bunch of bare faces take them down!" Ordered a Turian Sargent firing his shotgun rapidly at the Saurians.

The lead Tanker brought up his arm and stood there taking the shots until the gun over heated.

"This, hehehe, this going to be fun." lead Tanker turning his arm forward showing a massive double barrel shotgun with a barrel mounted on both sides of the Tanker's forearm.

 **BOOM!**

The resulting blast not only knocked the Turian off his feet but also the Tanker as the gun kicked so hard that the Saurian was 'knocked' off his feet and fell into a roll avoiding the Turian's counter fire. The other two Tankers followed suit falling into a roll moving around the mess hall then unfolding, taking pot shots at the defenders and curling up and repeating the process over and over like a demented form of pinball.

One after another the Turians were eliminated until only the Sargent remained. The Turian eyes fluttered open and then went wide as his armor was grabbed by the neck and he was held up in the air.

"Tell me Skully your kind have a concept of a knuckle sandwich?" the lead Tanker said before upper cutting the alien, pressing a metal bar that went across his knuckles which triggered the double barrel gun to fire. Making the punch rather…..explosive…and gory.

Dropping the headless corpse the Tanker dropped to all fours 'like a gorilla' and headed for one of the entrances to the mess, "You two cover those doors I got this one." He said opening the door shoulder checking a surprise Turian and was immediately greeted by gun fire from the rest of his squad. The Tanker brought his arms back up protecting his face and slammed down his massive tail crushing the down Turian. Now properly rooted by his tail the Tanker pointed one of his arms and proceeded to fire back rapidly at Turians forcing them to take cover.

"Okay Boss we got the doors secured you're clear to send everyone over." The Tanker said on his comms and then firing off five quick shots in anger after blocking a shot that almost hit him in the mouth.

"Great timing, the Jessabelle and the Virgin Taker can't keep up much longer." Said his Boss.

Following his statement two more segmented spears appeared in the room and secured themselves.

"Move your asses the Virgin is about to blow and not in a good way! Go! Go! Go!" Shouted a female Saurian with bright purple plumage as she quickly jumped out of one of the new tubes and was swiftly followed by more Saurians.

 **THUNK! BABOOOOM!**

The whole of the Belladros shook as the Red Sand Cartel ship the Virgin Taker exploded. "Oh so many beautiful memories I had on that ship, so many Cherry boys made into men in my quarters." The woman said crouching and making a frowning face on the floor in sadness. "Oh well nothing to do but to christen my new room when we take this ship over. Now boys who ever brings me the most…" The woman pause and looked down at a Turian corpse. She blinked once and then ripped off the alien head fringe in one go. "Whoever brings me the most intact fringes I'm taking to bed tonight." She roared holding the Turian carapace high in the air.

"Yes Mistress Sugai!" roared her subordinates heading to one of the entrances using the Tanker there as living cover as he turned his back to let his weapons cool, and started to back up slowly letting the squad advance.

"Oh I love it when my boys give it their all to spend the night with me it makes me feel so special." Giggled Remi Sugai or as she was known on the Alliance's most wanted list 'Succubus'. The woman was infamous for not only seducing many young men into joining the Cartel but for blackmailing various men in power including those in parliament.

"Hmpth that offer on the table for everybody or just your boy toys?" snorted a Goliath who walked out of the other newly arrived tube, his head resembling a Pachyrhinosaurus, who was deck out in heavy armor and welding a massive hammer.

"Why of course I won't say no to a new dish, but Omar, I don't think you're going to get many scalps in these confined spaces." Remi said pointing to Omar's hammer that barely had enough clearance.

"Oh I know, this boy is for any bulkheads these guys close on us. I just want something to motivate my boys, they been lazy fucks lately. Besides you go a round with me, I break you." In her ear said Omar Heckler otherwise known simply by both the Cartel and the Alliance as 'Hammer'. A big time enforcer in the Cartel and a Goliath with the strength capable of fighting a full sized Rex Class Dinosaur one on one.

"Oh you want make a bet on that big boy?" Grinned the Succubus with a hungry glint in her eyes as men poured out of the center tube.

"Sure if I win you become mine," Omar growled in his chest pulling the woman close and caressing her shapely leg that were typical of a female Striker class Splicer.

"Well then if I win I'm the Bosses right hand," Remi said grabbing on to his crotch "Whoever passes out first loses. Deal?"

"Hmpth. Deal" Grunted the Goliath moving his hand from her leg to head pulling the woman's plumage back and forcing her into a kiss which she answered with digging her claws in his neck as she moan in pleasure.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET TO WORK I'M GOING TO HOSE YOU DOWN WITH NAPALM AND LIGHT YOU AFLAME!" Roared a massive figure stepping out of the center tube. The being was a black and orange skin Tyrant who had a massive gas tank strapped to his back and burners strapped to the side of his face that was marred with severe burns. On his head were a set of horns that curled until they were parallel with his face.

"Yes Sir/Boss!" shouted the two Cartel Captians and running off down separate halls else they suffer the wrath of their easily angered Tyrant boss, Jace Umber number one on the Alliance's most wanted list, a man's whose rage burned hot as the fires of hell, a man who killed his way to the top of the Cartel. And brunt the old leaders alive along with their families. He was a man who fit the nickname he had infamously earn well, Balrog.

"Mathers report" barked Jace cooling his anger a little.

"That's the last of them boss!" said a Cartel soldier help another out of the tube and type on his Omni tool causing the shutters to close.

"And the hounds?" Jace asked growling relaying what answered he wanted, or else.

"First thing I sent over once we controlled this room" Mathers said pointing to a large dented cage which had barking and snarling coming from it.

"Good, now disengage the Hourglass and the Jessabelle, if possible we'll recover them later and either get them repaired or sell them for scrape." Jace said.

"Gotcha boss!" Mathers said disengaging the locks on the ships which resulted in two loud 'THUNKS' and letting them drift in space.

"Now that we're all settle let's get down to business, you two!" Jace said pointing at two Goliaths wielding large riot style shields and extremely heavy pistols.

"Hmm/Yes?" asked the Goliaths in a simple matter.

"I need you two to escort Mathers and the other engineers to this ship's engine core, no doubt these bastard might try to self-destruct this vessel." The Tyrant ordered.

"Ok/Gotcha" responded the Goliaths as they gathered with the engineers and heading down the hall, back handing any Turians who got in their way without a bat of their eyes.

Seeing another issue taken care of, Jace turned to the middle tunnel where the lead Tanker was peppering the hall with shotgun pellets. "How is it going here Travis?" he asked stepping behind the squatted Saurian.

"It's a god damn pain already lost twelve men trying to take this hall." Grunted the Tanker "Bastards must have sent their best men to cover this hole. If they keep this intensity up it'll take us another thirty minutes to clear the hall."

"Grrr fine I guess I'll just light them up," growled the Tyrant, they were on the clock they couldn't afford any delays otherwise his deal with the Alliance could be jeopardized.

"Shit! You boys better move he's spitting!" shouted Travis down the hall making the Cartel soldiers to yell in fear and hug the walls.

Jace flicked his tongue hitting a button implanted in the roof of his mouth turning on the burners strapped to his head while his sucked on a tube collecting a mixture in his mouth. With a nasty gurgle he reared his head back and then lurched forward and spat an actual fireball down the hall into a group of wide eyed Turians. The poor aliens screamed in pain as the napalm like mixture melted them to slag.

"BURN HAHAHA!" roared the Tyrant with his mouth aflame, the burns not bothering him as his face was layered in scar tissue harden by years of setting himself on fire. Still it was best to extinguish the flames to limit any damage. With that in mind Jace flicked a large claw out and cut the palm of his other hand reopening a freshly healed scar. He flex his hand getting the blood to flow before wiping his face snuffing the flames and painting his face red. As the blood clear from his eyes he turned towards the snarling cage, he put his hand on it and released a low growl that immediately calm the beasts inside.

The Tyrant undid the lock and opened up the cage allowing two massive dogs that stood roughly four feet tall at the shoulders. The dogs were what the Cartel called Ripper Hounds, genetically engineered dogs that were a perfect combination of various dog breeds with none of the health issues. The hounds looked up at their master and wagged their docked tails in excitement, they heard the gunfire, the screams of pain and most importantly, the blood. They knew what they were about to do, they just needed permission.

"You two ready to get to work." Jace asked getting the dogs to bark in excitement as one hopped and the other spin in a circle. "Hahaha of course you blood thirsty bitches are." He laugh scratching their heads before leaning down grabbing a Turian corpse and shoving in front of their faces. "Look at it! See it!?" he shouted riling the dogs up so much that he had to pull the corpse back else it the hound grasp it in their jaws. "Good now sic'em!" he roared slapping the dogs on the behinds.

"BAROOO!" howled the hound running down the hallway jumping over flames and then making a hard right going further into the ship mauling and shredding every Turian in sight with surgically implanted titanium teeth.

"Ha such good dogs, they're so cute when they work," He cooed stunning the grunts who were doing weapon checks nearby. Feeling the stares turn towards the men and growl. "What are you doing gawking? Get to clearing my ship!" he barked.

"Yes sir!" yelled the Cartel soldiers running down the hall and spreading further throughout the ship.

"Damn lemmings" Jace grumbled as he moved forwards toward the bridge of the ship, right hand outstretched pressed against the wall leaving a trail of his blood. To the Turians it would appeared that the Tyrant was slightly unhinged. But to Saurians, especially those who knew of the Cartels inner working, they knew what he was doing. The Balrog was leaving a message, wherever he goes, blood and fire will follow.

…

Minutes later on the Bellardos' bridge. "Spirits they're like a swarm!" shouted a Turian as he saw the Saurian borders on the security cameras cut down his crewmates.

The Captain of the ship, Horamius could only sigh as he pulled up a video feed of the entrance to the bridge where a group of Saurian soldiers had gathered.

Tick! Tick! Tick! "Hey Skully you there," said a female's voice making the Turian eye twitch as he turned toward another video feed where a purple feathered Saurian female was poking the camera with her nails. "Hey Takeda, you sure this is a camera?" the female asked turning to a male that was plugged into a console.

"Yeah, currently active, audio and visual running strong." The Male said going back to trying to open the door.

"Oh good, okay Skully listen up as I'm only going to say this once. Surrender. Now. Doing so is the best thing to do for your personal health. Trust me on this." The woman said seriously.

"Just die in a pit you deformed whore." Horamius spat. He didn't know if it was because she was a female or if she was a 'Splicer' but for some reason the woman's legs were extremely shapely with hips typical of a Turian whore.

Like hell he was going to surrender to such a harlot, no honorable Turian ever would. Besides he saw the fate of some of his crew. What those Varren like creatures did to his men, poor Caellio had his genitals torn from him while he was still alive, at least the Saurians had the decency to put a bullet in his head once they saw what was happening. Even they were disturbed at the sight.

The Captain sighed again these were their finally moments, the boarders had control of engineering so he couldn't initiate self-destruct, bastards had scrambled his comms so he couldn't have the rest of the fleet shoot him down.

The Saurian female's face contorted in anger, seems she didn't take kindly to being called a whore, or was it being called deformed? "Alright whatever, no skin off my back, now those Blue Ally boys can't say we didn't try!" Remi snarled walking away hands on her hips. "Omar you're up!" she shouted down the hall.

"YEAH! HAMMER TIME!" Cheered a random Cartel solider.

"HAMMER! HAMMER! HAMMER! HAMMER! HAMMER! HAMMER! HAMMER! HAMMER!" Chanted the Saurians over and over again sending a chill up Horamius' spine.

The Turian's eyes fell to another video feed and saw a large figure down the hall. He knew instantly it was a Goliath, with that size it couldn't be anything else. In his hands was a massive hammer the likes he had never seen. The mountain of a man walked forward dragging the weapon behind him making a horrid screeching sound as it scraped against the floor. When he got to the door he ran his hand along the surface. Reports said the Goliath 'Big Earl' had done the same before freeing his fellow Saurians. Was it a cultural thing? A prayer to a god of strength?

"Move." Omar ordered swinging his hammer back.

 **CLANG!**

Horamius jumped in his seat as he was interrupted in his thoughts when Omar's hammer slammed into the maglock door. He turned around and his jaw dropped in horror when he saw a portion of the metal was now bulging outwards.

 **CLANG!**

Another portion of the door had jutted forward. Again and again the metal gave in to the force of the Goliath's hammer. The Turians on the bridge knew it was only a matter of time.

Horamius drew his pistol and turned to his crew "Men it's been an honor to serve with you."

"And it's an honor to die with you sir." Said his crew.

"Thank you, I wish it didn't have to be this way but this is what the Spirits deemed to be our fate, if this is so then these are my last orders." Said their Captain turning to face the door with his pistol held up. "Show the Spirits and these savages our courage!"

"YES SIR!" shouted the Turians bringing their arms to bare as the Clangs got more intense.

And then finally with one last 'CLANG!' the door was ripped open and the lights overhead flickered rapidly.

"FIRE!" shouted Horamius. All the Turians fired their weapons until they blared red. A grin of satisfaction when heard a few howls of pain.

Then the lights stabilized revealing a few dead Saurians making the grin widen but it drop as a pair of Goliaths with large shields stepped forward. The Saurians who they had killed were simply peons, fodder too stupid to follow orders. Horamius only got to curse once before a figure jumped over the Goliaths and kicked him in the chest sending him across the room and crashing into the wall. He looked and saw the same Saurian female from before crouched where he was once standing. One of his men acting quickly fired at her only for Remi to dodge by jump straight up with a flip, kicking the ceiling redirecting her flight at the man and kicking his feet out from underneath him, and snapping them with so much force, bone was sticking out of his armor. She then launched herself at another Turian connecting a sweeping kick to his head, not only leaving a foot sized indention in his plates but snapping his neck at a sickening ninety degree angle.

Her legs weren't deformed they were specialized.

The woman then moved again this times towards Horamius. The Turian only got the chance to grunt before Remi was behind him. The Saurian slipped her arms under his and put her hands on his neck, holding him in a full nelson. Her legs then snake around his legs, his spurs betraying him as it gave the woman's very muscular legs a better grip.

He tried to move but the woman put pressure on his neck causing pain to spike in his body. His species had it drill into from a young age to never show their back to the enemy, this was a reason why. And worse of all this was a hold they had never encountered before. He was stuck and the woman had all the control.

"You were the Captain right?" Remi said from behind keeping his body between her and his men.

Horamius didn't answer at first only to gasp in pain when she push on his neck. "Yes I'm the Captain of this vessel!" he grunted

"No, you _were_." Growled the woman. "This ship is ours now don't you understand, it was ours as soon as we boarded. As soon as you came into our territory."

"You can't stand up to the might of the Hierarchy!" Horamius growled. "We will make you submit."

"Ha! Such arrogance, if the rest of your species is like this then it will cost them, just like it cost you here." Remi said forcing him to his knee. "I gave you the chance to surrender remember, yet due to your arrogance, your pride, you spat in my face. Called me a whore, called me deformed! You know how many women would kill to have legs and an ass like mine!" Growl the Striker "As punishment for such a slight, you get to watch what happens next." She hissed pointing his head towards his crew just in time to see a Turian get flatten by Omar's hammer. Another was double teamed by the Varren creatures and ripped in halves.

"NO!" Horamius screamed as the last of his crew was massacred by a combination of bullets, fist, claw and fang. He tired with all his might to wrestle free to save his men but it was futile.

"Aw poor baby looks like he's about to cry…Do you guys even have tear ducts?" Remi mocked with a half serious tone.

"Enough of the mockery Remi and let him go." Commanded a rough voice that sent a chill into the Turian's very soul.

Remi complied but snapped his spur, obviously still mad from the previous insult.

"ARGH!" Horamius screamed holding his leg in pain before looking up and his eyes and mandibles widen in horror. In the doorway stood what might as well had been a demon from the void with all the blue Turian mixed with Saurian red blood painted upon his armor. The demon leaned down to the Turian's level and grasps the man's head in-between two of his claws, and Horamius went stiff as he stared into its ember colored eyes. "I still need him."

And with those words Horamius knew that his living nightmare was far from over.

….

* * *

Codex

Class name: Tanker (credited to Kebarton)

Appearance: Physically they look like Saurians with armadillo shells, crocodile skin, and a long beaver like tail. They have wide shield-like protrusions on the forearms and calves these are formed from the merging of several sub-dermal spikes. Their heads are armored, they have short necks and plate like crest with a very shallow sub-dermal shells that are flexible for mobility and heavily armored, to add further protection to them, plate-like skin forms over their shells once the splicing is complete. A tankers shell covered back is bullet proof. Like every Saurians they possess sharp claws. Tankers have fewer but sharper teeth.

Combative feature: As a class they move fast, hit hard and have a hell of a defense. What's makes it different from Goliaths' all around defense is that they trade a weaker but more specialized defense for a much higher mobility. Tankers heads and stomach are weak spots but not great ones, pistols lack power to penetrate their skin, a rifle is strong enough to break their skin but not the facial plates on their heads in a single hit, which means sniper rifles are the best weapon against them.

Close combat- In a fist fight a Tanker's plan is to outlast his foe. Because they are literally walking tanks, damage from fist, claws or non-firearm weapons is nonexistent or negligible. Tankers also have bone breaking bites, and are very strong.

Deployment-This is by far their defining trait. Tankers by biting their tail can roll themselves into a ball and will roll themselves towards enemy fortifications at speeds of 40-50 mph. This is where the name Tanker comes from, for the sound of their scales rolling against the ground sounds like tank trends moving on the ground.

Battlefield Role-Tankers are known for their shock & awe/hit-and-run tactics. A squad of tankers can assault an enemy base, kill everyone inside and leave within 60-90 minutes. They are also used for defensive fortifications either for fellow squad members or bases. Tankers will often use themselves as living shields to protect non taker squad mates.

Weaponry - Tankers are armed with the S-88 Double Barrel Shotgun, AKA, Dual Blast Cannon. The S-88 is a double barrel weapon with a barrel mounted on both sides of a Tanker's forearm. The S-88 is unique in design as it was made specifically for Tankers. (Although if modified can be used by Goliaths and Tyrants, and other beings with strong enough muscles.) Due to their method of locomotion a Tanker is incapable of carrying weapons on their back as the equipment would be crushed. So the Dual Blast Cannon was made as an arm mounted weapon. Being the only standardized weapon (excluding pistols) available to a Tanker the S-88 has multiple firing modes, each set to a specific finger movement or button. One such example is the 'Knuckle Buster' a solid bar that goes across the knuckles that is actually a button that a Tanker activates with a punch, making an uppercut from a tanker rather…explosive.

Splice Special-Recoil Movement

Being an arm mounted weapon the Dual Blast Cannon gives a hell of a kick back. This is done on purpose. The Tanker uses the recoil of the Blast Cannon to its advantage to keep themselves constantly moving. Becoming the very definition of hit and run the Tanker will roll into a fight, fire off a blast and roll out of combat. In fact sometimes while in fight a Tanker will suddenly 'trip' over nothing and go back into a roll. "Fall in style brother!" is a common saying amongst Tankers.

Genetic makeup: Tankers have only two splices that belong to Kaprosuchus, and Armadillo Girdled Lizard.

Size: Tankers stand upright at average 10 feet but they prefer to have a hunchback posture leaving them at roughly at 8 feet high. While walking Tankers will disengage their armaments and walk on their knuckles like a Gorilla dropping the height even further.

…..

Ripper Hounds:

Due to the lack of access to decent samples of Dinosaur DNA at the beginning of their ventures in genetic engineering, but needing countermeasures to Raptors in service to the Pre-Alliance Governments, the Red Sand Cartel Scientists used the most available source, canis lupus familiaris aka Dogs.

Rottweiler, Pit-bull, German shepherd, Doberman, Great Dane, all dogs even the small breeds, if it had four legs and barked its DNA was incorporated into the genetic make-up of what would become known as Ripper Hounds. Ripper Hounds are bigger, stronger, faster, and even smarter than the 'Pure' breeds of Dog. Resulting in a beast of war capable of going toe to toe with Raptors.

And due to the mixture of DNA, Ripper Hounds had none of the Health problems that would often manifest in the dogs of the past.

Once created the Hounds were sent to throughout the whole Cartel network and years later it wasn't uncommon to see a Ripper in the 'Hoods'.

A common practice is once fully grown a Ripper will be sedated and have their teeth surgically replace with titanium. While at first consider unethical by many animal activist, later studies revealed that is in fact unethical to not have the teeth replace as Ripper Hounds' bite forces are so strong that their teeth will sometimes shatter in their mouths, resulting in those same activist starting charities to raise money for the breed's teeth surgeries.

While originating from the Cartel, over the years Ripper Hounds have been incorporated into use by law enforcement, private corporations and even the Alliance itself, particularly in Hunter Squads that operate in cold weather environments which resulted in the incorporation of Wolf DNA making the Alliance Variant, dubbed Noble Hounds which surprisingly had milder temperaments making the presence of these genetically engineered canines to become common among the Saurian populous.

…..

Again sorry for the wait.

Please fav and review.

And don't be afraid to post animals or Splices, heck even Ocs

Until next time..

Nicogen


End file.
